Protegido por la Reina del Mal
by Nocturna4
Summary: Inevitablemente sus destinos siempre colisionaban uno con el otro. Ella era Caos, él estaba a favor de la Ley. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más peligroso. Después de siete años separados, la preparatoria podía ser un campo de guerra, pero también uno de pura acción y determinación. Siempre había placer en recorrer viejos caminos, aun los más tortuosos tenían atractivo.
1. Capítulo I

**Protegido por la Reina del Mal. **

**Advertencia: **Este trabajo es puramente lúdico, sin fines lucrativos. "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenece exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Capítulo I**

Las reglas. Todos debían atenerse a las normas implantadas, pues para algo se habían creado. Rara vez existían excepciones, pero cuando era así, se debía encontrar una solución para la anomalía.

Arnold suspiró sonoramente, cruzándose de brazos y pensó que a veces lo más difícil era hacer cumplir las reglas. En especial cuando se había vuelto su responsabilidad sorpresivamente. Nunca, en toda su vida, se hubiese imaginado que sin cumplir un mes de su vuelta a Hillwood después de vivir por siete años en San Lorenzo, con sus padres, desde su reencuentro, se volvería el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Aunque claro, también su repentino puesto había sido la situación más imposible del mundo.

- ¿Arnold…? –la voz de Phoebe le hizo reaccionar y el chico sacudió el rostro para salir de su ensoñación.

La chica había sido escogida como secretaria del consejo y Arnold tenía que admitir que todos esos años siendo la mejor amiga de Helga Pataki y ser casi su asistente personal la había vuelto extremadamente eficiente para ese puesto. Aunque le era extraño que él, siendo un estudiante Junior, al igual que Phoebe, fuese él su superior. Le parecía tremendamente mal, solo les faltaba un año para graduarse y usualmente los presidentes salían de ese grupo, de los próximos graduados. Los puestos inferiores eran llenados con estudiantes de diecisiete años, como Phoebe y él.

- Lo siento ¿Me decías algo? –el chico deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos para quitarse el estrés que a veces le invadía al estar al mando de toda una preparatoria.

- El día de hoy solo tuvimos veinte personas que incumplieron con el reglamento de vestimenta, creo que podríamos revisarlos respectivamente, en sus aulas, antes del primer receso para ver si hicieron las correcciones necesarias y así no tener que castigarlos. –le propuso Phoebe, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- A veces creo que debería tomarte una foto y poner copias de la misma por todos lados. –aseguró el chico, mientras la puerta de entrada se cerraba, dejando a los estudiantes atrasados afuera- Tú eres el ejemplo de la correcta vestimenta. –señaló.

Y no exagerada, Phoebe tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, con un pequeño cerquillo de lado que apenas rozaba su frente, despejando su rostro, el prendedor que usaba era poco llamativo, de un celeste simple, sin exceso de adornos. La chica llevaba un recatado suéter azul de hombros descubiertos que resaltaba su juvenil figura pero sin ser transparente, ni ajustado o mucho menos escotado, la falda negra que usaba llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y usaba leggins hasta su rodilla de color azul, zapatos negros sin tacón, deportivos con cordones blancos correctamente amarrados. La chica lucía juvenil, atractiva, cómoda y dentro de las normas ¿Eso era tan difícil de lograr? Él no era el experto en moda pero tal vez… si hablaba con Rhonda, pudiesen llegar a un punto medio.

- Cada quien tiene su forma de expresarse. –admitió Phoebe, sonrojándose ligeramente por tan diplomático halago.

- Todos debemos seguir las normas. –le recordó Arnold, tocándose el cabello otra vez.

Mientras él había vivido en San Lorenzo, se lo había dejado crecer hasta los hombros, por el peso y la humedad, este terminaba cayendo hacia atrás, despejando su rostro y dándole comodidad. A veces, cuando tenía que entrenar o participar en alguna actividad deportiva, se amarraba el cabello y todo resuelto. Pero cuando había vuelto a Hillwood y a la _civilización_, una de los primeros requisitos que tuvo que acatar fue cortarse el cabello. No pudo volver a su largo cabello elevado hacia arriba porque eso taparía a otros estudiantes que se sentara atrás de él. Así que se lo dejó ligeramente largo, un par de centímetros para peinarlo hacia los lados. Así que la primera vez que se vio en el espejo sintió que le habían podado y ahora parecía una palmera con las hojas cayéndole sobre la cabeza sin obstaculizar la vista. Pero con el tiempo se terminó acostumbrando, aunque a veces extrañaba su cabello largo. La diferencia no era grande a como lo llevaba de niño, pero él sentía que hasta había perdido kilos cuando vio todo ese cabello en el suelo de la peluquería. Pero… las reglas eran las reglas.

- Lo sé. Pero si sirve de algo… -comentó Phoebe, abrazada a su inseparable libreta, mientras caminaban hacia el edificio de la preparatoria- te ves muy bien así.

- Gracias. Pero no lo digas cerca de Gerald o se pondrá celoso. –bromeó, logrando que la chica ocultara una pequeña risa atrás de su mano, animada por la broma hacia su novio.

El deber del consejo estudiantil comenzaba temprano, en especial para el presidente. En la mañana debía revisar que la ropa que usaban los estudiantes no rompiera el reglamento, al igual que su cabello, maquillaje, accesorios y demás. La tarea era agotadora, pero con Phoebe le resultaba mucho más fácil, la chica tenía una mirada analítica y detectaba anomalías en segundos.

Ambos entraron en el edificio y Arnold sintió alivio al ver que todo el mundo ya había entrado a sus clases. Eso le ahorraba tiempo para ir hasta la sala del consejo, anotar las tareas a los encargados de los diferentes comités y así poder revisar sus avances al final del día.

Pero repentinamente escuchó una voz desde uno de los pasillos de los casilleros. Por la manera en que Phoebe se tensó, supo inmediatamente de qué situación se trataba.

- Adelántate y ve a clases. –pidió el chico, suspirando, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

- No, mejor te acompaño. –se apresuró a decir la joven asiática y él le observó seriamente- Está bien… -se resignó, alejándose por el pasillo.

Phoebe era una excelente ayuda y miembro activo del consejo estudiantil…. Hasta que se trataba de cierta persona.

Arnold comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde se oían voces y acorde se acercaba podía escuchar perfectamente bien de qué iba la conversación… otra vez.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! –se quejó el chico y si Arnold no se equivocaba, se trataba de Peter Smith, un chico de último año y destacado miembro del club de teatro.

- Creo haber sido directa en esta situación, Patrick. -…y esa voz femenina era obviamente Helga.

- ¡Peter! –se quejó el chico, con voz angustiosa- ¿Tu única respuesta es haberme corregido las faltas ortográficas? –preguntó, alarmado.

- Y te estoy diciendo mi respuesta oralmente: No.

Arnold llegó al final de los pasillos. Justo donde terminaba la fila de casilleros había una ventana con bordecillo, donde estaba sentada Helga, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras el delgado chico parecía estar a punto de caer por el llanto.

- Helga… -llamó Arnold, frustrado por tener que repetir eso otra vez- ¿Qué te he dicho de estas situaciones?

- Hey, cabeza de balón. –la chica subió desafiante su pie hasta el bordecillo de la ventana y se abrazó la rodilla doblada- Y una vez más… te repito: No existe ninguna regla que me diga que no puedo hacer esto.

Helga había crecido mucho durante el tiempo que habían estado alejados. La chica había dejado atrás sus atuendos de niña y ahora lucía mucho más madura y de alguna manera… femeninamente peligrosa. La menor de los Pataki llevaba el cabello suelto, sin ningún cerquillo aunque al tener una línea de lado, hacía que el cabello le cayera de costado sobre su frente y se guardara atrás de su pequeña oreja. La única manera en que lo mantenía controlado era con una vieja gorra de lana color plomo que rodeaba su cabeza y aplastaba su cabellera lejos del rostro, despejándolo de cualquier mechón intruso. La chica llevaba un top morado de tirantes, cubierto por una chaqueta negra, unos desgastados jeans y convers negros. Pero no era su forma de vestir lo que la metía constantemente en problemas, aunque a Arnold le gustaría pedirle que se subiera el escote un par de centímetros, pues no era necesario anunciar a toda la preparatoria que la adolescencia había llegado alegremente a ella...

No, no era eso, sino la actitud de la chica, la manera en que constantemente parecía meterse en líos de conducta, disciplina y problemas contra la autoridad. El expediente de Helga era extremadamente grande, mayoritariamente por haberse metido en peleas en donde no le llamaban y por no aguantarse las órdenes de otras personas. La única razón por la que seguía estudiando eran sus excelentes calificaciones, los campeonatos de béisbol que lograba ganar para el equipo y los múltiples premios de arte que otorgaba al establecimiento. La chica era una mina de oro ambulante y Arnold sospechaba que por eso la directora era menos estricta con ella.

- Peter, las clases ya comenzaron. Y a menos que tengas un permiso para estar en los pasillos, te recomiendo retirarte a tu aula. Si no me equivoco, tu grupo tiene laboratorio de química y no querrás perderte eso. –recomendó Arnold, cruzándose de brazos.

El chico observó a Helga por un segundo y cerró su puño en el papel que cargaba, antes de retirarse de ahí, herido.

- Gracias, Arnoldo. No se iba. –la chica sonrió de costado, fingiendo angelicalmente- Hay chicos que no entienden un "_No_" por respuesta.

- ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? –inevitablemente se encontró preguntándolo, mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo.

- Me escribió una carta de amor que dejó en mi casillero ayer, en la salida. Hoy me pidió una respuesta y yo le entregué su carta…. Llena de correcciones ortográficas. –la chica giró los ojos, al notar la manera en que Arnold le observaba- ¿Qué? No puedes escribir un poema romántico y llenarlo de faltas ortográficas. Eso es un insulto para el arte. Un dolor a la vista. Y demuestra poca dedicación. –se cruzó de brazos- Además, el poema no rimaba.

- ¿El poema no rimaba? –Arnold repitió, frustrado- ¿El poema no rimaba? ¡Helga! No puedes tratar los sentimientos de alguien de una manera tan despectiva ¿Cuántos vas desde que inició el año? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?

- Ocho. –corrigió la chica y fingió un bostezo- Y te repito… no están interesados en mí. Están interesados en la reputación que se ganarían por salir conmigo. –la chica se tronó los dedos, cerrando un puño sobre el otro- Las chicas malas están de moda, Arnoldo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no están verdaderamente enamorados de ti? –consultó, frustrado. Si, esa era la octava vez que tenían esa misma conversación.

- Porque yo sé sobre el amor. –ella bajó sus piernas y se impulsó hasta bajar del bordecillo, parándose frente a él- Además, no voy a salir con cualquier pelele. Me gustan los chicos inteligentes y de mundo. –la chica metió sus pulgares dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y dio un paso hacia él, amenazante- ¿Algún problema con ello? ¿O ahora me vas a decir que debo aceptar a cualquier idiota que quiera meterse en mis pantalones?

- ¡Helga! –por un momento se alarmó por el exceso de sinceridad de la chica, pero de inmediato notó algo.

En un movimiento, Arnold la tomó de los hombros y la acercó peligrosamente a él, dado que Helga era más alta que él por un par de centímetros, le tocó tomarla de la nuca, con delicadeza y obligarla a inclinar el rostro hacia él. La chica se sonrojó sorpresivamente y apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos del rubio, intentando apartarse, pero este solo la sostuvo con más firmeza, mirando sus labios con seriedad.

- Abre la boca. –ordenó, en un susurro cálido que chocó sobre los labios femeninos.

- ¿Qué…? –Helga tembló por esas palabras- ¿Estás loco…?

- Hazlo. –repitió, levantando la mirada hacia ella- Abre la boca.

La chica separó sus labios lentamente, sintiendo en el acto el aliento masculino dentro de su boca, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran y sus rodillas temblaran como en los viejos tiempos. Por un momento se maldijo por la debilidad del cuerpo y la manera en que viejas costumbres parecían nunca olvidarse…

- ¡Lo sabía! –sorpresivamente Arnold la soltó y ella casi se cayó al perder el agarre, pero el chico la volvió a tomar, esta vez de su codo derecho- ¡Tienes un piercing en la lengua!

Helga casi lo golpeó ¿Todo eso por un maldito trozo de metal metido en su lengua?

- ¿Acaso no conoces el significado de _espacio personal_, presidente de la jungla? –acusó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡No intentes apartarme del tema! –el chico la tomó de la muñeca, con decisión y comenzó a guiarla al segundo piso- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes tener ningún tipo de piercing, ni tatuajes a la vista!

- ¿Qué…? ¡Hey! –la chica se intentó soltar pero le resultó imposible- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- ¡A la enfermería! A que te saques eso. Reglas son reglas. –le recordó, con seriedad.

Arnold no estaba molesto, ni siquiera sorprendido de su hallazgo. Pero lamentablemente su deber le empujaba a hacer cumplir las reglas de la preparatoria. Y en el fondo… si, se empeñaba más con Helga ¡Pero era porque ella se la pasaba rompiéndolas cada minuto!

- ¿Bromeas, verdad? –preguntó la chica y al notar la mirada seria del chico, suspiró resignada- Dios… no bromeas. Arnoldo, eres tan aburrido a veces…

- Y si descubro que tienes un tatuaje a la vista…

- No creo que _Huginn y Muninn_ estén a la vista de cualquiera.

- ¿Hugo y Moni? –preguntó el chico, deteniéndose extrañado.

- _Huginn y Muninn_, los cuervos de Odín, representan el pensamiento y la memoria, los tengo en el costado de mi cadera derecha… -sonrió de costado.

- Estas bromeando… -murmuró el chico, lanzándole una mirada a ella y luego siguió caminando, arrastrándola con él.

- ¿Quién sabe?

Al llegar al segundo piso, Helga ya estaba ingeniándoselas para soltarse sin hacerle mayor daño al chico, pero sorpresivamente una potente voz los detuvo en el acto.

- ¡Señorita Pataki! ¡Señor Shortman! Justamente a ustedes los quería encontrar.

- Señora Dumas. –saludó Arnold, soltando por fin a Helga… lamentablemente la chica no era suicida, no saldría corriendo de la directa. La última vez que había hecho eso lo había lamentado con creces, la mujer era veloz y no temía ensuciarse para hacer su deber.

La directora sonrió a los dos jóvenes, llevaba un traje de pantalón y blusa de color blanco con botas cafés de caña alta. No pasaría de los cuarenta años, aunque su piel mulata la hacía lucir mucho más joven, tenía el cabello negro y extremadamente rizado recogido en una coleta alto. Todos los días se lo peinaba rigurosamente para que ni un mechón de cabello saliera del agarre y solo se liberara en un pomposo afro en la parte superior de su cabeza.

- Asumo que estabas guiando a Helga al salón ¿Verdad? –comentó la directora, mirando con incredulidad a la menor de los Pataki, que simplemente sonrió astutamente.

- Si… -Arnold se anotó mentalmente luego llevarla a la enfermería. No iba a permitir que anduviese con ese piercing por ahí- Pero mencionó que quería hablar algo con nosotros ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto, vengan conmigo… -los guio a su despacho y cerró la puerta atrás de los jóvenes.

El lugar estaba lleno de plantas de hojas frondosas que hacían lucir a la habitación como una pequeña jungla, aislando por completo el escritorio y sillas.

- Bien… -la directora se sentó en su lugar y les hizo una señal para que se sentara- Señorita Pataki…

- ¿Si…? –la rubia se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada, asumiendo que vendría otra advertencia por parte de la mujer.

- Cuando Arnold llegó de San Lorenzo me alegró mucho ver que traía con él muchas costumbres latinas que sinceramente hacen falta aquí. –apuntó la mujer, mientras le sonreía al chico. La directora Dumas era mexicana de nacimiento y de padres, pero después de haberse ganado una beca universitaria en Estados Unidos, había terminado viviendo ahí y casándose con un ciudadano de Hillwood. Aunque se notaba que extrañaba mucho su país y muchas costumbres que ella encerraba como _latinas_.

- ¿Cómo invadir el espacio personal? –acusó Helga, girándose bruscamente en dirección al chico, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- Uno de estos días van a demandarlo por no saber guardar distancias. –juró.

- ¿Arnold…? –consultó la mujer, intrigada.

- Solo… pensé ver algo en su rostro y quise cerciorarme. –se defendió el rubio, apoyándose tranquilamente contra el respaldo de la silla, pues no había hecho nada malo, por mucho que la chica lo asegurara- Pero como Helga tiende a huir cuando se le llama la atención…

- ¿Huir? –acusó la joven- ¡Helga G. Pataki….!

- No hay necesidad de alzar la voz… -le recordó la directora, con voz seria.

- Helga G. Pataki… -repitió varios decibeles más abajo- no huye. Simplemente me fastidia tu presencia.

- Como el presidente del consejo estudiantil…

- "_Como el presidente del consejo estudiantil…_" –imitó Helga, ridiculizando su voz lo máximo posible, mientras rodaba los ojos- Eso no te da derecho a obligarme a hacer cosa que no quiero ni tocarme donde yo no te permito. –respondió, sonriendo lobuna.

- ¡Helga! –regañó el chico, lanzando una mirada a la directora- Lo está haciendo a propósito. –aclaró, pues obviamente quería hacerlo quedar mal y él no lo iba a permitir.

- Comienzo a sospechar que lo que me dijeron no es verdad… -admitió la mujer, decepcionada y se apoyó contra el respaldar de su cómoda silla.

- ¿Sospechar? –preguntó Arnold, intrigado.

- Como venía diciendo, dado que llevas de vuelta a tu ciudad natal ¿Un mes…?

- Tres semanas. –aclaró el chico, asintiendo.

- Exacto, tres semanas y seguramente encuentras toda la ciudad diferente y obviamente entiendo que la educación que tuviste en San Lorenzo fue tutelar y no en un establecimiento.

- Correcto. –aunque a Arnold no le molestaba eso, había descubierto que realmente iba muy avanzado a lo que impartían en sus clases y podía tomarse con tranquilidad sus tareas.

- Bueno, pues pensé que necesitarías una guía. Como sabes, nuestra preparatoria tiene el sistema de _padrinos_. Los estudiantes de último año, tienen la obligación de poner bajo su protección a los estudiantes de primer año para darles una guía del sistema escolar, hablarles de los profesores, los clubs que hay… -fue explicando la directora, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

- Así leí y el consejo estudiantil está revisando que se cumpla con la tradición. El propósito de los padrinos es facilitar la integración. –recordó Arnold, pues una de sus obligaciones como nuevo presidente, era estar al tanto de esos detalles.

- Pues tú te encuentras en un caso similar y más peculiar que los estudiantes de primer año. Así que quería designarte un padrino, alguien en que pudieses confiar. –explicó la directora- Después de preguntar a tus compañeros, todos aseguraron que Helga y tú tenían un _vínculo_ especial, por lo que pensé en seleccionarla como tu guía.

Los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y estuvieron a punto de gritar. La mujer pudo notar como, sincronizados, apoyaban sus manos sobre los apoyabrazos de sus sillas y se sostenían de los mismos. Muy lentamente el sonrojo subió por el rostro de los jóvenes y se lanzaron miradas furtivas antes de apartarlas rápidamente. Así que… no era mentira ¿Entonces qué?

Claro que _todo_ el mundo podría decir que Helga y Arnold tenían un vínculo especial. Lo que había ocurrido en San Lorenzo no se había quedado en secreto para nadie y a pesar de que Arnold decidió quedarse con sus padres, fue notoria que la despedida entre ambos rubios había sido intensa y desgarradoramente triste. Curiosamente, a los pocos meses, Helga comenzó a actuar como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido y Gerald comentaba que en sus cartas Arnold había dejado de mostrar… _interés_ por la chica. Pero si alguien les preguntaba a ambos, podía darse cuenta a kilómetros de distancia que se tenían un sincero aprecio. Pero lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, muchos no entendían. Pero ¿Había un vínculo? Absolutamente, aunque ellos actuaban como si no fuese así.

- ¿No tengo derecho a opinar si quiero perder mi tiempo con este sujeto? –preguntó Helga, reaccionando primero.

- No, no tienes derecho. Este es tu castigo para perdonarte el mural que hiciste, _sin autorización_, -recalcó la mujer al notar que la chica iba a protestar- con Curly.

- ¡Pero ya quitamos la pintura y volvimos a poner el color original! ¡Nos tuvo trabajando…! –la directora le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y la chica bajó la voz, pero sin cambiar su actitud ni la emoción en su voz- Nos tuvo trabajando todo el fin de semana ¿Por qué no es Curly su guía?

- Con todo respeto, directora. –puntualizó Arnold, apresuradamente- Si debo escoger entre Helga y Curly, preferiría a Helga. –notó que la chica le observaba con sorpresa y él se encogió de hombros- En verdad la conozco mejor y me siento más cómodo con ella.

- Además, Curly tiene la tarea de pintar un mural por toda la pared externa del coliseo. –explicó la mujer, sonriendo- Entonces, Helga… dejo en tus manos a Arnold. Él me entregará un informe semanal de tu actitud y esa será tu calificación en conducta. Recuerda que si no apruebas, puedo hacerte venir en verano a tomar clases de la materia que escoja… -advirtió la mujer, inclinándose hacia ella- Y pienso escoger Matemáticas.

- No… -susurró la chica, bajando la vieja gorra hasta que le tapara los ojos- No puede hacer eso…

- Puedo y lo haré. –le recordó la mujer y luego observó a Arnold, sonriendo ampliamente- Lamento mucho ponerte tareas extras. Yo sé que, después de que sustituyeras sorpresivamente a Seo Yi Soo, todo ha sido muy difícil para ti.

- Descuide, yo acepté ser el vicepresidente de Seo Yi Soo, parte de mi responsabilidad es que si ella se ausentaba, tendría que tomar su lugar. –aunque Arnold nunca, en su vida, hubiese imaginado que la chica hubiese tenido que volver a Corea del Sur tan sorpresivamente. La chica casi no había podido hacer nada como presidenta… pero había dejado cientos de proyectos y cosas por hacer- Además, hacer un informe semanal no será muy difícil. –notó la mirada azulada de la chica sobre él y Arnold simplemente sonrió- Le puedo asegurar que Helga y yo haremos un gran equipo.

- Me alegra, sinceramente. Ambos serán una buena influencia, el uno al otro. –comentó la mujer, parándose y guiando a los chicos hacia la puerta.

Pero ambos se detuvieron sorpresivamente en la puerta y le regresaron a ver. Una vez más, la directora notó que se sincronizaban y se señalaban mutuamente.

- ¿Buena influencia? –acusaron a coro y la mujer se rio vivamente, mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho y los dejaba sin respuesta.

Arnold bajó lentamente su mano y se recompuso, se arregló el cuello de su camisa y sonrió animado.

- Bueno, Helga… -le hizo una ligera reverencia para que pasara ella primero, mientras iban a clases- Creo que ahora estás atrapada conmigo.

La chica se detuvo, dándole la espalda y le regresó a ver, mientras chasqueaba lentamente su lengua, dejándole ver claramente el piercing en su lengua ondularse en el movimiento soberbio que hacía.

- Te equivocas, Shortman. –comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a un sorprendido chico- Tú estás atrapado conmigo.

Arnold negó con fuerza y respiró hondo para retirarse el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras le daba alcance. No podía permitirse ese tipo de distracciones cuando tenía toda una preparatoria que guiar. Además, Helga solo estaba jugando con él.

**Nota de Autora: **Una nueva historia. En el siguiente capítulo les contaré cómo es que Arnold terminó en la presidencia, descuiden. Sinceramente espero que les guste este nuevo fic y la idea que planteo.

Cuando termine con esto continuaré con "_Cacería_" descuiden. Y si, aún recuerdo que les debo un one-shot. No lo he olvidado.

¡Gracias Belen por ayudarme a escoger el título!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Arnold se congeló en la puerta de la casa de huéspedes. Por un momento Stella estuvo a punto de asomarse a ver qué ocurría con su hijo, pero al distinguir a la persona que lo esperaba afuera, simplemente sonrió y se apartó de su camino, sin querer interrumpir a los jóvenes.

Lo que la mujer no observó fue el asombro en el rostro de su hijo, los labios entreabiertos y la manera dificultosa que tragó. Tampoco observó como el chico se jaló el cuello de su camisa, desabotonándose el almidonado botón, porque repentinamente se sentía ahogado.

En la gruesa baranda que por tantos años se habían sentado Gerald y él a conversar, se encontraba Helga, con los ojos fijos en un pequeño libro con el nombre de Mina Loy. Pero si bien encontrarla fuera de su casa había sido una sorpresa, muy en el fondo Arnold debía admitir que le había dejado sin palabras encontrarla ahí, tranquila, sin nerviosas defensivas o agresiones. Cada vez que miraba a Helga se sentía incómodo ¿Dónde había quedado la niña de rosa que había despedido tan dolorosamente en San Lorenzo cuando él decidió quedarse?

Helga apartó la mirada del libro e hizo un indiferente gesto en forma de saludo antes de volver a su lectura. El chico intentó hablar, pero notó el índice femenino levantado, señalándole con una orden que guardara silencio. Arnold se cruzó de brazos, hasta que Helga terminó la hoja, la giró y puso un marcador de páginas antes de guardar el libro en su mochila.

- ¿A qué debo el honor? –preguntó, cuidando sus palabras. No quería sonar como si le pareciera mal que ella estuviese ahí o le molestara su presencia.

- Vine a mi revisión personalizada de vestimenta ¿Qué tal? –respondió la chica, dando un salto desde el barandal en el que se había sentado y cayendo frente al chico.

Arnold hizo una rápida revisión en ella… convers púrpuras, jeans de basta ancha, descoloridos, una blusa blanca con escote en corte kimono que se amarraba en su cintura y una chaqueta negra. El cabello lo llevaba como siempre, suelto, bien peinado, controlado en una gorra de lana gris.

- Estas…

Helga golpeó la palma de su mano contra su frente.

- Era sarcasmo, cabeza de balón. –aclaró, deslizando su mano fuera de su rostro, con notorio fastidio.

- Oh… -sonrió apenado, tocándose donde fue golpeado- Lo siento ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Y qué traes con ese atuendo? Desde que eres del comité estudiantil te vistes así. –la chica apartó la mirada y se rascó la punta de su nariz con su pulgar ocultando el resto de su boca con su mano- No que lo notara… simplemente estás en todos lados, fastidiándome.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el cómo me visto? –el chico se observó alarmado, buscando una mancha, un botón mal colocado o algo.

Pero Helga solo señaló la camisa del chico, con una expresión escéptica.

- ¿Por qué usas camisas de asistente gubernamental últimamente? Me exaspera. –acusó, cruzándose de brazos.

Arnold le observó extrañado, siempre usa zapatos deportivos, jeans oscuros y camisas arremangadas hasta los codos, ese día llevaba una negra, pero el día anterior había sido verde y antes de esa azul. Le parecía ilógico que alguien se vistiera siempre con un mismo tono, ya no eran niños.

- Seo Yi Soo solía decir que parte de ser presidente del consejo estudiantil es la presencia. –explicó, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa- Algo más formal para hacer notar la diferencia de responsabilidades…

- Y poder. –apuntó la chica, llevando su mano a su mentón, mirándolo fijamente- Bueno… si lo pones así…

- ¿Qué opinas? Me gustaría saber tu opinión –preguntó Arnold, sin poder evitarlo y ella dio un ligero respingón, apartándose.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? –replicó automáticamente, mientras se ajustaba su mochila- Mejor camina, cabeza de balón o te dejaré atrás. –bajó los escalones y siguió calle abajo, sin regresarlo a ver.

Arnold negó ligeramente, cerrando la puerta de su casa por fin y corrió hasta alcanzarla. Siempre le había sorprendido la manera en que la chica rápidamente agarraba ventaja del resto, pero cuando se puso a su lado, se juró no perder el paso, siempre estar a su altura. Siempre.

- ¿Sabes? –comentó el chico, usando su tono más tranquilo- Por si lo habías olvidado, no debes usar esa actitud conmigo. –le recordó, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa- Tú y yo sabemos que ese es un mecanismo de defensa, pensé que ya lo habíamos superado y podíamos saltarnos esa parte.

Helga se detuvo tan bruscamente que Arnold se giró y regresó un par de pasos para quedar frente a la chica. La rubia tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo y los puños cerrados, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿Qué…? –por un momento se preocupó por ella.

…al siguiente, cuando Helga lo miró, se preocupó por sí mismo.

La chica lo observó con furia contenida y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, empujándolo abruptamente hacia atrás, hasta que Arnold sintió una pared en su espalda. En momentos como esos, con la rubia aprestada contra su cuerpo y mirándolo peligrosamente cerca, Arnold reparaba en que ella aún era más alta. No tanto, pero se notaba si estaban así de cerca.

- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Shortman. –Helga ladeó el rostro, apretando sus dientes entre sí.

Pero Arnold se distrajo en la forma en que parpadeaba y sus largas pestañas tocaban su rostro, como un batir de alas ¿Acaso alguien le había dicho que perdía todo poder de intimidación por culpa de sus femeninas pestañas? Hasta lucía dulce, como una niña a punto de hacer berrinche.

Algo en su rostro debió delatarlo, porque sintió los nudillos femeninos clavados contra su cuello y la rodilla de Helga incrustrada contra su pierna, inmovilizándolo. En ese sentido, debía darle crédito, sabía hacer su rol de brabucona mil veces mejor que en la infancia.

- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando, pelmazo? –preguntó, fastidiada- Porque no lo estoy haciendo. Si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, vas a tener que obedecer mis reglas ¿Oíste?

- Helga…

- ¿Oíste? –repitió, pero Arnold solo suspiró cansado y asintió, dejándola desahogarse… obviamente estaba enojada por su comentario tan fuera de lugar, se lo tenía merecido- Bien… -aflojó sutilmente el agarre en la camisa del chico- No te metas con mi personalidad, lo que ves es lo que soy. Y no vas a usar información de cuando éramos niños como si aún fuese válida. No porque seas el presidente del consejo estudiantil significa que podrás darme órdenes, yo hago lo que me da la gana y si me atrapan y debo pagar por ello, no es de tu incumbencia. A veces te vas a tener que acomodar a mi horario porque tengo una vida después de la preparatoria. –lo soltó sorpresivamente y se sacudió las manos- No te odio, no me molesta tu presencia, ni me desagradas, Arnold. Ya no soy la niña que necesitaba alguien que la salvara. Después de siete años, hasta una loca obsesionada como lo fui yo, puede superar a su primer amor. –se apartó y retomó su ruta- Y las veces que vayamos juntos a clases, será a pie. –comentó, mucho más tranquila.

Arnold se apartó de la pared y se sacudió el polvo de encima, la alcanzó rápidamente y le sonrió con ánimo.

- Te extrañé. –admitió, sin intención de que sonara raro, simplemente era sincero. Si no fuese porque Helga había dejado en claro que le gustaba tener su espacio personal intacto, la hubiese abrazado. No le molestaba el acto de brabucona, sabía que si en verdad estuviese molesta lo hubiese dejado atrás y no estuviese ahí, caminando hombro con hombro.

- Y yo a ti, cabezón. –la chica le desordenó el cabello rápidamente y se apartó a tiempo, esquivándolo, con una pequeña sonrisa- No es lo mismo fastidiar a Geraldo que a ti. –levantó las manos al cielo, quitándose la presa de encima- Por cierto, nunca me quedó claro ¿Cómo terminaste siendo presidente? Hay miles de teorías y una de ellas incluye una gallina.

- ¿Una gallina? –preguntó el chico, extrañado, pero sin poder evitar sonreír divertido.

- Si, pero no quieres conocerla ¿Entonces…? -le dio un codazo, animándolo- Habla, cabeza de balón. Admito que se me hace raro que esa chica te uniera a su campaña y como vicepresidente.

- En realidad a mí también me sorprendió.

Arnold se animó al recordar sus primeros días en clases, reencontrándose con viejos amigos y compañeros. No le costó nada explicarle toda la situación a la chica.

Todos se habían sorprendido cuando, a un mes de iniciadas las clases, un chico _nuevo_ llegaba de una ciudad que quedaba en la selva. Las especulaciones de como luciría y que idioma hablaría, había dejado a todos con el chisme por días.

Cuando por fin el chico arribó, se decepcionaron ligeramente al ver que era un chico muy poco… _selvático_ y más bien, lucía como cualquier estadounidense promedio. Pero la emoción volvió a hervir cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes Junior reconocieron al chico y corrieron a lanzarse sobre él. No tardó mucho para que la gente se enterarse que el chico de la jungla en realidad había sido el famoso Arnold Shortman, el chico que de niño había logrado que toda la ciudad viera una lluvia de meteoritos o había defendido un barrio entero de la destrucción, entre tantas otras hazañas. Ese mismo chico había casi arrastrado a todos sus compañeros a los 10 años a ir a San Lorenzo para posteriormente rescatar a sus padres perdidos y quedarse con ellos a vivir ahí. Arnold se había vuelto toda una celebridad, la gente no paraba de preguntarle cosas e interesarse por sus años viviendo en un lugar que ¡Sorprendentemente! No tenía internet. Todo el mundo lo veía como un temerario, arriesgado y valiente sujeto.

A los pocos días de haber vuelto e igualarse en sus clases, se sorprendió cuando una estudiante que no conocía lo interceptó a la salida. La chica tenía un rostro redondeado y ojos rasgados, su piel era completamente blanca, como la leche y hacía fuerte contraste con su lacio cabello negro que caía hasta sus hombros con las puntas onduladas hacia adentro en un perfecto peinado. Arnold no la conocía, pero por la manera en que le observaba atrás de sus lentes rectangulares de marco rojo y su pose autoritaria y segura, supo que era alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar una negativa por respuesta.

- ¿Arnold Shortman? –preguntó la chica, en un perfecto inglés que apenas traslucía su acento asiático.

- Si… -el chico observó a Gerald y le hizo un gesto para que se adelantara, lo cual la joven agradecido.

- Soy Seo Yi Soo, tengo dieciocho años y soy estudiante Senior. –se presentó, inclinando el rostro de manera respetuosa.

Por alguna razón, Arnold imitó la reverencia, pero le observó extrañado. Aun no se acostumbraba a los términos que dividían las clases.

- ¿Senior? –preguntó, sin comprender y la chica se sorprendió pero luego le sonrió de lado.

- Si, yo tampoco entendí bien cuando vine con mi familia a Hillwood. Senior son los de doceavo, es decir, del último año. Los de tu clase y tú son Junior, de onceavo. –los gestos rígidos de la chica se suavizaron levemente al darle la explicación pero rápidamente volvió a observarle con seriedad- Me gustaría proponerte algo, Arnold Shortman.

- Puedes llamarme Arnold, mucho gusto. –extendió su mano hacia ella, pero esta solo lo observó y negó en silencio.

- No me gusta tocar a la gente. Lo siento. –le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hacia el patio de la preparatoria- Voy a ir al grano, Arnold. Las elecciones van a comenzar la próxima semana y me estoy postulando para presidenta del consejo estudiantil. –la chica se detuvo abruptamente y lo encaró- Me gustaría pedirte que seas mi vicepresidente.

- No.

- ¿Qué? –la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar la simpleza con la que él la había rechazado, sin ser grosero- Creo que no entiendes…

- Seyi…

- Seo Yi Soo. Seo-Yi-Soo. –aclaró la chica, acostumbrada a que la gente de ese país no supiera decir su nombre.

- Seo Yi Soo. –repitió el chico- No me interesa la política estudiantil. Además… -sonrió apenado- en realidad, es un concurso de popularidad. Por lo menos aquí, en este país, no gana el más apto, sino el más popular.

- Lo sé. –la chica se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared- Por eso te quiero como vicepresidente. –buscó en su bolso unos papeles y se los entregó- Mi competencia es Wolfgang Gartner y su binomio, Maria Torres. Ambos son extremadamente populares entre diversas facciones de la preparatoria. Los populares, los deportistas, las porristas y demás… Pero su plan de trabajo es decepcionando. Por favor, míralo. –le señaló los papeles.

Arnold no tardó en darse cuenta que lo que Seo Yi Soo decía, era verdad, proponían cosas que ya tenía la preparatoria, sin dar mejoras. No, mentira, al parecer iban a darle muchos más ingresos monetarios a los deportes y a los bailes. Por supuesto, eso iba a hacer que actividades culturales y festivales se quedaran sin financiamiento. Eso hasta él lo sabía.

- Yo quiero proponer un cumplimiento real de las normas estudiantiles. Un sistema mensual de competencia entre cursos con sus calificaciones para estimular el aprendizaje y trabajo en grupo. Varias salidas estudiantiles a laboratorios, a Washington... –señaló los otros papeles que le había entregado a Arnold- Un sistema de reciclaje, abrir el horario de la biblioteca más allá de las clases para los estudiantes que desean hacer sus deberes en un lugar tranquilo, magnificar los festivales para tener ingresos que costeen el resto de proyectos… -respiró hondo- Y un soporte igualitario a los clubs deportivos como culturales. Pero lamentablemente no cuento con la popularidad que Wolfgang Gartner y Maria Torres. –bajó suavemente la mirada, decepcionada.

- Eso es terrible… -el chico se encontró sumergido en el problema antes de darse cuenta, interesándose en las buenas propuestas y las injusticias que estaba viviendo- Espera… ¿Maria no era dos años mayor a mí? –recordó.

- Oh… perdió un año cuando iniciamos la preparatoria. –explicó Seo Yi Soo, sin darle importancia- Eso no afecta su popularidad.

- Sorprendente…

- Por eso te pido ayuda a ti, Arnold. Te voy a ser sincera, no te conozco, pero por lo que he investigado, tu huella en las personas te señala como un chico amable y dedicado. Además, constas de una popularidad mucho más fuerte que el de mi competencia. Si te vuelves mi binomio, tendría posibilidades de ganar las elecciones. –la chica apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, haciendo una reverencia- Te aseguro que me encargaré de lo más pesado. Voy a apreciar tu consejo y el trato será igualitario. Si observas con atención, Phoebe Heyerdahl, de tu año, aceptó ser secretaria y Siobhan Andrews, de mi año, va a ser la tesorera. –parpadeó un par de veces- Siobhan Andrews, para tener dieciséis años, es una genio con los números.

Arnold pudo ver otros nombres para los comités deportivos, culturales y recreativos.

- ¿Lorenzo va a dirigir las trasmisiones de radio? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Lorenzo Stoner tiene una agradable voz, buena dislexia, sabe priorizar información y tiene un don con las computadoras y sus programas. –explicó la chica, sin darle importancia- ¿Entonces…?

- Seo Yi Soo…

- Arnold Shortman. –la chica juntó sus manos a sus costados e hizo una profunda reverencia, haciendo que su cabello casi barriera el suelo- Por favor, se mi vicepresidente.

El chico se sorprendió por la manera tan servicial en que la chica le pedía aquello. Muy sinceramente debía desear llegar al consejo estudiantil. Además, él se conocía, sabía lo que iba a responder desde el inicio de la conversación. Por mucho que luchara al respecto, el simple hecho de saber que la chica quería hacer las cosas bien, lo empujaba a una sola y única respuesta:

- Está bien.

Seo Yi Soo no había mentido sobre su nivel de popularidad. Aun así, en las campañas previas a las votaciones, habían tenido que regalar cientos de cosas y conseguir publicidad de varias marcas de comidas y bebidas para engatusar a los votantes. Nadie podía negar que la gente estaba fascinada con el _chico de la selva_. A la semana de elecciones, habían ganado rotundamente y Seo Yi Soo se encargó de hacer la transición de su equipo de la manera más cómoda posible. Hasta ofreció a Wolfgang unirse al comité deportivo y a Maria a que liderara el comité de recreación. Arnold se sintió cómodo, con dos semanas en la preparatoria, era feliz de lo activo que se había vuelto todo y lo mucho que aprendía junto a Seo Yi Soo.

Pero sorpresivamente, un día, a final de clases, la chica lo mandó a llamar, mientras limpiaba su casillero. Arnold se sorprendió al verla guardar tantas cosas y no se extrañó de los guantes de látex que usaba para no ensuciarse.

- Arnold, me voy. –explicó, directamente, como era su costumbre.

- ¿Disculpa…?

- La visa de trabajo de mi padre no fue renovada esta vez. Así que mi familia y yo debemos volver a Corea del Sur inmediatamente. –la chica cerró su casillero y le entregó al chico una bolsa de plástico roja llena de basura.

- ¿Qué…? Pero el consejo… -Arnold tuvo que alcanzarla, cuando la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- He hablado con la directora sobre este asunto. Ella sugirió hacer reelecciones pero me negué. Aunque eres nuevo, confío plenamente en tus capacidades y en que mantendrás mi plan para esta preparatoria. –la chica se detuvo en la acera que daba a la calle y se giró hacia él- Lamento mucho ponerte en esta situación, pero ya lo acordé con la directora y el resto del comité. Todos estuvieron a favor.

- ¿Qué…? –el chico casi soltó la bolsa de basura.

- Desde hoy, eres el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil. –la chica se quitó los guantes de látex y los lanzó dentro de la bolsa de basura- Felicidades.

Un auto se estacionó atrás de ella y sin mirar, abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó ahí dentro.

- Realmente fue un gusto trabajar contigo, Arnold Shortman. Y recuerda: Has que respeten las reglas, ten una presencia digna de un presidente del consejo estudiantil y no dudes en poner en su lugar a la gente. –cerró la puerta y el auto se fue.

Arnold se quedó ahí, sorprendido, mirando el vacío, sin poder creerlo. Hasta que una pelota de beisbol lo golpeó en la cabeza.

El chico concluyó su explicación a Helga justo cuando llegaban a la preparatoria, la chica se reía animada por lo último, mientras este le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Pelota que te pertenecía. –acusó el rubio.

Aunque recordando a Seo Yi Soo, debía admitir que su antigua presidenta y colega de trabajo había sido muy particular, hablando cosas puntuales, de manera despersonalizada y estricta. Pero en el fondo, Arnold la extrañaba, Seo Yi Soo le había demostrado que era muy apto para el puesto, lo había tratado como un igual y considerado su opinión. Cuando Arnold terminó encargado de la presidencia, tuvo que admitir que estaba preparado para el puesto y sabía que debía hacer y cómo. Eso se lo debía a la joven, inteligente pero peculiar coreana.

- Te repito, no fue mi intención. Aunque fue graciosa la manera en que tu cabeza rebotó. –la chica sonrió de lado y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una paleta redonda que al quitarle la envoltura mostró un color rosa. Cuando el sol reflejó en el caramelo, Arnold notó ligeros puntos de colores.

No había duda de que Helga disfrutaba esas pequeñas golosinas, la manera en que sonreía como si acabase de surgir en su mente un plan maestro para volver a todos sus esclavos y la sutil manera en que se relamía la comisura de su labio. Arnold aún estaba buscando formas de decirle a la chica que, la forma en que ella lanzaba su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás, sacaba la punta de su lengua para tocar la paleta y luego cerraba sus labios sobre la misma era algo terriblemente peligroso. Porque lograba que los chicos se quedaran sin aliento, esperando que abriera suavemente su boca y dejara ir a su presa para luego pasar su lengua por su labio inferior.

- ¿Chico de la jungla? –Helga pasó su mano en frente del rostro del chico y este agitó el rostro rápidamente- Te estabas poniendo azul. –le acusó, enmarcando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? –su voz sonó ahogada y respiró hondo, sintiendo a sus pulmones agradecerle a su cerebro tomar por fin control sobre su cuerpo lleno de hormonas- Oh… lo siento.

- El agua de San Lorenzo te volvió más tonto… -masculló la chica y sorpresivamente levantó la mano, mirando sobre el hombro del rubio- ¡Geraldo! ¿Sacando tu trasero de las sábanas tan temprano en la mañana?

- ¿Y yo debo señalar la manera en que escoltas a mi mejor amigo? –acusó el chico, chocando su mano con la de Helga y luego haciendo un acostumbrado saludo con su amigo- ¿No te molestó todo el camino hasta acá?

- No, para nada. –Arnold sonrió de lado, costándole ver la buena amistad que habían construido Gerald y Helga en su ausencia.

Pero después de preguntar una y otra vez, lo había entendido y estaba agradecido con su mejor amigo por cuidar a la rubia y nunca dejarla de lado en sus planes con Phoebe. Cuando Arnold se había quedado en San Lorenzo, los que habían sufrido una pena similar habían sido Gerald y Helga, de esa manera, un dolor en común, los unió en una amistad particular y franca, algo violenta a veces pero divertida. Tal vez en el pasado, Gerald había dudado de ella, pero definitivamente el hecho de que Helga les hubiese salvado en San Lorenzo la volvía excesivamente de confianza según los parámetros de Gerald. Sin importar cual fuese la razón, era agradable de ver. Raro… pero agradable

- Chicos…

Y una vez más, al regresar de su abstracción personal, encontraba a Helga atrapando el cuello de Gerald entre su brazo y torso, haciéndole una llave, mientras que con la otra mano le desordenaba el cabello. Aunque el chico no se quedaba atrás, pues estaba buscando rayarle la cara con un bolígrafo rojo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono, deteniéndose sorpresivamente pero sin dejar a su presa escapar. Lo que dio por resultado que el bolígrafo quedara excesivamente cerca de la boca de Helga y está ya se veía muy ocupada hablando con la paleta en la boca como para meterse eso también.

Arnold sacudió el rostro, últimamente pensaba cosas extrañas…

- Los dejo, debo encargarme de…

- _la revisión de vestimenta matutina_. –repitieron al unísono, girando los ojos.

- Hermano, Phoebe está contigo haciendo eso ¿Recuerdas?

- Los dos constantemente repiten sus tareas. –Helga cruzó miradas con Gerald- Ya nos las salvemos de memoria… que desperdicio de espacio mental.

- Bueno… procuren no darle mal ejemplo al resto de estudiantes. –aceptó Arnold, sonriendo, mientras se ajustaba el cuello de su camisa y se despedía de ellos.

Al segundo siguiente escuchó a Gerald maldecir y a Helga soltar una carcajada maligna. Pero no quiso regresar a ver.

- Phoebe… -llegó junto a la chica, quien silenciosamente estaba apuntando rápidamente en su libreta algo.

- Buenos días Arnold. –la joven saludó, pero sin despegar sus ojos de la gente.

- Lamento mucho la tardanza. Helga fue a verme y…

- Treinta minutos. –cortó la chica, extendiéndole un papel que Arnold observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Anotaste una comparación detallada del tiempo que hago de mi casa a la preparatoria? –consultó, sorprendido, deslizando su mano entre sus cabellos para lanzarlos hacia atrás.

- Como puedes ver, la diferencia entre tomar autobús y venir a pie es de diez minutos, pero caminando ahorras dinero y haces ejercicio cardiovascular básico en el proceso.

- ¿Cómo supiste…? –se cortó, sonriendo de lado- ¿Helga?

- Exactamente. –Phoebe apartó el rostro de su libreta por un momento- Me avisó que llegarías tarde, así que me puse a trabajar primero. No tienes que disculparte.

- Ella debió avisarme…

- Ni tienes que enojarte con ella por lo que hizo. No suele pensar demasiado las cosas cuando las hace. –sonrió ligeramente- Además… ¿Puedo decirte algo?

- Por supuesto. –el rubio abrió los ojos, con sorpresa, del tiempo que iba trabajando con Phoebe, resultaba ser una consejera y oyente muy buena.

- Me alegra ver que se vuelven a llevar, otra vez, ustedes dos. Hasta ayer, parecían evitarse mutuamente… Después de… bueno… -se ajustó sus lentes, sin saber si estaba siendo imprudente.

- Después de que terminamos, cuando éramos niños, todo se volvió muy tenso entre nosotros. Lo sé. –Arnold observó hacia donde estaba la rubia y su mejor amigo, solo pudo sonreír al notar que Gerald corría con el gorro de lana de Helga, mientras esta le perseguía entre la multitud- Pero tú sabes que ella fue la que sugirió que termináramos… y por una carta… mientras yo estaba en San Lorenzo.

- Las cosas no iban muy bien, tampoco. –recordó Phoebe.

- Tienes razón, éramos solo niños. Pero… -sonrió, al segundo en que Helga lanzaba su paleta hacia el afro del chico que a pesar de estar recortado y no era tan alto, era un fácil blanco que alcanzar- Me alegra mucho que cortáramos esa distancia. Creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

- Eso es lo que esperamos Gerald y yo. –de repente su sonrisa cálida desapareció y le extendió su libreta- Estos son los alumnos a los que llamé la atención hoy…

- Interesante. –Arnold también cortó su sonrisa y observó los nombres y distribuciones de grado- Bien, vamos a trabajar.

- A la orden. –la chica avanzó junto a él, para ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Por un último momento lanzó una mirada atrás, encontrándose con Gerald boca abajo en el suelo, con Helga sentada sobre su espalda, luchando por despegar su paleta del cabello del chico. Eso debía doler. Lo peor era ver que la chica estaba enojada, así que no lo hacía con mucha paciencia.

Arnold regresó a ver a la chica a su lado, con su libreta abrazada contra su torso, con una sonrisa segura en sus labios y sus ojos moviéndose rápido. Él había aprendido que la mente de su compañera era extremadamente ágil y siempre estaba trabajando, viendo números, cifras, planes, todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Phoebe…?

- ¿Si…?

Arnold rodeó con su brazo los hombros femeninos, de manera fraternal.

- Eres muy eficiente. Gracias por todo.

- Lo sé. –la chica sonrió- ¿Puedes decirle eso a mi madre? –preguntó, en broma y ambos rieron.

**Nota de Autora: **¿Les gustó? De ahora en adelante comenzaremos con las aventuras de estos dos rubios en sus… peculiares cargos ¿Están listos? ¿Se hacen una idea de lo que van a tener que pasar?

¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué refieren? ¿Publicaciones todos los lunes o todos los viernes? ¿Qué les gustaría más? ¡Dejen saber!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

No tardó demasiado en dispersarse el rumor de que Helga Pataki y Arnold Shortman estaban volviendo a dirigirse la palabra, pasaban tiempo, juntos y compartían risas. No hubo duda alguna, que la directora era la más orgullosa de este acontecimiento, pues por un par de días no se enteró de ningún problema sobre la menor de los Pataki, lo cual resultaba todo un record. La señora Dumas estaba tomándose un té chai cuando su secretaria ingresó abruptamente en la oficina y le observó con un gesto extremadamente reconocible.

- ¿Pataki…? –preguntó la mujer, dejando su taza sobre su escritorio. Tampoco podía pedirle milagros a Arnold. Un par de días era mejor que ningún día.

- Se saltó la hora de matemáticas. –explicó la mujer- Me acaba de informar su profesora.

- Bien… manda a llamar al joven Shortman. –pidió la directora, retomando su taza de té.

- ¿Disculpe…? –la joven secretaria parpadeó extrañada pero notó una determinación en su jefa que simplemente asintió y salió del despacho.

A los diez minutos se escuchó la voz de la secretaria por los altavoces y al poco rato apareció el chico frente a la directora.

- ¿Me buscaba? –consultó Arnold, extrañado. No recordaba haber faltado en alguna de sus tareas y no se acercaba ningún evento importante en donde la directora tuviese que citarlo.

- Cierra la puerta atrás de ti. –le pidió la mujer y cuando así lo hizo le señaló el asiento frente a su escritorio- Seré breve, Arnold. Me gustaría que fueras a buscar a Helga Pataki.

- No comprendo. –el chico enmarcó una ceja- ¿Le ocurrió algo?

- Al parecer no te diste cuenta que se saltó la clase de matemáticas.

- No suelo estar pendiente de cada uno de mis compañeros todo el tiempo. –se defendió el chico pero apartó la mirada. En el fondo se sentía culpable por no admitir que desde niño solía percatarse de la falta de Helga, pero ella le había dicho que no se metiera en las cosas que hacía.

- Hoy tiene que viajar a Washington como representante de la preparatoria. Y el transporte vendrá por ella en una hora. –la mujer bebió un poco de su taza de chai y sonrió- Ella no quería participar en el concurso y asumo que, dado que la forcé a unirse, ahora está intentando evadir su responsabilidad.

- ¿Por qué la forzó? Si ella no quería…

- Helga es una joven excepcional en varias áreas, pero constantemente se menosprecia, no quiere perder contra su hermana, así que evita muchas áreas que ella ha tocado. Helga da por asumido, muchas veces, que podrían compararla con Olga por hacer cosas similares o que si llegara a fallar sería más estrepitosa la pérdida. En Washington es la final de deletreo de este sector. Si ella gana irá a las finales del país. –le explicó, sonriendo.

- Oh… -Arnold apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos entre sí, usándolos como soporte para su mentón- Ahora entiendo. Tal vez esto sirva de información, pero cuando éramos niños ese concurso dio dificultades en su amistad con Phoebe…

- Lo sé, pero fue Phoebe la que se negó a participar en el concurso porque se está preparando para la competencia de matemáticas que viene el siguiente mes. Ella es parte de nuestro equipo de mateatletas. –la señora Dumas se levantó, con decisión- Así que te ruego que vayas a buscarla y la acompañes a Washington.

- ¿Por qué yo? –negó y reformuló su pregunta- ¿Por qué me hará faltar a mis clases a mí? ¿No sería mejor que vaya Phoebe?

- Porque tú eres el presidente estudiantil. –explicó la mujer y rodeó el escritorio, sentándose sobre el mismo justo en la esquina junto a Arnold- Porque no solo es Helga la que está a cargo de ti, sino tú de ella. Te voy a ser sincera, Arnold, cuando me explicaron todas las hazañas que hiciste cuando eras un niño, supe que tú podrías ayudarme con la _Reina del Mal_.

- ¿La qué…? –el chico enmarcó su ceja y lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás, sin comprender.

- La _Reina del _Mal, a Helga, así la llaman muchos. Admito que es una exageración, porque no es una abusiva en sí, pero es… algo violenta cuando se meten en su camino, sin importar si son compañeros, profesores o hasta padres de familia. A ti te gustan las causas perdidas ¿Verdad? Te gusta salvar a la gente.

- Yo… -el rubio apartó la mirada- Yo creo que Helga está bien así como está. Ella tiene una personalidad fuerte y si, es algo violenta, pero es parte de su apasionada forma de ser. –sonrió culpable- No creo que sea una causa perdida.

- Pues yo sí. –la mujer le observó con seriedad- Muchas veces se aísla de todos, hasta de su mejor amiga. En más de una ocasión la he encontrado en el tejado de la preparatoria después de la hora de clases, mirando el cielo. Yo sé que tiene un fuerte potencial pero nunca destaca, siempre se encubre. Estoy segura que con tu ayuda podrá aprovechar todo ese potencial. –apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico- Arnold ¿No crees que tiene derecho a un poco de reconocimiento?

- Bueno, si… -el rubio suspiró resignado y se levantó- La buscaré… y me encargaré de ella.

- ¡Estupendo! –la mujer saltó del escritorio al suelo y tomó sus manos- Realmente eres un buen chico.

Arnold enmarcó una ceja, no muy convencido de la situación, mientras era guiado afuera del despacho.

- ¡Y una cosa más, señor Shortman! –gritó la directora, desde el lumbral del despacho cuando él ya estaba afuera- ¡Usted debe avisarle que ella está a su cargo! –y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué? –Arnold ahogó un grito en su garganta porque no podía gritar en los pasillos y dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente- Estoy muerto… -murmuró y luego levantó el rostro, con resolución- Bien, primero a buscar a la razón de mi muerte.

- Eso es lo más bonito que jamás alguien me haya dicho. –la voz femenina justo atrás de su oreja le hizo dar un respingón y saltar casi un metro lejos de ella, mirándole con sorpresa- ¿Qué? –Helga se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Te estaban buscando! –regañó Arnold, acercándose a ella.

- Lo sé. –la rubia sonrió de lado- Eso es lo que implica el faltar a clases. –dio otro paso hacia él y sonrió lobuna- Y tú te estas saltando clases ahora.

- Yo estoy justificado. –se cruzó de brazos- Y dado que te encontré, mejor regresamos a clases y esperamos por tu transporte…

- No. –y Helga se giró, comenzando a avanzar hacia la dirección contraria.

Arnold parpadeó extrañado hasta comprender lo que ocurría y corrió atrás de ella.

- No se corre en los pasillos. –le regañó con sarcasmo la chica, mirándolo a su lado- Para ser un chico tan bueno, te abusas de tu poder.

- No quería que te escaparas. –Arnold metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean- Helga, debemos volver.

- Voy a ir a ese estúpido concurso… a cambio, cabeza de balón, solo dame un respiro ¿Si? –no estaba preguntando y por la dirección que llevaban, lo estaba guiando hacia la puerta trasera de la preparatoria- Odio esas cosas.

- Pero eres muy buena. –le recordó el rubio y ella se detuvo, parándose frente a él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –ladeó el rostro- No has estado aquí por siete años, Arnoldo.

- Pero me lo han dicho. –recalcó él- Y me gustaría ver que te ganaras ese premio. Te lo mereces.

La chica bajó la mirada un segundo y murmuró algo, aunque él no pudo escucharlo bien. Pero antes de poder preguntar, Helga levantó la vista, con resolución y siguió caminando.

- Mi madre está en Washington, por trabajo.

- ¿En serio? –Arnold volvió a alcanzarla y se paró a su lado- Algo me habían dicho que tu mamá había conseguido empleo después de…

- De asistir a la AA. –ella sonrió de lado, con cierta crueldad- No es secreto de nadie que mi madre fue alcohólica depresiva por muchos años, chico de la jungla. Pero ahora está mejor. Ella juró que estaría en el concurso. Bob tiene que filmar un comercial, así que no puede. –se encogió de hombros- Así que si gano, lo golpearé con el trofeo. –bromeó, agitando un bate invisible.

- Me alegra ver que te llevas mejor con tus padres. –Arnold sonrió con ánimo, porque todos esos años, su mayor tormento había sido saber que posiblemente había dejado a Helga sola, para que sobreviviera a un ambiente hostil.

- Resulta que con Olga fue igual hasta que ella comenzó a llamar la atención, haciendo cosas sorprendentes. Por eso siempre procuraba acaparar la atención de nuestros padres sobre mí, hasta que maduró y quiso arreglar nuestra relación. A veces pienso que ellos nunca planearon tener hijos, son algo despistados. Pero se están esforzando. –explicó Helga, saliendo del edificio y sentándose contra el muro de la fachada.

Arnold se unió a ella y por un momento hubo silencio, en donde el joven notó que si bien había dolor en la mirada femenina, ella lucía mucho más tranquila, como si fuese un recuerdo doloroso y no uno presente.

- También están intentando mejorar su matrimonio, eran dos extraños en la misma casa. Pero Miriam comenzó a asistir a AA después de que… -la chica se sonrojó- algo pasara.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Después de qué…?–Arnold inclinó el rostro sorpresivamente cerca de la chica, pero esta le dio un manotazo y lo apartó, de manera nerviosa.

- ¡Espacio personal, cabeza de balón! ¡Dios! –gruñó, mirándolo con fastidio- Después de que se enterara que no le conté a nadie de la familia cuando me dio mi primera menstruación ¿Feliz? –casi escupió las palabras, completamente roja.

Pero cuando terminó esa oración, ambos estaban sonrojados. El chico se rascó la nuca, observando el cielo y lentamente le regresó a ver. Helga seguía mirando a un costado, con los labios apretados y fulminando con su mirada el vacío.

- No quería ponerte incómoda. Lo lamento mucho. –Arnold deslizó su mano sobre la femenina pero ella se soltó, sin siquiera alguna agresividad.

- Tú también te estabas poniendo incómodo. –le recordó ella, girándose el rostro en su dirección.

- Pero no por lo que me dijiste, sino por cómo reaccionaste. –le miró con una sonrisa comprensiva- No es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Bueno, debería apenarte no informar a tu familia de algo tan natural y hasta motivo de alegría.

- ¿Alegría? –lo golpeó en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, aun roja- ¿Estás loco?

- Bueno, en muchas culturas es así, significa que te has vuelto una mujer. –esquivó otro golpe por pura suerte- ¿Las fiestas de quince y dieciséis años? ¿Presentar a una dama en sociedad? –Arnold atrapó las manos de la chica por sus muñecas y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la manera en que estaba sonrojada y furiosa. Todo en una expresión mixta, única en Helga.

- ¡Te estas burlando de mí! –parecía estar a punto de gruñirle, como una bestia salvaje.

Y Arnold recordó el consejo de su padre para cuando se encontraba con un animal herido, clavó su mirada sobre la femenina y relajó su postura, recogió sus dedos, ocultando sus uñas y la sostuvo de esa manera. Tal vez fuese más por la manera tan peculiar en la que actuó, pero Helga bajó sus manos y ladeó el rostro, sin entender qué pretendía hacer.

- No me estoy burlando de ti. –explicó con un tono de voz suave y calmado- Solo te digo la verdad. En San Lorenzo asistí a mi madre en muchas ocasiones cuando ayudaba a la gente, he visto muchas cosas en mi vida, entre esos más de veinte partos. Y ahí se hacía una gran celebración cuando una niña pasaba a ser _señorita_ y ella se enorgullecía de ello porque significaba que pasaba a una etapa de cortejo, como una flor que se abría, se sentía más hermosa. –la mirada de Helga se abrió con sorpresa y él tomó más valor, soltándola de su agarre- Y entre la Gente de los Ojos Verdes se hacía un ritual a la Luna, pues ellos creían que las mujeres eran sus descendientes directas. Si una joven tenía su primera menstruación en la _luna de sangre_ o eclipse lunar, ella sería una chamán y gurú de la Diosa. –la mano del chico se apoyó sobre la femenina y esta vez ella no retiró el agarre- Lo que me sorprende es que se lo ocultaras a tu familia, a tu madre ¿No es una etapa que necesitas apoyo femenino?

- No confiaba en ella. En nadie, me eduqué sola y compraba lo que necesitaba con mi dinero. Cuando Miriam se enteró le afectó mucho, se puso muy mal y cuando me reclamó por la falta de confianza yo le dije que no confiaba en nadie. Al parecer fue muy duro, pues al día siguiente comenzó a asistir a las reuniones de los _Alcohólicos Anónimos_. –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros- En algo tienes razón: Fue un evento de cambio.

- ¿Lo ves? Esto es algo de lo que deberías sentirte orgullosa. –comentó, sonriendo suavemente, de esa manera delicada que no cubría todo su rostro, sino como una simple sonrisa de lado, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Te has vuelto más interesante, cabeza de balón. Más sabio. –admitió, quitando su mano para revisar el reloj de muñeca que tenía- Bueno, el transporte nos está esperando, ya es hora.

Arnold se levantó y extendió su mano en dirección de ella, pero Helga le dio un manotazo más por costumbre que por otra cosa y se levantó sola. La chica entro al edificio y el rubio le siguió los pasos en silencio, observándola fijamente. Lo que tal vez fue una mala idea, porque si hubiese estado atendiendo a cualquier otro lugar, no hubiese tenido que sufrir mirando como Helga se distraía buscando en su chaqueta hasta que encontró una paleta redonda de color rosa, descuidadamente mordió la parte inferior de la envoltura y la arrancó abruptamente, liberando el cristalino caramelo que parecía haberse vuelto su único alimento cuando estaba en la preparatoria. O por lo menos eso pensaba Arnold. Porque si era sincero, se distraía siempre en la manera agresiva en que ella rodeaba la paleta con su lengua antes de meterla en su boca y dejarla ahí.

- ¡Hey! –la mano de Helga lo golpeó directo en el pecho, deteniéndolo sorpresivamente- Vista al frente, chico de la jungla.

Arnold parpadeó extrañado y observó que estaba a un par de centímetros de haberse chocado contra una Mini Van blanca. Ni siquiera recordaba haber caminado. Maldición, en verdad se distraía con facilidad con Helga ¿Eso era malo, verdad? Si, debía ser muy malo, porque casi se estrella contra un auto que por suerte estaba estacionado.

La chofer se bajó del asiento de conductora, apenas debía tener veinte años y vestía un overol de trabajo azul, con su cabello castaño recogido bajo una gorra desgastada y su rostro pecoso lucía la más divertida sonrisa por encontrar a alguien tan bien vestido y dulce como Arnold a punto de golpearse contra su auto.

- ¡Pataki! –la chica deslizó la puerta lateral de la Van dejando ver dos filas de asientos que posiblemente dejaban entrar a cinco personas muy apretadas en cada una- Un milagro que seas puntual.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Smith. –Helga se lanzó sobre el asiento y se acomodó descuidadamente contra la ventana, moviendo la redonda paleta de un lado a otro.

- ¿Él también viene? –preguntó la castaña, señalando despectivamente a Arnold, aunque sonrió de lado- Tu novio es lindo, Pataki.

- No es mi novio. –aclaró Helga, sacándose la paleta y señalando con esta a la conductora.

- Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, la directora me pidió que escoltara a Helga al concurso, como representante de la preparatoria. –se presentó el rubio, subiendo también- Lamento las molestias.

- Descuida, cualquier novio de Pataki es bienvenido.

- ¡No es mi novio! –gruñó Helga, notando como la mujer cerraba la puerta de la Mini Van y caminaba hacia la puerta del conductor- Óyeme bien Smith… -pero la castaña arrancó y subió el volumen de la radio, dejando que una fuerte tonada sonara opacando el canal de comunicación desde los asientos traseros hasta ella- Ella es tan… molesta. –maldijo Helga, apoyándose contra el asiento y buscando sus audífonos antes de conectarlos a su celular y ponérselos.

Arnold asumió que esa era una manera de decirle que no charlarían en el camino, por lo que cerró los ojos y se apoyó descuidadamente contra el respaldo del asiento. Por suerte nunca se había aburrido cuando estaba solo, el tener una imaginación excesivamente florecida solía ser una ventaja y después de las experiencias que cargaba de San Lorenzo y la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, lo que llegaba a imaginar solía llegar a ser épico y sorprendente.

No supo en que momento cayó dormido, tal vez cuando escalaba un templo oculto en un bosque mexicano o posiblemente al inicio de su descubrimiento de un yeti en las montañas suecas. Pero el estridente sonido de la puerta de la mini van al abrirse le hizo parpadear con cierta pereza y sonrió al notar la cálida luz de la mañana entrando por las ventanas.

- Ya despierten tortolos. –la voz de la conductora le hizo enfocar mejor y notar la mirada pícara que ella tenía.

Repentinamente su cálido apoyo se movió y él casi resbaló al suelo. Arnold levantó la mirada y se sorprendió val er que estaba descansado contra el pecho de Helga y esta se estaba despertando.

No tuvo tiempo de reacción. La mirada de sorpresa en los ojos azules cambió radicalmente a una de enfado que indicaba que no le oiría. Aunque, si lo intentara ¿Qué podía explicarle?

Aunque…

Arnold por fin se percató de que la ira congelante de Helga era porque seguía apoyado descaradamente sobre su escote. Así que se separó, con las manos en alto pero ella solo lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo a su rostro. En lugar de mirarlo, observó sobre su hombro a la castaña.

- ¿Smith…?

- ¿Si…?

- ¡Aparta! –e inmediatamente empujó a Arnold hacia atrás.

El chico trastabilló contra el asiento y el pequeño corredor interno de la Mini Van, sus pies llegaron a la pequeña grada, justo en la salida y tuvo que agradecer su entrenamiento en San Lorenzo porque en último momento apoyó su pie el suficiente tiempo para deslizar su cuerpo fuera y caer sobre la punta de sus pies hasta caer de rodillas, con una pierna flexionada y con su otra rodilla en el suelo.

Helga se quedó sorprendida al ver la agilidad del chico y tuvo que cerrar su boca al descubrir que estaba sin aliento. Arnold le sonrió tranquilamente y extendió su mano en dirección de ella, dispuesto a ayudarla a bajar en un acto completo de caballerosidad deslumbrante.

- Tu novio es tan romántico. –bromeó la conductora, desde un lado, mirando la escena y sin poder contenerse al ver tal despliegue de situación.

- No es mi novio. –gruñó la rubia, apartando la mano del chico y bajándose de un salto, pasando de ambos y caminando hacia un gran anfiteatro- Solo es un anormal pervertido educado por monos. –masculló.

- No me educaron monos. –aclaró Arnold, levantándose y sacudiendo la tierra de su jean.

- Si, porque de todo lo que dijo eso es lo que deberías aclarar. –la castaña sonrió de costado- Puedes llamarme Janet. Yo los espero aquí afuera, como ordenó la directora. –la mujer se despidió agitando sus dedos y se subió al asiento de conductora.

Arnold sonrió resignado y corrió atrás de Helga, sorprendiéndose de la aglomeración de gente que había. Nunca hubiese esperado que un concurso de deletreo fuese a lograr tantos espectadores. El chico notó que varias preparatorias privadas, con sus relucientes uniformes estaban ahí, no solo con los participantes, sino con suficientes estudiantes para animarlos. Arnold anotó mentalmente que eso era una buena idea y debía llevarse a cabo.

- Si… Si Miriam… Estoy bien… -Helga parecía enfrascada en una conversación en el celular, esquivando a la gente que iba entrando- Yo entiendo… Pero ¿Vas a estar aquí?... –frunció el ceño un momento y luego pareció relajarse- Entonces no hay problema… Descuida, Miriam… -rodó los ojos y clavó su mirada sobre Arnold- Estoy con el cabeza de balón… ¡Mamá! ¡No! Voy a colgar… estás siendo ridícula. –bajó el celular, fastidiada y miró a Arnold como si se extrañara que siguiera ahí parado- ¿No vas a entrar?

- ¿Qué dijo tu madre? –consultó, sin inmutarse. En el fondo el chico se preguntaba si Helga no se aburría de darle una actitud tan huraña cuando él sabía que no era toda su personalidad.

- Que tardaría en llegar y que tiene unos clientes que llegaron de un vuelo desde Sudáfrica por lo que tendrá que perderse el final. –ella se encogió de hombros y señaló una puerta- Entrada de visitantes, yo debo ir con los participantes.

- Esta bien… nos vemos con el premio, Helga. –no dijo nada más porque había notado que ella se encontraba tranquila, entendiendo la situación de su madre y sin lucir decepcionada.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, le costó encontrar un asiento adelante, pero cuando la competencia comenzó le pareció absurdo. Bien pudo haberse sentado completamente atrás o esconderse en un bote de basura, que Helga no le dedicó ni una mirada. Aunque la idea le sorprendió ¿Por qué querría que le mirase? Tal vez porque la había acompañado hasta ahí y le parecía que lo menos que podía hacer era dirigirle una o dos miradas. Pero la rubia mantenía contacto visual únicamente con los jueces, ajena a cualquier otra persona. Realmente había cambiado en ese tiempo, la chica se había vuelto más segura, como si supiera que se merecía algo mejor. Aunque al mismo tiempo, si Arnold la miraba fijamente, podía encontrar a la frágil niña que encontró bajo la lluvia, manchada de lodo y pena. Pero ya desesperada y sola, rota y sin vida, sino con un aire melancólico y delicado que le daba un grado de belleza intangible, algo que se apreciaba cuando se distraía o parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, sin interpretar su lado salvaje.

- Que distintos tú y yo. –murmuró, notando el abismo que había crecido entre ambos.

Cuando se quedó en San Lorenzo con sus padres, Helga había sido la persona que más lo había apoyado a hacerlo. Ella le había dicho que después de tanto tiempo soñando con el regreso de ellos, era obvio que ahora debía quedarse con sus padres. La pequeña niña de entonces le dijo que estaría bien, que seguirían en contacto y lo visitaría en las vacaciones. Y él le creyó, de la misma manera que creyó en ella cuando le dijo que sobrevivirían a la selva o que sus padres estarían vivos. Arnold no hubiese sobrevivido ni una hora en la selva, pero con Helga había sido una aventura. Y dejarla ir le había costado más de lo que hubiese querido admitir, porque por fin cuando había entendido las dos piezas que armaban a Helga, el duro exterior y el suave interior, no había querido separase de ella. San Lorenzo le había dado la claridad de decirle a la chica cuanto la amaba y pudo perderse en sus labios en más de una ocasión. Tal vez eso era lo peor, porque habiendo por fin confesado sus emociones mutuamente, había sido empujado por su amor hacia sus padres y por Helga misma para quedarse y separarse de ella una vez más. Ambos se habían jurado, como el par de soñadores que eran, mantener una relación a distancia y antes de que Helga partiera, ambos creyeron que funcionaría y que sería perfecto.

A veces, en San Lorenzo, mientras su madre le explicaba las cualidades de algún veneno, él se encontraba reconociendo que si Helga le hubiese dicho que volviera a Hillwood, él hubiese aceptado. Y luego eso le aterraba, porque implicaba poner su afecto hacia sus padres y el afecto que tenía por ella en una lucha.

Pero si alguien le preguntaba si cambiaría su pasado, él diría que no. Su tiempo con sus padres había sido maravilloso y vivir en San Lorenzo implicó una gran aventura.

Lamentablemente no hubieron cartas que respondieran a las suyas por parte de Helga, no hubo visitas en las vacaciones y cuando sus abuelos viajaban para reunirse con él por unas semanas, traían noticias de todos sus amigos, menos de la rubia.

No, mentía, había una carta que había recibido de Helga, con tinta purpura y su delicada letra. Y en esa letra terminaba con él, confesándole que había escrito cientos de cartas pero no había tenido el valor de enviárselas. La actual _Reina del Mal_ le había dicho que era una cobarde y sus manos temblaban cada vez que deseaba enviar una carta para él. La peor parte de esa carta había sido leer que Arnold no se merecía eso, que él se merecía algo mejor y simplemente lo _liberaba_.

Aunque él le escribió decenas de cartas protestando, no tuvo respuesta. Arnold luchó contra esa carta con todo lo que tenía, las primeras cartas que envió fueron tímidas y dudosas, las siguientes fuertes y enérgicas, las últimas suplicantes, lastimeras. Al final, dejó de escribirle, porque no hubo respuesta. Y el tiempo no quitó el dolor pero si el resentimiento. No podía enojarse con ella. En el fondo la entendía, dolorosamente, porque si ella había escrito cientos de poemas para él en secreto pero había sido ruda siempre ¿Cómo exigirle que le mostrara su parte más tierna por el mismo medio que usaba para expresar su oculto arte? Le había dolido no tenerla, pero fue más doloroso ponerla en esa situación, pues ella también se merecía un novio mejor.

Años después, mientras era la chica más problemática de la preparatoria, parecía comportarse como si lo ocurrido hubiese sido cosa de niños, a él le costaba verlo de esa manera, porque si bien habían pasado años, para él había sido importante todo lo ocurrido.

No estaba pensando en amor, por supuesto, pero no había duda de que hasta entonces Helga era la persona más importante para él, lo hacía reír, lo frustraba, lo enojaba, lograba ponerlo terriblemente nervioso, lo distraía tontamente y lo ponía en el límite de su paciencia, lo hacía sufrir y ponerse melancólico. Obviamente todo lo que habían vivido demostraba que no había sido ningún sentimiento infantil y le frustraba verla tan tranquila ahora.

- Bueno… si fuimos niños. –apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento y observó el techo abovedado del anfiteatro.

Repentinamente sonaron aplausos a su alrededor y la gente se levantó en una ovación sorpresiva. Arnold observó que en el escenario se encontraba Helga, con un rostro de desinterés, mientras le entregaban un gran trofeo dorado y estrechaban su mano. El chico se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir sorprendido ¿Cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus recuerdos? A veces debía quitarse esa mala costumbre de ensimismarse o un día terminaría atropellado o peor.

La esperó hasta que saliera y no le extrañó que le lanzara el trofeo encima, como si fuese una bolsa de ropa sucia. No pudo ni felicitarla, porque ella estaba esquivando personas que querían hablar con ella y felicitar su destreza para deletrear complejas palabras sin necesidad de pedir el significado de las mismas. Pero Helga parecía más interesada en empujar a las personas y hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras, saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

- ¿Qué ocurre…? –Arnold se apresuró a su encuentro y ella simplemente cerró su agarre contra la muñeca masculina, arrastrándolo afuera- ¿Helga…?

- Miriam se fue con un hombre sospechoso… y no fue hace mucho. –explicó, llegando a la calle y mirando a uno y otro lado- ¡Ahí!

Y Arnold tuvo que darle la razón, un apuesto hombre rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Miriam mientras le decía algo al oído y la hacía reír. Helga lucía visiblemente molesta y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo en esa dirección, pero Arnold la retuvo.

- ¡Suéltame, zopenco! ¿No ves que mi madre esta con otro hombre? –acusó.

Pero el chico la atrajo a él en un simple movimiento y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, paralizándola en el acto.

- Tal vez estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas ¿No crees? Pero… -respiró hondo, como si se sorprendiera de lo que iba a decir- podemos seguirlos para confirmar.

- Pero Smith…

- Le diré que te harán una entrevista y por eso vamos a demorar. –sonrió ligeramente culpable y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azulados de la chica- Después de todo, la gente tiende a creerme.

Por un momento Helga pareció sonreír, Arnold no pudo confirmarlo pero la mirada de la chica se relajó y hasta mostró cierta picardía cargada de diversión. Pero al segundo siguiente lo empujó lejos de ella y le observó exasperada.

- Espacio personal, cabeza de balón ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que respetes mi espacio personal? –acusó, cruzándose de brazos- Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu plan?

El chico sonrió, sintiendo que volvía a estar en cuarto grado y se embarcaba en sus locos planes. Aunque en esta ocasión tenía por compañía a Helga Pataki y no a Gerald ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Nota de Autora: **Como en los viejos tiempos, complicando las cosas para solucionar curiosos problemas. Aunque los problemas de adultos pueden no siempre terminar como lo hacían en su infancia ¿No creen?

¡Lamento no haber respondido reviews! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Pero deben entender en una semana me han llegado más de **100 reviews**en diferentes historias ¡Cien! ¡Gracias! ¡En serio! ¡Pero eso es un montón! ¡Por eso ando atrasada respondiendo!

…eso y que estoy en un foro de los merodeadores, de RPG (¿Alguno de ustedes rolea? Voy a aceptar que me digan "Lo hago en facebook") y me unieron a un clan de gamers llamado _BadPenguin Squad_. Así que mi tiempo se ha acortado. Pero eso no importa, importa que ¡Son geniales! ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

No había resultado tan fácil como Arnold había pensado que sería en un inicio. Los dos chicos se escabullaron entre la gente, siguiendo a una moderada distancia a la madre de Helga con su peculiar acompañante. Pero no tardaron un minuto en darse cuenta que serían descubiertos fácilmente si Miriam simplemente decidía regresar a ver hacia atrás.

- ¡Escóndete! –urgió Arnold, empujando a Helga a un callejón cuando la pareja se detuvo sorpresivamente y atentaron con mirar hacia atrás.

La chica maldijo por lo bajo, se estaba comenzando a cansar de meterse en callejones sucios, quedando atrapada contra la pared y con Arnold apretándose directamente a su cuerpo, mientras espiaba hacia la calle.

- Mejor regresamos… -murmuró la chica, empujándolo con desgana. Ni siquiera tenía el humor suficiente para recordarle que la gente común, en Estados Unidos, no se la pasaba tan cerca del resto de gente.

- ¿Acaso te estas rindiendo? –preguntó sorprendido Arnold.

- Me estoy cansando. Si Miriam esta con otro hombre…

- Eso no lo sabemos.

- …no es de mi incumbencia. –se cruzó de brazos y observó a un costado.

- Entraron a una cafetería… -murmuró el chico, sin darse por vencido y la tomó de la mano- Ven, vamos…

- Voy a ponerte una orden de restricción… -murmuró la chica, siendo arrastrada por él en dirección contraria de la cafetería, entrando a una tienda que ni siquiera pudo ver de que iba- Pero ¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró.

Y notó que estaban en una tienda de disfraces. Una pequeña, simple y abarrotada tienda de disfraces.

- Que conveniente. –comentó con sarcasmo Helga, notando como su acompañante se ponía a buscar rápidamente entre los disfraces, haciéndole preguntas rápidas al dependiente- Voy a vigilar que no salgan de la cafetería…

Aunque pareció que Arnold no escuchó sus palabras, pues seguía hablando apresuradamente con el hombre. Helga se apoyó contra la puerta de cristal del establecimiento y frunció el ceño al mirar su muñeca ¿Cuántas veces él la había tomado de ahí? ¿O de su mano? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él encontrando natural acercarse tanto a una chica como para apoyar su frente contra la de ella? Una punzada incómoda rasgó su pecho. Casi sonrió con crueldad y apretó su agarre contra la puerta del establecimiento. En un libro había leído que no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado, aquello que una vez te perteneció siempre lo sería, así que los celos por antiguos amores eran normales. Entonces ¿Era eso lo que sentía? ¿Cuándo pensaba en Arnold haciendo todo eso con otra chica y su corazón parecía retorcerse con sensaciones amargas del pasado era normal? Lo que esperaba es que así fuese, que simplemente fuese como el fantasma de una parte de su cuerpo que hubiese sido amputada, dándole cosquillas de vez en cuando, pero sin estar ahí.

Después de siete años separados, nadie podía esperar que su vida se hubiese estancado. Realmente hubiese sido melodramático pensar lo contrario, ella había seguido con su vida. En un inicio buscando ese valor y esa seguridad de los que carecía cuando se hablaba de ser sincera consigo misma y con el resto.

En un inicio había pensado ser indigna de Arnold cuando sus estúpidos nervios habían arruinado su oportunidad con el chico. Nervios, cobardía, defensas, inseguridad… y poco amor propio. Porque eso había sido lo que más le había golpeado, lo que realmente indicaba el núcleo de sus fallas. La falta total de seguridad en sí misma, de creer que podía conquistar y merecer a un chico como Arnold en lugar de solo tener que poseerlo en las sombras, por creerse menos que gente como Ruth o Lila.

Helga había creado, como toda alma abandonada, un Dios, pero ese Dios era de carne y hueso, de cabellos como el oro, mirada de esmeralda y con un poder sanador más allá de cualquier entendimiento humano. Ella había basado su felicidad, su necesidad de afecto, de familia, de reconocimiento en él. Por suerte, en algún momento en verdad había creado sentimientos románticos por Arnold y no solo por la idealización que había construido de él. Pero hasta cierto punto había sido un romance construido en la infancia. A veces se preguntaba cuántas personas habían sentido un amor desde tan corta edad que durara por tantos años ¿Y a alguien le había durado ese amor hasta la adolescencia?

Aunque ella había encontrado algo diferente cuando su Dios se quedó en San Lorenzo. No, no habían sido nuevos amores los que llegaron a su vida cuando él se fue, pero si la realidad y el amor propio. Algo innovador y desconocido para ella por tanto tiempo que cuando por fin se descubrió y llegó a amarse, se sorprendió de haber vivido tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Y no solo amarse, sino aceptar que se merecía cosas, sensaciones, vivencias, experiencias.

Pero cuando Arnold había vuelto a su vida, parecía reclamar un punto medio. No se comportaba como cuando eran niños ni tampoco como el tan corto tiempo en que fue su novio en San Lorenzo. No le parecía injusto que el chico quisiera su trato especial, en realidad, le era halagador porque no era tonta, Arnold también la tenía consideraba en un lugar exclusivo en su vida. Él solo quería un trato igual, se sentía merecedor de algo así ¿Eso lo hacía prepotente? No, lo hacía un chico que estaba seguro de sí mismo, algo que ella también había aprendido a ser.

Helga regresó a ver sobre su hombro, notando como Arnold parecía escoger sombreros femeninos de ala ancha y le lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa, amigable e inofensiva.

Exacto, él había proclamado un trato especial, un vínculo especial con ella, como si el hecho de que conociera sus secretos le hiciera creer, inconscientemente, que podía estar zumbando alrededor de ella, con naturalidad. Arnold no se le insinuaba, ni le hacía sentir que tuviese sentimientos románticos por ella. Simplemente parecía tener la confianza y seguridad de llevar acabo cosas que de niño nunca había hecho.

- Bueno, ya no somos niños tampoco. –se dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Helga? –la chica dio un respingón al notar al rubio apenas a unos pasos atrás de ella.

- Que te demoras terriblemente. –masculló, defensiva, cruzándose de brazos. Si, había cosas que no cambiaban,

- Solo quería escoger algo bonito para ti. –admitió tranquilamente Arnold enseñándole lo que había escogido.

Y ahí venía el contraste, lo sabía el chico. Los hombros de Helga se relajaron, esa arruga que se formaba en su entrecejo se eliminó, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus labios se entreabrieron apenas y sus cejas se elevaron. Sorprendida, halagada al punto que el sonrojo tardaba en llegar como en un efecto retardado. Y todo cambiaba en un par de parpadeos. A veces tres. A veces dos. En esa ocasión fueron tres y ella cambió su reacción a indiferencia, pero Arnold ya sabía, que después de tantos años, aún tenía esa ligera sonrisa oculta, que forzaba la comisura de su labio derecho, tentándolo tanto que deseaba decirle que se relajara, que era normal que un caballero se preocupara por una dama, que era elemental que él le dedicara un pensamiento, dos, tres o muchos más que al resto de personas. Pero no lo hizo, porque sonaría a que se estaba coqueteando o Helga podría creer que tenía afectos por ella que no existían. Y no quería volver a herirla como cuando eran niños. Nunca más.

- Dame eso. –tomó de entre las manos del chico la ropa y se fue a un probador, sin siquiera mirar que había ahí.

Arnold se quedó afuera, con una sonrisa ladeada, sin extrañarse ya de sus acciones. Simplemente sacó su billetera y pago de antemano el alquiler de todas las cosas que había escogido. Él por su parte se puso encima de su camisa una chaqueta deportiva negra con logos de flamas en las mangas y en la parte baja de la misma. Al parecer eran parte de un disfraz de algún personaje que no reconoció en absoluto. Pero él había escogido ese atuendo porque la capucha era ancha. Así que se la echó encima para ocultar su cabeza en las penumbras. Al mismo tiempo se puso unas gafas oscuras rectangulares y decidió no pensar cuantas normas estaban quebrantando en nombre de Helga.

- Debo admitirlo, cabeza de balón… el tiempo en la jungla te dio algo de sentido común en los gustos. Por un momento pensé que me darías la faldita escocesa que usabas.

Él estuvo a punto de replicar pero se contuvo. No iba a seguir con su juego. Menos cuando no parecía Helga. La chica tenía una gabardina purpura hasta sus rodillas, ajustada a la cintura y torso, un sombrero de ala amplia del mismo color y todo su cabello rubio estaba oculto en una peluca negra recogido en una coleta a su costado derecho con el largo cabello cayendo sobre su hombro hasta su pecho. No era Helga, era… algo sofisticado y delicado que incomodó a Arnold hasta la médula.

- Te ves… diferente. –ella asintió a su curioso cumplido y buscó su billetera pero él negó rápido- Yo ya pague.

- No creas que con ropa y accesorios vas a meterte en mis pantalones. –bromeó la chica y pasó de él hasta salir del establecimiento. Sin percatarse que había dejado al chico boquiabierto.

Casi se coordinaron mentalmente, se encaminaron a la cafetería y entraron a la cafetería. Helga casi se detuvo de golpe cuando encontró, al fondo de la misma, estaba su madre conversando animadamente con el apuesto hombre. Ambos platicando animadamente.

Él con la mano sobre la de Miriam.

Él inclinándose a Miriam de manera sospechosa.

Él tomándola del mentón, un segundo apenas, pero notándose ella relajada.

Él…

- ¿Mesa para dos? –una mujer se interpuso entre ambos, ocultándole la vista a Helga.

- Una mesa…

- Ahí. –apuntó la rubia, señalando un lugar desocupado en la parte frontal de la cafetería pero que tenía perfecta vista hacia la mesa donde estaba Miriam y _ese _sujeto.

La mesera los guio y Arnold tuvo que pedir dos cafés porque Helga tenía la mirada clavada hacia su madre, completamente seria.

- No puedo creerlo… -masculló, sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos- No puede ser…

Y ese hombre sacó de su chaqueta una caja rojiza y se la extendió hacia Miriam. La mujer la tomó con cuidado, abriéndola como si fuese a descubrir una reliquia en ella. La mirada azulada de la mujer se iluminó y se extendió para abrazar al desconocido. Obviamente el detalle había sido de su total agrado, pues el hombre reía a buen recaudo.

Helga se quitó el sombrero y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, cerrando los ojos. En ese momento una mesera se acercó a ellos y mientras Arnold acariciaba la espalda de la rubia, le explicó que no sucedía nada.

- ¿Helga…? –susurró el chico, no muy seguro de qué hacer en ese momento- No puedes sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

- Claro, porque todo el mundo regala joyería a sus amistades… -murmuró contra el mantel- Yo estaba segura que las cosas estaban saliendo bien entre mis padres. Pero una vez más, confirmo que no soy exactamente conocedora de las ecuaciones del amor.

- Te aseguro que debe haber una explicación ¿En verdad crees que tu madre le haría algo así a tu padre? –consultó en un susurro.

La chica levantó su rostro de golpe y lo observó fijamente.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando compartimos esa casa en la playa? ¿Tu familia y la mía? –el chico asintió- ¿Sabes qué hacía mi madre mientras estabas ocupado siendo engañado por una chica y yo intentaba advertírtelo?

- Intentabas arruinar nuestro tiempo juntos… -corrigió el chico, sonriendo suavemente de lado. Después de tanto tiempo, tenía sentido el pasado y todo se volvía un agradable recuerdo que a él no le molestaba rememorar.

…pero al parecer para ella era diferente, pues apartó la mirada, visiblemente molesta y no dijo nada hasta que los cafés llegaron. Ahí, intentó esconder su sonrojo atrás de la gran taza y lo observó visiblemente fastidiada.

- A lo que voy. –retomó, advirtiéndole con la mirada que limitara sus comentarios- Ella pasó coqueteando con un sujeto… un instructor de baile… -agitó la mano como si espantara un insecto- No recuerdo su nombre.

- Ah… ¿Y cómo sabes que estaba coqueteando? –entrecerró los ojos el chico, mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde Miriam y el desconocido charlaban animadamente.

- Él le ofreció clases gratis y ella aceptó… y de música como salsa, rumba, flamenco… todos esos bailes tan… -entrecerró los ojos y bajó la voz- de contacto.

- ¿Y eso te parece coquetear? –se sorprendió- ¿En serio?

- ¿Sabes que ese instructor es hermano de la directora de nuestra preparatoria? –acusó- Me enteré por ella de esas clases. Miriam ni siquiera me lo dijo, como si fuese algo malo… ¿Qué tan tonta fui para no darme cuenta en ese tiempo? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

- O estabas muy ocupada intentando apartarme de Summer. –apuntó Arnold y por un momento juró que Helga iba a lanzarle su taza de café en la cara, por lo que prefirió hacer como ella y ocultarse atrás de la propia.

- Y vino la directora, toda… encantada… diciéndome que su hermano le había dicho que Miriam había sido una espléndida alumna y que quería volverla a ver ahora que vivía en Hillwood… la directora pensó que eso animaría a mi madre… Obviamente nunca se lo dije a Miriam -masculló y dejó caer la taza sobre el plato con algo de fuerza- ¿Entiendes? Ese hombre puede ser… como el instructor de baile.

- Helga… puedo jurarte que exageras. –negó resignado- Te lo puedo asegurar. Ni antes ni ahora está pasando algo raro.

- Eso pensaba sobre lo del instructor pero viendo esto… pues me hace dudar. –la chica rápidamente se ocultó contra el menú y Arnold solo la imitó cuando escuchó la voz de Miriam y de ese hombre acercarse a ellos y luego alejarse hacia la salida- Hay que seguirlos…

- Hay que pagar por los cafés… -susurró el rubio.

- Tú has eso, yo no planeo perderlos de vista.

Y antes de que Arnold se pudiese quejar, vio a la chica salir casi corriendo de la cafetería, dejándolo dividido entre seguirla o no. Al final la moral pudo más que él y sacó más dinero de lo necesario y lo dejó en la mesa, corriendo atrás de Helga. Si lo pensaba… si eso fuese una cita, le estaba saliendo terriblemente cara y nada íntima.

Aunque claro, no era una cita.

Salió corriendo fuera de la cafetería, disculpándose con una mesera que casi deja caer su bandeja al pasar él tan cerca de ella. Ya en la calle buscó a un lado y al otro, sin rastro de Helga o de su madre. Hasta que alcanzó a ver a la mujer entre la multitud y se apresuró por el camino.

En ese momento una mano le tomó del brazo y lo jaló dentro de un callejón. Bien, era ese tipo de días.

- Tenemos algo con encontrarnos en este tipo de lugares ¿No? –bromeó, sin extrañarse que fuesen las manos de la chica sobre su chaqueta y forzándolo a pegarse a su cuerpo para perderse en las sombras- Pensé que… no te gustaba que invadiera tu espacio personal. –lanzó una mirada hacia abajo y tragó en seco, notando como a través de la gabardina podía ver muy bien, en caída suicida, el escote de la chica perlado por un ligero sudor por estar corriendo de un lado a otro. Arnold se recordó que los caballeros no contaban las ocho gotitas que tenía el escote de una dama y apartó la mirada. La adolescencia parecía ser una prueba para guardarse como caballero… y estaba fallando ¡Y tan bien que le había ido de niño!

- ¿Qué estás mirando? –a pesar de la peluca negra y el sombrero que la ocultaba, Helga seguía siendo Helga… tal vez ligeramente como un personaje de novela de detectives, la peligrosa mujer que nadie debía confiar porque solo traía problemas, de…

- Labios… -sin darse cuenta se le escapó su pensamiento, recordando que siempre esos personajes tenían peligrosos labios pintados de carmesí- Digo, lazo… -se apresura a corregirse- Aun tengo tu lazo.

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió y Helga levantó la mirada con sorpresa, sin realmente entender por qué sacaba a colación el tema. La sintió temblar contra su cuerpo y deseo abrazarla, porque parecía que había cometido un error. No había nada malo en mostrarle su afecto de una forma tan inocente ¿No? Pero tal vez ella pensaría que tenía otras intenciones. Y no quería herirla… Más cuando estúpidamente había dicho _labios_…

- Me lo imaginé, nunca creí que se darías a alguna chica como regalo cuando estuviste allá. –respondió ligeramente mordaz, entrecerrando los ojos.

Cuando se habían separado en San Lorenzo, Helga se había soltado su perfecto moño rosa y se lo había entregado, como un regalo o mejor dicho, un juramento. Algo que hablaba sobre sus sentimientos. Cuando el padre de Arnold vio el trozo de tela rosa, le contó a su hijo que en Japón creían en el hilo rojo del destino que conectaba a dos personas. Por años Arnold pensó que tal vez lo que lo unía a Helga era un lazo color rosa…

- No conocí a ninguna chica que le quedara tan bien. –bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros. Y deseo decirle que lo tenía en su casa, junto a su libro de poemas y el zapato de Cecile.

- Tan simpático… -lanzó una mirada hacia la calle- Para que veas que tengo razón… ellos entraron a una tienda de lencería ¿No te parece sospechoso?

- Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para todo… -aunque ya no estaba tan convencido. Él no se sentiría cómodo si una amiga le llevara a una tienda así, ni mucho menos él sugeriría entrar a un lugar así. Pero, debía haber una explicación ¿No? Una muy lógica…

- Admite los hechos cabe… -la chica se cortó cuando notó a su madre salir acalorada de la tienda de lencería, riéndose abiertamente, tomada del brazo del hombre junto a ella, quien tenía una bolsa en su mano.

Ambos se detuvieron en la calle, mientras Miriam golpeaba el hombro del desconocido y negaba resignada. El hombre lucía divertido y sorpresivamente sacó un sostén de la bolsa. Arnold apartó la mirada rápidamente ¿Las mujeres se ponían eso? Todo negro, con encaje y transparencias, tirantes que dejarían ver la piel femenina a través de estos, en la parte inferior en forma de corsé con lazos rosas que ajustarían de tal forma los senos hasta formar un provocativo escote levantado.

Repentinamente la presencia de Helga desapareció de su lado. Cuando la buscó desesperadamente la encontró ya corriendo hacia los adultos.

- ¡Helga! –gritó, desesperado, intentando darle alcance pero su voz solo advirtió a Miriam y a su acompañante del inminente encuentro.

El hombre nunca supo que pasó, de repente vio a una extraña chica que iba desvistiéndose hacia su dirección, voló la gabardina, el sombrero y la peluca. Antes de poder decir algo, Helga saltó hacia él y lo tumbó en el suelo, lo levantó del cuello de su costosa chaqueta y levantó su puño amenazante.

- ¡Tal vez mi padre no esté aquí pero estoy segura que desearía hacer lo que planeo hacer contigo, maldito desgraciado! –juró, lanzando su puño hacia atrás.

Le hundiría su bonita nariz dentro del cráneo a pesar de los gritos de su madre. Pero una mano sostuvo su puño, furiosa regresó a ver y se encontró con Arnold, agotado y acalorado mirándola fijamente. Por un momento le observó sin entender, confundida ¿Él también había botado la chaqueta que había alquilado? Pero en la mirada de Helga se leían miles de preguntas ¿Por qué no la dejaba atacar? ¿Por qué no comprendía lo importante que era defender a su maltrecha familia? ¿Por qué…?

- Escucha… -rogó Arnold, arrodillándose junto a ella, sin soltar su puño.

Y Helga notó que el latido de su corazón había estado cegando cualquier otro estímulo auditivo. Aun le costaba comprender como todo se había acallado excepto la voz del rubio, pero no luchó contra ello. Solo prestó atención… y todo tuvo sentido.

- ¡Helga! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Es un amigo! ¡Un amigo! –rogaba Miriam, tapándose la boca, completamente alarmada, sin saber qué hacer. Pero al mismo tiempo el desconocido hablaba, con una risa nerviosa bajo su peso.

La chica lo miró, completamente pálido y temblando, reía como lo hacían los condenados a muerte que sabían que no existe esperanza para ellos.

- No es lo que piensas… -el hombre rodó los ojos cuando ella solo entrecerró los ojos y gruñó- ¡Soy gay! –gritó, tan alto como pudo por el miedo. No siempre una fiera del tamaño y delicadeza que parecía tener Helga podía inmovilizar a un hombre adulto, ni mucho menos asustarlo de muerte.

- ¿Gay? –la rubia perdió toda fuerza y Arnold pudo jalarla hacia él, atrayéndola hacia su regazo para liberar al hombre, bajo el agarre del chico, Helga temblaba y observaba a su madre y al hombre sin comprender- No entiendo…

- Pequeña dama… -Miriam ayudó a levantarse al hombre, pidiéndole disculpas por los problemas, al parecer se llamaba Alex, por la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, entre disculpa y disculpa- Alex es mi compañero de trabajo, él tiene dos gemelas casi de tu edad y me estaba ayudando a comprarte cosas. No soy… buena comprando cosas sin direcciones y quería sorprenderte. –explicó.

- Entonces… -señaló al maltrecho sostén en el suelo y se sonrojó, apartándose de Arnold- ¿Eso es para mí? –chilló.

- Bueno, las señoritas de hoy en día necesitan cosas bonitas y modernas para sentirse cómodas con su cuerpo ¿No crees? –preguntó el hombre, con total naturalidad.

- Helga… ¿No crees que le debes una disculpa a Alex? –preguntó su madre, cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo pensé… -observó a un lado y a otro, sin poder creer todo lo que había hecho- que…

- Si, nos dimos cuenta. –Alex sonrió y Helga tuvo que admitir que tenía una sonrisa simpática y que, cuando le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, tenía piel suave y largos dedos, como de violinista- Pero fue algo bonito lo que hiciste. Ya me gustaría que mis pequeñas gritaran como amazonas para defenderme. –admitió, riendo a buen agrado.

- Entonces… ¿Te fuiste antes del concurso para comprarme todo esto? –preguntó sorprendida.

Miriam simplemente rio y le extendió la pequeña caja alargada que habían visto en el restaurante. Helga la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió, ahogando su voz. No era ninguna joya, ni tampoco algo excesivamente glamuroso.

Pero era perfecto y pensado específicamente para ella. En el interior de la caja había un bolígrafo alargado, de color púrpura y a su costado, en letra rosada estaba inscrito "_Helga G. Pataki_", en la parte superior había un pequeño cuarzo rosado en forma de corazón.

- Felicidades por ganar el concurso de deletreo, pequeña dama. –la voz de su madre le tomó por sorpresa, le costó apartar la mirada del precioso bolígrafo- Tiene tinta púrpura como te gusta y es recargable, la punta es como la de las plumas estilográficas que te gustan.

Helga se lanzó hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndose que la última vez que la había abrazado le llegaba al vientre, siendo solo una niña. Ahora no faltaba mucho para estar a su misma altura y podía rodear sus hombros con sus brazos y estrecharla. Le costaba recordar un regalo tan… pensado para ella. Casi rio contra el hombro de su madre, porque ninguna de las dos era buena dando a brazos y se notaban que había cierta incomodidad en el acto, pero no por desagrado, sino porque se sentían novatas y tontas.

Arnold notó que el hombre, Alex, con su fino traje, recogía el sostén del suelo y lo guardaba en la bolsa. En silencio, ambos sabían que no tenían nada que hacer ahí, más que esperar tranquilamente.

El celular de Helga interrumpió el momento y ambas mujeres se soltaron, la chica respondió rápidamente y algo por la manera en que hablaba la chica, le indicó a Arnold que ya era hora de volver, porque cierta persona no esperaría más por ellos y no quería volver a Hillwood a pie.

- Bien… yo… -la rubia lanzó una mirada a Alex- Lo siento otra vez… -admitió, acariciándose el brazo.

- Descuida. –le entregó la bolsa que cargaba- Eso también es para ti.

- Pero en casa hablaremos sobre esto, joven dama. No puedes perseguir a la gente a sus espaldas. –le recordó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

- Creo que la conversación llega un poco tarde. –susurró Arnold, para que solo fuese Helga quien le escuchara, ella le fulminó con la mirada y giró el rostro lejos de él.

- Tan cómico. –murmuró y luego miró a su madre- Lo sé, Miriam… Nos vemos en casa y… gracias por los regalos.

- Realmente fue un gusto volverla a ver, señora Pataki. –Arnold inclinó el rostro en forma de despedida- Lamento las molestias recientes. –le dijo al hombre, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Y a mí me alegra verte. Gracias por cuidar a mi hija. –Miriam sonrió suavemente- Siempre pensé que eras una buena influencia para ella. Helga suele ser más razonable cuando se trata de ti, se vuelve la mejor persona que realmente es. –explicó- Me hace feliz saber que ambos están saliendo otra vez.

- ¡Miriam! –chilló Helga, completamente roja- ¡No estamos…!

- Descuide, señora Pataki. –cortó Arnold, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de la chica, sorprendiéndola- Ella también saca algo de mí. –respondió, enigmático- Nos retiramos. –se despidió, llevándosela.

Porque era verdad, Helga Pataki sacaba algo en él, tal vez algo bromista y cínico que ponía mejor sabor a du vida. Como cuando su madre le dio un helado de vainilla en una heladería de San Lorenzo, Arnold había comentado que el sabor era excesivamente dulce y su madre tomó un poco de sal y la esparció sobre el helado. El dulzor se neutralizó y el sabor se volvió refrescante y agradable. Desde entonces, se había dicho que, en general, la vida era como la vainilla, siempre necesitaba algo de sal. Pero al parecer, también era bueno tener algo de picante marca Pataki.

- ¿Qué rayos le dijiste? –exigió la chica, intentando darle un codazo en la costilla cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados.

- Después de tal regalo ¿Vas a romperle las ilusiones a tu madre? –preguntó, sinceramente divertido.

- Oh… ¿Las ilusiones de mi madre eres tú? ¡Qué ególatra! –acuso la chica, soltándose, pero con una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que Arnold notó.

- Bueno, saco lo mejor de ti ¿No? –le recordó, solo para verla enojarse, había algo fascinante en la forma en que era tan fácil cambiar los humores de Helga que le encantaba. No conocía otra chica tan expresiva y a la vez tan herméticamente cerrada al mundo.

Ambos chicos tuvieron que recoger la ropa tirada en el suelo, sacudirla y devolverla en la tienda de disfraces. No fue de extrañarse que el chico perdió su depósito.

- Oh cállate… ella no sabe de lo que habla. –miró dentro de la bolsa y rodó los ojos- En mi vida me pondría estas cosas.

- Yo creo que te quedarían bien. –murmuró Arnold sin darse cuenta.

Por la cara que puso Helga, tuvo que salir corriendo el resto del camino hasta la van, donde les esperaba Smith, señalando un inexistente reloj en su muñeca pero que visiblemente indicaba que iban muy… pero muy tarde.

- ¡A este paso no vamos a llegar a la última hora! ¡Y no planeo irlos a dejar a sus casas, tórtolos! –gritó la chica, a buena gana.

- ¿Smith…? –Arnold tuvo que alzar la voz, mientras esquivaba gente, pues sentía la respiración de Helga extremadamente cerca.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Aparta! –rogó, cuando estuvo cerca de la van y agradeció que la puerta estaba abierta, pues se lanzó a su interior y cayó boca abajo sobre el alargado asiento. No tuvo tiempo para acomodarse pues lo siguiente que supo fue que Helga estaba sobre él, golpeándole con la bolsa de lencería en la cabeza. Solo esperaba que la chica no se diera cuenta que no le estaba infringiendo daño alguno.

- ¡San Lorenzo te hizo un pobre descarado! ¡Maldito! –gruñó la chica y de alguna forma logró que uno de sus ataques en verdad le dolieran al chico.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Arnold sonrió sin poder evitarlo, como pudo se giró para quedar boca arriba y atrapó sus muñecas, sonriendo culpable- La gente cambia, Helga. No puedes esperar a que pasara todos esos años en San Lorenzo, rodeado de gente cálida, sincera y siendo entrenado por la Gente de los Ojos Verdes y esperaras que mantuviese mis distancias con el mundo. Si lo piensas, a mi forma también me ocultaba del mundo, como lo hacías tú.

- ¿Te entrenó la Gente de los Ojos Verdes? –preguntó ella, sorprendida y amablemente movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, dado que se había sentado sobre el vientre del chico para inmovilizarlo, pero sabía que eso también era doloroso, así que le dio un respiro y se quedó sobre sus caderas.

- Si, aunque nunca hubiese sido tan buen alumno como tú lo hubieses sido. Ellos no son guerreros, sus métodos de combate son defensivos, como el karate que aprendí de niño. La principal enseñanza que me dieron… -explicó, aflojando su agarre de las muñecas femeninas pero sin soltarla- fue que hay diferentes formas de apartar al mundo. Mi forma cordial y amable con todo el mundo era una de ellas. Tratar a todos por igual me protegía de encariñarme de la gente y por ende, temer perderlos, como a mis padres. Pero mis emociones se acumulaban. Mis métodos no limitaban mis emociones, solo los ocultaban. –respiró hondo y tomó la mano de la chica- Algo que he querido decirte por años es que lamento todas las veces que me desquitaba contigo… tú eras la única que no se sentía satisfecha con mi trato igualitario y solo empujabas y empujabas mis muros. A veces eso lograba que me molestara… que te gritara o no confiara en ti, que huyera de ti por temor a dejarte entrar y luego perderte. –cerró los ojos- Lo lamento, debí ser un fastidio.

- Bueno sí. –la chica se encogió de hombros, Arnold abrió los ojos y notó que llevaba un top de tirantes blanco y uno de ellos se había caído por sobre su hombro, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocarse- Te odiaba ¿Sabes? Sinceramente, te detestaba por ser como eras, a pesar de… -apartó la mirada- bueno, ya sabes… -a pesar de que lo había amado, pero Arnold no quiso volver más incómoda la situación.

- Lo lamento. –susurró el chico- Pero aprendí a ser más franco. Ya no temo perder a la gente si dejo que sean allegados a mí. No temo perderte. –explicó- Aunque si temí hacerlo por tantos años distanciados. Me alegra que al volver podamos ser amigos.

Ella se apartó de su lado, sentándose en frente del chico. Arnold se sentó, sorprendido pero notó la mirada vacía de la chica, sin mirarlo, como si estuviese recordando algo.

- Pues no debiste irte tanto tiempo. –murmuró ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

Arnold quiso protestar pero notó que Helga se había cerrado herméticamente a él. En el fondo sabía que no le estaba reprochando haberse quedado con sus padres, pero tenía razón, se habían alejado mucho.

- ¿Vas… a ir a la fiesta de Lorenzo este viernes? –susurró en cambio.

La chica solo asintió, mientras buscaba en su mochila sus audífonos.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? –notó que eso había sonado mal, que eso siempre sonaba mal de ese lado del continente. A veces se sorprendía al haber vivido con distancias tan grandes entre géneros, entre más al sur se iba, entre más se adentraba la gente a la naturaleza, más similares eran las personas y por ende, menos tapujos habían- Digo… con Gerald, Phoebe y conmigo. Nos vamos a juntar en mi casa antes de ir.

- Ya tengo con quien ir. –explicó la chica, sin mirarlo, se puso los audífonos y subió el volumen de la música, apartándolo de toda conversación.

Pero eso no importaba, Arnold estaba sorprendido.

Tampoco tenía deseos de hablar…

**Nota de Autora: **¿Qué les parece? No lo quiero sacar del personaje pero no quiero que siendo un adolescente ya crecido se comporte como un niño de nueve años. Ya saben cómo soy, me gusta jugar con los ambientes.

También quise darle un mejor ambiente familiar a Helga y que eso repercutiera en su personalidad.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Phoebe sonrió de lado cuando notó que Arnold lucía nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro. En la preparatoria, había mostrado una seguridad muy propia de su cargo y a pesar de su joven edad, había logrado imponerse con estudiantes mayores a él. Pero ahí estaba, caminando de un lugar a otro, mirándose en el espejo de la pequeña sala y volviendo a dar vueltas en círculos, como un león enjaulado.

- Hermano… cálmate, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

- Hasta yo sé que esa frase está muy usada, Gerald. –se quejó el rubio, deteniéndose abruptamente en frente de la pareja- Ya no creo que sea buena idea. –explicó.

- ¿Ir a la fiesta de Lorenzo? –Phoebe mantuvo su mirada en el pequeño espejito de maquillaje que tenía entre sus dedos, fingiendo de esa manera que estaba concentrada en el rímel entre sus pestañas para que se alargaran sin parecer pequeñas patitas de insectos. Aunque esa tarea había aprendido a hacerla sin necesitar un espejo gracias a las horas de nerviosismo por cada cita a la que se preparaba para salir con Gerald, antes terminaba manchándose toda la cara, frustrándose, diciéndose que no usaría maquillaje alguno y luego volviendo a la caja de maquillaje, arrastrándose y repitiendo el proceso. Con el tiempo, a la par que tenía más confianza en su relación con Gerald, también logró maquillarse sin espejo. Ahora le servía como excusa, escondiéndose atrás del espejito, para ocultar la pequeña sonrisa de entre sus labios.

- No creo que la gente ahí quiera verme. Cuando los presos se divierten, no quieren saber de sus carceleros. –recordó el chico, conteniendo el impulso de deslizar sus dedos por entre su cabello porque su madre le había dedicado cierto tiempo a ponerle todo el cabello hacia atrás y arreglarlo con gel para que no se levantara, así que si se lo tocaba terminaría arruinándolo. Arnold ni siquiera había querido hacerse tanto arreglo, pero su madre había lucido tan emocionada que le costó negarse a que ella se lanzara sobre su armario y buscara atuendos o que quisiera arreglarlo. Pero la idea de no asistir sonaba demasiado bien en su cabeza últimamente.

- Arnold, vas a ir fuera de tu cargo de presidente del consejo estudiantil. –le recordó Gerald- Vas a ir como un estudiante más.

- Hasta cierto punto es bueno que los estudiantes te vean en tu faceta relajada y que sepan que te puedes divertir. –Phoebe deslizó un brillo labial ligeramente más oscuro que el tono de sus labios sobre los mismos, para darles color y más volumen- Claro que no vas a poder excederte o hacer cosas ilegales. Además, –la chica lo observó con determinación, aunque la suavidad de sus facciones le hacían lucir mucho más delicada pero con cierto misticismo de autoridad- yo también estoy asistiendo y soy tu secretaria. Todo el consejo estudiantil también va.

- Exacto, hermano. –apuntó su mejor amigo- No te compliques, vamos a divertirnos. Lorenzo tiene el permiso de sus padres, así que no es como si fuese algo ilegal, tiene una gran sala de fiestas.

- Solo finge que no ves a los chicos fumar o tomar licor y todo estará bien. –Phoebe guardó su maquillaje en el pequeño bolso negro que combinaba con su vestido azul de hombros descubiertos- Vamos como invitados, no como policía.

- Bien… -se resignó, volviendo a caminar hacia el espejo, confirmando que no se veía ridículo con el cabello todo hacia atrás y con la camiseta verde oscura de cuello en V y los jeans desgastados en las rodillas. Por alguna razón, ponerse ropa tan cómoda le hacía sentirse fuera de su piel. No había podido evitar ponerse un reloj en la muñeca y un par de pulseras negras tejidas que le habían regalado en San Lorenzo años atrás y seguían en excelentes condiciones porque rara vez las usaba. Pero en ese momento las sentía como algo seguro, un vínculo con su segundo hogar, algo que sabía manejar.

- Entonces ¿Vamos? –aventuró Gerald, levantándose y extendiendo su mano hacia Phoebe para ayudarla.

- Si… -caminaron hacia la salida y Arnold abrió la puerta para dejar que la manada variopinta de animales corriera hacia la salida antes que ellos- ¡Nos vamos!

- ¿No vas a necesitar una chaqueta? –consultó Stella, apareciendo desde arriba de las escaleras.

- Por lo que entendí, hace calor en esas fiestas. –le explicó Arnold, notando esa mirada de emoción maternal que gritaba "_Mi pequeño hijo va a su primera fiesta de adolescentes_" que lo apenaba pero no dijo nada, porque también podía leer una emoción nostálgica, como si también dijese, en silencio, sin querer mencionar "_Y tengo la suerte de poder estar aquí, para verlo_"- Nos vemos, mamá.

- Diviértete.

Los tres chicos salieron a la calle, donde una vieja camioneta los esperaba, Gerald ayudó a su novia a subir al asiento y Arnold se sentó junto a ella, mientras su amigo tomaba el asiento de conductor. A pesar de la antigüedad de la camioneta era una Chevrolet Luv color naranja, del ochenta, Arnold la encontraba fascinante, como una nube radioactiva que todo el mundo podía ver. No conocía otra como esta en la ciudad y si bien tal vez no fuese veloz, era divertido ver como la gente se quedaba viendo a la misma con asombro y algunas personas siempre le preguntaban a Gerald si estaba a la venta. Al parecer, la camioneta era un clásico y dentro del ámbito de la construcción y cargamento, era más resistente que otras camionetas modernas.

- Por cierto ¿Tienes hora de llegada? –consultó Phoebe, rebotando en su asiento ante cada bache que Gerald encontraba y parecía que los buscaba a propósito.

- No, me dijeron que podía quedarme en la casa de un amigo si quería. –el chico se apoyó contra el cristal de la ventana para crear apoyo y no sentir las sacudidas tan fuertes- Realmente están emocionados. –sonrió suavemente- En San Lorenzo me educaron tutores, conocía pocos chicos de mi edad en la ciudad y bueno… -la Gente de los Ojos Verdes tenían sus fiestas a las que disfrutaba ir, pero estaba seguro que en la casa de Lorenzo no bailarían alrededor de una hoguera, ni habría danzas que contaran historias o compartirían entre todos las bebidas de los Dioses…

- Te vas a divertir, hermano, eso tenlo por seguro.

- ¿Y Helga no suele venir con ustedes? –preguntó de manera descuidada, pensando cómo hubiese sido el viaje si la rubia los hubiese acompañado, de seguro le hubiese tocado cargarla en su regazo para poder alcanzar y ella le hubiese clavado el codo en el estómago en cada bache. Por alguna razón no le parecía nada desagradable la idea.

- Si, a menos que haya quedado con alguien. –Phoebe se encogió de hombros- Como hoy, va a ir a la fiesta con Jack. –explicó, lanzando una rápida mirada a Arnold, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Después de todo, eso ya lo sabía, la única diferencia es que ya sabía el nombre de la cita de Helga. También, había averiguado que solía ir a las fiestas con algún chico y por la manera en que Phoebe lo dijo, no siempre era el mismo sujeto ¿Ahora resultaba que debía hacer la invitación con una semana de anticipación para que le dijera que sí?

La camioneta se detuvo en frente de una gran casa. Varios autos estaban parqueados en la parte externa, donde Gerald también dejó el suyo. Ya había jóvenes fuera de la casa y se escuchaba el amortiguado sonido de música electrónica saliendo de la misma. Al parecer, los padres de Lorenzo no estaban en casa, pues desde todas las ventanas, se apreciaban personas asomándose.

El grupo se adentró al interior y Arnold sintió un ligero mareo cuando el ensordecedor ruido llegó hasta él. La música estaba alta y lograba retumbar por entre las paredes y cristales. Pero al parecer era al único que le molestaba sentir sus tímpanos picarle. También se sorprendió del ambiente cálido que lo abrasó ni menos ingresó al domicilio. El exceso de personas le indicaba que en esa casa estaba, posiblemente, toda la preparatoria. Lo cual le hizo pensar a Arnold, que no conocía a ese tal Jack, no recordaba que fuese ni de los años mayores. Y realmente le costaba pensar que Helga saliera en una…. cita… con un chico menor, pero ¿Quién era él para sobre-pensarlo?

Por un lado le agradó que nadie lo mirara más allá de lo regular. Al parecer no les molestaba que estuviese ahí, entre ellos y eso le calmó. Pero nada se comparó con la incómoda sensación de notar que eso parecía una _fiesta de besos_… por muy infantil que sonara su clasificación. Ya había varias personas arrumadas en algunos rincones de la casa y no todos se estaban limitándose exactamente a besarse. Por suerte, estaba agradecido que Gerald y Phoebe no encontraran ese ambiente propicio para incomodarlo a él.

- ¡Arnold! –el chico giró el rostro para encontrarse con Sid y Stinky, que llevaban cada uno, grandes vasos rojos- ¿No te molesta, verdad? –el chico notó que el contenido de los vasos tenía cerveza, por lo que se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. No debía ser policía, no estaba en horas de trabajo y no estaban rompiendo ninguna regla- Te dije que no le molestaría. –apuntó Sid, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Y cómo estás, Arnold? –Stinky le observó por encima del vaso, antes de darle un largo trago.

- Bien, haciéndome a la idea. –les hizo un gesto a Gerald y Phoebe para que siguieran su camino y no lo esperaran- ¿Y Harold?

- Esta en un concurso de fuerzas con Ludwig en la terraza de arriba.

- Ya… -se apoyó contra la pared, observando de un lado a otro- ¿Creen que gane?

- Por lo regular no apostaría a su favor, pero Ludwig esta borracho. –Sid sonrió burlón- Le molestó ver que Helga vino con alguien que él no podía golpear.

- ¿Helga ya está aquí? –casi fue inevitable, lanzó una mirada de un lado a otro, demasiado acostumbrado a que ella siempre estaba cerca de él.

- Fue una de las primeras en llegar. –Stinky sonrió- Esta en una de las habitaciones de atrás. Ludwig fue a buscarla pero ella lo mandó a volar.

- Verdad… -Sid abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Tú no sabes que Ludwig tiene una… cierta obsesión con Pataki desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rhonda del anterior año.

- ¿Obsesión? –consultó, extrañado.

- Si, Pataki decidió entrar a un concurso de resistencia. –Stinky rodó los ojos al notar la nula comprensión en la mirada de Arnold- Resistencia a consumir alcohol, el último en quedarse en pie, ganaba. Y Pataki ganó. Ludwig se puso furioso pero en algún momento, mientras Helga se burlaba de él, Ludwing se obsesionó con ella.

- Se hizo adicto al sabor Pataki. –explicó Sid.

- ¿Cómo?

- En algún momento de su acalorada discusión, parece que firmaron la paz con besos y estrujones de aquí para allá. –bromeó Stinky- Pataki es algo apasionada y más cuando tiene varias copas encima.

- Curioso… -Arnold habló de manera desinteresada y se separó de la pared- Voy por algo de beber. –explicó, avanzando por la atestada gente.

Lo único que tenía en mente era que Helga debía estar por ahí… en una habitación. La idea le incomodó a varios niveles y apresuró el pasó. Cuando llegó al corredor, se dio cuenta que no solo había un cuarto, sino tres. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se apresuró a la primera puerta y la abrió de golpe.

- ¡Degenerado! –una voz femenina lo recibió y cerró a tiempo antes de que el florero impactara en su cara.

- Bien… ahí no. –porque en la rápida vista que tuvo, entre esas cuatro chicas que se estaban cambiando de ropa no estaba Helga…- ¿Cómo iba a saber que ahora era norma de cortesía hacer eso en casa ajena? –se quejó más para sí.

Arnold caminó a la segunda puerta y tocó. No tuvo respuesta, por lo que abrió lentamente y se asomó en el interior.

Ahí estaba Helga.

Y estaba escuchando música desde su celular, compartiendo el otro audífono con un chico de cabello castaño desordenado y extremadamente alto, ambos sentados uno junto al otro. Pero cuando Arnold dio una segunda mirada, notó que el chico estaba en una silla rueda y Helga estaba apoyada contra la misma, con los ojos cerrados. Ahí entendió la razón por la que Ludwing estaba frustrado al no poder golpear a la cita de Helga, era cuestión de ética.

Bueno, hasta que él tropezó con la puerta y ella levantó la mirada, fiera y voraz.

- ¿Arnold? –acusó, sorprendida, arrancando el audífono de su oído- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… -el chico se aferró la perrilla de la puerta- me perdí. -¿Qué tan ridículo debía verse ahí parado? ¿Por qué rayos pensó que era una buena idea todo eso?

- Eres pésimo mintiendo, cabeza de balón.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar, Helga?

- Oh… -la chica lanzó una mirada del uno al otro- Arnold, él es Jack… Jack, ese de ahí es Arnold.

- _Ese… _-se quejó el rubio, sin poder evitarlo.

- Entonces _eso_. –corrigió la chica, levantando el mentón, altiva.

Jack soltó una pequeña risa, sin poder evitarlo, mirándolos.

- Un gusto, Arnold.

- El gusto es mío. –observó el lugar, era una habitación en completa penumbras- Y… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Armar nuestra fiesta privada. –respondió mordaz la chica.

- La señorita aquí presente se excedió un _poco_ en alcohol y la traje aquí para que se le baje un poco el mareo. –respondió tranquilamente Jack- Nunca es bueno para las chicas encontrarse en un estado en donde las crean vulnerables. –comentó casualmente.

Helga lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó sorpresivamente, irguiéndose lo suficiente para resaltar su femenina altura. Ella llevaba unos botines negros y unos leggins que llegaban bajo su rodilla de color purpura, unos shorts negros encima, un holgado suéter rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus mangas llegaban hasta sus codos, abajo del mismo se apreciaban unos tirantes negros gruesos y unas mangas negras entalladas que salían por abajo del suéter hasta cubrir las manos de la chica, dejando a la vista solo sus largos dedos. Helga iba con el cabello suelto, salvaje.

Pero solo por un segundo se mantuvo ahí, poderosa, en frente de ellos, al segundo siguiente se deslizó hacia un lado para sostenerse contra la pared y mirarlos por entre su melena rubia.

- Helga… ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie. –le comentó Arnold, dando un paso hacia ella para ayudarla.

- Estoy en pie. –apuntó la chica y de tan cerca pudo notar que ella tenía un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas y la mirada nublada. Por alguna razón, la imagen de ella así, agitada, acalorada y mirándolo tan profundamente y al mismo tiempo presa de algo superior le hizo sentir su garganta seca y a su corazón acelerado.

- No, éstas apoyándote contra la pared. –señaló Jack, divertido, avanzando con su silla de ruedas para estar en frente de ella.

- No, la pared está apoyada contra mí. –y por un momento Arnold pensó que Helga le iba a sacar lengua, pero simplemente levantó el mentón y se empujó a si misma de la pared- Si van a estar molestándome, me voy a conseguir al primer imbécil que encuentre y bailaré con él.

Algo en su argumento dejaba en claro que no iba en serio. Helga miraba a Jack con una confianza y protección que Arnold solo había captado un par de veces, en la infancia y solo dirigida hacia Phoebe.

- ¿Qué tal _este_ imbécil aquí presente? –Jack sonrió- Sin ánimo de ofender.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿El cabeza de balón? –acusó la chica, sorprendiéndose- Debes estar bromeando.

- Sinceramente, Hell, creo que debes quemar ese alcohol y me gustaría divertirme un poco además de cuidarte la borrachera. –Jack sonrió de manera amable, ladeando el rostro- Pensaba que tal vez podías ayudarme con la pelirroja rizada…

- ¿Siobhan Andrews? –se apresuró a consultar Arnold, recordando a la pequeña y fina chica que hacía de tesorera en el consejo estudiantil, con su rápido vocabulario y astucia con los números.

- Ella misma. –Jack asintió.

- Lo siento, ya alguien la apartó. –negó rotundamente Helga y dio un par de pasos hasta que se sentó en el brazo del silla de ruedas de Jack, aferrándose al respaldo de la silla para no caerse- Tú solo escoge otra, cyborg.

- Veamos… Vi a Ruth... éramos compañeros pero ella repitió un año. –Jack entrecerró los ojos, dubitante- ¿Por qué sonríes así?

- Porque era el gran amor del cabeza de balón. –contestó la chica, con una sonrisa similar a la que tendría un felino.

- Por Dios… solo tenía nueve años… no puedes condenarme de por vida por mis gustos de infancia. –rogó Arnold pero la sonrisa femenina se borró lentamente.

- Puedo y lo haré. –juró, levantándose con dignidad, mientras empujaba a un lado a Arnold y salía al corredor- Apresúrate, cabeza de balón.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Yo…? ¿Ah…? –le lanzó una mirada a Jack pero este negó con solemnidad, pasando por la puerta, guiando maestralmente las ruedas de su silla y siguiendo a buen ritmo a Helga- ¡Espérenme!

Casi tuvo que correr para darles alcance, Helga tenía una forma particular de imponerse entre las multitudes y abrirse paso, logrando un fácil camino para Jack, que parecía no importarle las rápidas miradas que llegaban a él y algunos lo saludaban animadamente. Arnold sintió cierta envidia, una de añoranza, pues mientras él recorría el mismo camino, tenía que volver a apartar a la gente que se amontonaba una vez más en su camino y solo le lanzaban una mirada rápida pues ya había dejado de ser una novedad para los estudiantes.

Al llegar a la sala, donde habían armado la pista de baile, notó que Helga miraba de un lado a otro, con cierta autoridad, como si fuese su propia fiesta.

- ¡Ruth! –gritó, llamando la atención de la chica, que bailaba con sus amigas una coreografía memorizada- Ven acá, muñeca. –ordenó.

Para sorpresa de Arnold, la castaña hizo caso, avanzando entre la multitud y saludó con cierto ánimo a la rubia, ambas intercambiaron un par de argumentos en un cuchicheo inteligible, en donde una dominaba a la otra. Al final Ruth observó a Jack y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al balcón? –propuso la castaña, posicionándose atrás de la silla de ruedas y guiándolo hacia afuera, mientras Jack lanzaba una mirada de agradecimiento a Helga.

- Así que… ¿Celestina? –consultó Arnold, sorprendido.

La chica se encogió de hombros y lo tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándolo entre el grupo de personas que danzaban. En algún momento se hizo de un vaso y bebió un par de tragos del contenido, dejándolo en la mano de otro sujeto que se sorprendió pero no dijo nada al saber quién era.

El rubio no se extrañó, la reputación de la Reina del Mal era más que todo algo silencioso, no se la veía golpeando a la gente, pero de alguna manera sabía manipularlos y sacar todas las ventajas. Los más extremos, juraban que Helga Pataki era un demonio en el cuerpo de una adolescente o que había hecho pactos con archiduques del Infierno para que el universo le sonriera de manera tan oscura y mimosa. Arnold aun no comprendía bien a lo que se referían, pero debía admitir que un aire de seductora maldad rodeaba a la chica, como si pudiese ofrecer algún tipo de diversión que otras féminas de su edad desconocían que si quiera existieran. A veces, él se sorprendía, porque se encontraba cayendo en el hechizo y al mismo tiempo, repitiéndose constantemente que Helga lo mataría si hacía un movimiento indebido en su dirección.

La rubia se giró sorpresivamente, haciendo que se quedaran completamente cerca, pero antes de que Arnold se apartara, ella tomó sus manos y las guio a sus caderas, mientras comenzaba a bailar el ritmo electrónico y agitado que sacudía los cuerpos a su alrededor. Helga se comenzó a mover entre las oscuras sombras y las luces blancas que a veces parpadeaban la iluminaban como mármol puro, ella deslizaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, levantándolos, mientras serpenteaba frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Realmente iba en serio eso de bailar.

Pero ese era un terreno que Arnold conocía igual o mejor que Helga. Así que no dudó en tomarla con un brazo de su espalda baja, clavando sus dedos sobre su columna vertebral y con su otra mano bien cerrada al costado de su cadera, la acercó de tal manera que ella terminó con sus piernas separadas por la rodilla masculina, con cierta brusquedad para hacer que lo mirara. Arnold estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan peculiar que tenía desde que eran niños, como si su bondad fuese una máscara y en realidad hubiese algo oscuro en su interior, algo que compaginaba con el salvajismo de Helga.

Ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse y el alcohol bombear en su cabeza, pero se negó a dejarlo ganar, él se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ella, de su seguridad, como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Pero ambos habían cambiado y ella conocía un par de trucos que de niña le eran desconocidos. La rubia se dejó hacer en un inicio, permitiéndole ganar terreno y algo de confianza. Pero cuando apoyó su torso contra el pecho masculino, fue la hora en que ella atacaba. Helga deslizó su rostro por la mejilla de Arnold y se apoyó contra él, bailando a un ritmo más pausado pero sin llamar verdaderamente la atención. La mayoría bailaba así.

Pero lo sintió, se tensó contra su cuerpo, con sus manos cerrándose contra la tela del suéter de la chica y conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Helga estaba contra su cuerpo del todo, dejándolo sentir cada parte de ella, sus labios le rozaban la mejilla, despacio, como si fuese pura casualidad pero dándole hormigueos.

Ella sonrió de lado y suspiró lentamente, como si estuviese tomando aire, pero era el simple placer que tenía en imponerse sobre él. Ambos eran una especie de rivales, aun en cuestiones que otros encontrarían romántico, ella siempre buscaba vencerlo, sin que notara que había algo más allá de ese exterior competitivo. Una lucha constante, como el fuego y el aire, consumiéndose y dependiendo uno del otro.

- Ocho… -Arnold comentó, en voz ligeramente alta.

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó ella, sorprendida ¿Acaso iban a dedicarse a decir números al azar sin sentido? Porque ella podía decir siete… siete era un buen número.

- Tu técnica para bailar. Yo le pondría un ocho, tienes las aptitudes y el deseo, pero… -la mano que dominaba el costado de su cadera corrió rápidamente por sobre su short, bajando hasta su muslo, sobre el leggin y levantó la pierna femenina con facilidad, Arnold guio su muslo hasta que lo posara sobre su cadera masculina y la inclinó hacia atrás, sorprendiéndola, obligándola a agarrarse al cuello de su camiseta con sus manos y con eso, forzándolo a acercar su cara a la de ella de manera peligrosa. Pero Arnold seguía sonriendo, de costado, con la mirada entrecerrada y peligroso… muy peligroso- Te falta práctica. –le susurró y ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento justo sobre su mentón, bajando por su cuello. Solo era aire, pero uno muy caliente.

- ¿Y planeas enseñarme? –murmuró Helga, siseando porque alguien había metido whisky a la fiesta y el vaso que había robado tenía ese peligroso contenido que había caído en sus entrañas, mezclándose con cerveza y vodka dándole una perspectiva del mundo muy diferente.

- Pensé que creías que los instructores de baile eran unos peligrosos y viles seductores que se aprovechaban de la cercanía de los cuerpos para cortejar. –la enderezó de golpe, tan repentinamente, que Helga se descubrió con la pierna aun rodeando la cadera del chico y sus manos trepando por el cuello del chico hasta cerrarse ahí, en su nuca.

- Creo que ha quedado claro que te prohibiría cortejarme. –ladeó el rostro, sintiendo la lengua picante, deseosa de salir, como si estar en su boca fuese un sacrilegio- Desde que terminamos no he tenido otro novio. El amor me hizo sufrir por años, Arnoldo, no planeo volver a pasar por eso, quiero hacer lo que hace la gente a nuestra edad.

- ¿Y qué hacen? –murmuró el chico, mirándola desde tan cerca que notó detalles que no habían cambiado en ella, como sus largas pestañas y su intensa mirada añil.

- Divertirse… Porque el truco es decirle "_No_" a todos los que quieran pedirte noviazgo y susurrar "_Ven_" a aquellos que solo miran tus labios para huir del desamor, las culpas, el estrés y los problemas. –murmuró ella y sonrió de lado, deslizando su pierna para bajarla de la cadera masculina, sintiendo que tan cerca estaban y como había quedado tan peligrosamente su cuerpo apoyado al de él, haciendo que respirar se volviera un apretón de torsos, una mezcla de alientos y sabores a licor y hierbabuena.

- Entonces… -la mano libre del chico, que había sostenido su pierna, subió hasta tomarla del mentón, con firmeza, obligándola a inclinar solo un poco el rostro hacia atrás para tener una mejor perspectiva de sus labios- El truco es que tú quieras la relación y el afortunado responda mirando tus labios… -murmuró, acercándose a ella, porque era demasiado natural, estando tan cerca, el querer estarlo otro poco más, el querer deslizar su lengua por sus labios aun antes de desear besarla. Simplemente querer atraparla, tocarla sobre la molesta ropa, volviéndola aún más deseable y peligrosa. Y así, buscar tenerla más cerca. Solo otro poco. Siempre _otro poco_.

- ¿Afortunado…? –ella usó sus uñas para acariciarlo justo en la nuca, dándole escalofríos a Arnold, porque era un toque peligroso, como ella y se sorprendió adicto a eso. Por lo que deseo alejarse de ahí, besar cada uno de sus dedos donde nadie más pudiese ver esas expresiones.

¿Acaso estaba sonando música? ¿Acaso estaba un mundo alrededor? ¿Alguien estaría mirando, recordando los enemigos que fueron de niños y que en un solo viaje se habían vuelto el uno para el otro para luego alejarse como si fuesen fuego y hielo, poderosos pero su cercanía mutuamente destructiva?

- Muy… -Arnold respiró por la boca, sintiendo otra vez el perfume picante de la chica llegar a él, mucho más poderoso que el aroma de la fiesta, su voz, mucho más interesante que la música- muy afortunado…

Ella entrecerró los ojos, entreabriendo sus labios lentamente, Arnold sintió la fuerza de sus dedos contra su nuca, atrayéndolo. Porque le daba permiso a besarla, a _disfrutar_ como ella había explicado. Porque era una fiesta y eso se hacía ahí, sin complicaciones ni necesidad de historias previas.

Él rozó sus labios y la escuchó suspirar, el sabor del licor llegó hasta su boca y lo encontró dulce y oscuro, como la bebida de los Dioses, aunque esa era de una determinada Diosa que impaciente buscó cerrar su boca contra la de él, jugando. Y Arnold solo pudo pensar que eso deseaba, perderse en su boca…

**Nota de Autora: **Ustedes… ¿Ustedes no me van a matar por terminar aquí el capítulo, verdad? Ustedes son buenos y saben que era necesario, así que no me van a golpear por esto.

¡Yo los quiero mucho! ¡Lo saben!

El debate de hoy ¿Se escribe "ciborg" o "cyborg"? Me tomó horas de corrección esa simple palabra.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Arnold pudo sentir el suave contacto de los labios femeninos, el roce lento, como un pequeño cortejo, paciente y palpitante. El aliente de Helga llegó a su boca, como el primer contacto de su sabor, demasiado diferente a tantos besos de la infancia. Aun recordaba el sabor de siete años atrás, similar a crema batida y dulce de leche, pero de este ya no había nada. Entre sus manos no estaba la misma niña que fingió estar ciega y bailó con él un tango de la muerte. Esta era una muchacha salvaje, con su torso contra el suyo, tan suave y voluptuoso, sus labios deslizándose despacio en algo que aún no era un beso, sino una misión de reconocimiento.

Helga nunca pensó que eso volvería ocurrir. Aunque estaba acostumbrada, hasta cierto punto, a que el pulso se acelerara cuando un hombre atractivo estaba cerca de ella, con Arnold siempre era diferente. Ese chico que ya no era tan suave e inocente, sino perceptivo y animado, ya no cargaba esa melancolía que parecía anunciar al mundo de sus pérdidas, sino una alegría que hablaba de milagros imposibles. Ya no era tan pequeño y flacucho, ahora parecía estar cada vez más cerca de ella y con un cuerpo firme pero nada violento. Los labios que había engañado una y otra vez para poder besar, ahora parecían disfrutar de su cercanía, temblando ligeramente y rozándola, despacio, acariciándose entre sí, mucho más maduros e inundados de esa misma oscuridad que embestía a su dueño rara vez pero que, cuando lo hacía, lograba hacerla perder hasta su nombre. Y un deseo que rara vez se despertaba, un impulso que entre el alcohol y las hormonas le ordenaba enterrar sus dedos en su nuca y besarlo hasta memorizar con sus labios el contorno hasta de su sombra. Le gustaba eso, lo deseaba, sentirlo tan cerca que el aire se volvía pesado y solo quería besarlo por fin pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando de la caricia palpitante de sus labios rozándose apenas, muy lentamente, como una tortura ahogada.

- ¿Arnold? ¿Helga?

El rubio giró el rostro, francamente molesto por la interrupción y se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de la chica chocar contra su mejilla y la lengua de esta… darle una lamida. Los dos se separaron avergonzados en el acto. Aunque en el fondo, Arnold seguía lo suficientemente molesto como para golpear a Lorenzo por acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? –gruñó Helga, con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- Lo siento… no quería interrumpir… lo juro… -murmuró el chico, mirando a un lado y a otro- Pero… se estaban demorando… demasiado…. Y… -ambos rubios se sonrojaron visiblemente- Y no podía esperar.

- No pasa nada, Lorenzo ¿Qué ocurre? –claro que pasaba mucho, pero Arnold no podía explicarle con exactitud que dudaba de que hubiese otra serie de circunstancias en donde se vería demasiado correcto y sin peligro el besar a Helga Pataki.

- _Blue…_nuestro perro… Blue se escapó. Bueno, es el perro de mi madre, es un bichón maltés blanco, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Tal vez el ruido lo asustó… y… -el chico les observó rogándoles con la mirada- Él es muy rápido, no podría encontrarlo. Si mi madre se entera que lo perdí, me matará.

- ¿Y por qué asumes que te ayudaremos? –la chica rodó los ojos- Bien… ¿Por qué asumes que te ayudaré?

- Eres la persona más veloz que conozco, Helga… Y Arnold siempre ha sido muy bueno… solo podría confiar en ustedes. –la rubia pareció desinteresada, mirando con irritación hacia otro lado- Bien… te pagaré… ¿Cuánto quieres?

- Treinta dólares y que hagas mi proyecto de la clase de programación. –respondió rápidamente, sonriendo de una manera cruel.

- Helga…

- No… Arnold… así funciona con ella. –le explicó Lorenzo, sacando de su bolsillo algunos billetes y entregándoselos- Por favor…

- Bien… bien… -la chica tomó de la muñeca a Arnold y comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud- Tenemos trabajo, cabeza de balón.

- Asumo que de ese dinero no veré nada. –comentó casualmente el chico, pero ella le miró, divertida, sobre su hombro.

- Lo gastaré todo en paletas. Y he visto que te gustan mucho. –molestó, llegando hasta una mesa y sirviéndose un vaso lleno de cerveza.

- Creo que no deberías beber. –era lo único que logró pensar, porque el primer ataque de Helga había sido bueno y directo. Claro que le gustaban las paletas, esas rozadas con puntos de colores que se perdían en la boca que había estado a punto de besar… El chico sacudió la cabeza, notando como la chica se reía estrepitosamente.

- Me alegra notar que ya no me ves como _uno de los chicos_. –respondió, saliendo de la casa, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

- Nunca te vi como uno de los chicos. –aclaró, frunciendo el ceño.

Y una mano tomó la de Helga, sorpresivamente, deteniéndola en el lumbral de la puerta.

La chica lanzó una mirada a su captor, fría y calculadora. Lo observó fijamente, desde su seria mirada hasta la gran mano cerrada sobre sus dedos. A veces detestaba que las personas asumieran que sus gustos eran así… grandes, musculosos, con una cicatriz en su labio inferior y pequeños ojos ¿Por qué la gente no entendía que ella no gustaba de bravucones? Si, eran interesantes… dos minutos, tal vez tres si les entretenía la boca… y aun así solo soportaba un bravucón cada dos meses… y solo si ya la sensación de soledad era muy grande. Eso… eran placebos… pero no le gustaban los bravucones. Ella prefería los chicos delgados, de dedos largos y sonrisa cálida, apasionados pero inofensivos, que nunca tendrían la necesidad de demostrarle su masculinidad con gritos o humillando a otros. Pero Ludwig no entendía, por alguna razón creía que tenía sentimientos por ella.

Maldición… odiaba cuando algún chico creía estar enamorado de su persona. Ni siquiera la conocían, ni muchos menos tenían idea de su forma de ser. No, lo que ocurría es que ella había nacido en la época equivocada. A su alrededor, escuchaba chicas que conocían a un sujeto en una fiesta y aceptaban ser su pareja o comenzaban relaciones sin sentir nada, _"A ver qué pasa_". Aunque Helga estuviese decepcionada del amor para su persona, seguía encontrándolo demasiado valioso y especial como para _ver qué _pasaba con algún sujeto. Ella necesitaba romances como los que había en _"Historia de dos ciudades_", en _"Orgullo y Prejuicio_" y si la gente quería solo dedicarle un par de horas a la lectura, entonces como la obra de teatro "_La fierecilla domada_" que si bien no era completamente romántica, por lo menos era más interesante que en la realidad que vivía.

- Voy a resumir esta situación. En serio… no porque este borracha significa que voy a ceder a ti, Ludwig. –porque el peor de los casos, dado que no había aceptado tener citas con él o salir… que por cierto era estúpido pero así había sido el orden, el chico había pensado que a pesar que se negaba a tener citas con él, si iba a aceptar ser su novia… la estupidez humana le ganaba. Pero la cuestión era que Ludwig pensaba que entonces aceptaría pasar el rato, divertirse y si coincidían en la misma fiesta, esperaba el tiempo necesario para intentar algo con ella.

- Pataki… Solo quería conversar contigo. Me enteré lo de la mascota de Lorenzo, pensaba que podía ayudarte. –respondió tranquilamente, acercándose a ella.

Y Arnold no se pudo contener, le parecía de lo más inapropiada la manera en que la mano del chico acariciaba tan descaradamente la de Helga, como si tuviese el derecho de ir por ahí… tocándola con esa confianza.

- Pues llegaste tarde, ya me tiene a mí.

- ¿Qué…? –Ludwig entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió, con diversión en su mirada- ¡Pero si es el chico de la selva!

- Si, me pidió que fuera con ella porque necesitaba un rastreador. –dio un paso más hacia el sujeto, sin importarle que en altura y fuerza obviamente Ludwig ganaba.

Helga estuvo a punto de protestar, pues no necesitaba que nadie la defendiera. Pero Arnold la tomó de su mano libro y la jaló hacia él, sin hacerle daño la atrajo de tal manera que Ludwig tuvo que soltarla y ella terminó apoyada contra el cuerpo del rubio. Bien, tal vez si estaba algo mareada y necesitaba apoyarse en alguien. Porque obviamente era la única razón por la que estaba apoyándose en él y no matándolo a golpes. No tenía nada que ver el hecho que oliera bien y su nariz hubiese quedado justo contra la sien del chico.

- Tiene razón. –Helga rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Arnold y observó con suficiencia a Ludwig- Esta noche planeo divertirme con él. Así que… vámonos, chico salvaje. –lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente lejos de la calle.

No quería que, en el momento en que Ludwig reaccionara, pensara que la mejor idea del mundo era romperle la nariz a Arnold.

- Sigues siendo muy cruel a la hora de romperle las emociones a un chico… -le regañó el rubio.

- Ah… ¿Pero tú si puedes romperles las emociones a los chicos? –consultó, mirándolo con fastidio ¿Por qué él no podía quedarse callado y disfrutar del momento un poco? Siempre volvía a la tierra demasiado rápido… y la hacía enojarse.

- No, tampoco puedo y no estuvo bien lo que hice.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Simplemente iba a decirte que me agradó que esta vez lo hicieras y no me arrepiento de lo que hice. –Arnold sonrió, sin poder evitarlo y Helga lo soltó rápidamente.

- ¿Era en serio esa habilidad de rastrear? –consultó la chica, metiéndose en un callejón… ¿Por qué siempre terminaba metida en lugares así cuando de Arnold se trataba?

- No… solo se me ocurrió. –el chico sonrió inocente y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Bien, entonces deberemos subir a un lugar alto. –apuntó, buscando la escalera de incendios del edificio donde estaban- Si, este funcionará, es uno lo suficientemente alto.

Al llegar al otro lateral de la construcción, se encontraron con las inestables escaleras pegadas a la fachada, Helga avanzó hasta donde estaba recogida la escalera para que no cualquiera pudiese subirse ahí. No lo pensó mucho cuando dio un salto para colgarse de las barras de la escalera pero sus dedos no llegaron a alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –la chica frunció el ceño y volvió a saltar, con más energía y sus dedos apenas rozaron el frío metal- ¿Quién se supone que puede llegar a esta cosa? ¿Un gigante de hielo? –acusó.

- ¿De hielo? –preguntó curioso Arnold, acercándose con diversión.

- ¿No puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? –acusó ella, con las manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo con fastidio. No iba a explicarle que era una criatura de la mitología nórdica- Y obviamente si yo no llego a la escalera, tú menos, enano. Vamos a buscar otro edificio.

- O puede que el truco sea unir fuerzas, eso se nos da bien ¿No? –ella se sonrojó suavemente y por un momento él no entendió hasta que el fantasma de unos labios llegó a él para elevarle la presión- Me refiero… Podrías subirte a mis hombros y alcanzar la escalera.

- Debes estar bromeando… -murmuró la chica, mirándolo fijamente.

- O puedo subirme a tus hombros, pero no prometo ser tan ligero como una pluma. –sonrió.

- Oh cállate… el plan es ridículo, cabeza de balón.

- No, hablo en serio. –Arnold se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo- Ven, sube.

- A pesar de que tu cabeza parece un cómodo cojín, no planeo subirme ahí. –acusó, sonriendo de lado- Oh… -se rio ligeramente, ladeando el rostro- Va en serio, tu cabeza parece ser un cojín para sentarme.

- Yo te rogaría que dejes el alcohol, mi cabeza no es tan… ancha como para que te sientes ahí.

- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que tengo el trasero grande? –preguntó, alarmada.

- ¡Claro que no! –el chico le observó sorprendido- Pero mi cabeza no está hecha para sostener el peso de una persona.

- Mi trasero no es gordo. –respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

- Helga… -rogó, mirándolo desde su posición. Para su mala suerte en esa posición parecía un siervo arrodillado ante su tirana reina, solo faltaba que Helga le preguntara si se había comido sus tartas y por ello buscara cortarle la cabeza.

- Bien… bien… -respiró hondo, bajando sus hombros- La verdad es que tu cabeza se ve más proporcional a tu cuerpo… al parecer eras como esos niños que tienen la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo, como Stinky, pero ya tu cuerpo se está igualando.

- Si eso es un halago… te falta práctica.

- Lo dice el sujeto al que voy a tener su cuello entre mis muslos y podría rompérselo en un movimiento.

- Por lo menos sería una muerte acojinada. –él sonrió.

- ¿Puedes dejar de insinuar que las partes de mi cuerpo están gordas? –acusó ella, pero conteniendo una risa, sinceramente bromeando sobre el asunto.

- Ya nadie aprecia un buen halago… solo súbete, Pataki.

- ¿Sabes? –la chica tuvo cuidado al poner sus piernas sobre los hombros del chico, no quería despeinarlo, se notaba que había tomado su tiempo para hacerlo, así que cerró sus manos en el cuello de su camisa, mientras cruzaba sus tobillos sobre el vientre de él- Muchos amarían estar en tu posición. –comentó en sincera burla, sin creerse lo que decía.

- En realidad, te creo. –se levantó equilibradamente, podía ser que Helga luciera estable, pero había notado que si había efectos del alcohol sobre ella y no quería que hiciera un clavado olímpico hacia el concreto en el suelo- Los admiradores… Ludwig.

- Bromeaba… no hay admiradores… -ella dio un respingón cuando él cerró sus manos sobre sus rodillas para ayudarla en el equilibrio- Esos chicos que tanto defiendes, los que se declaran, a la semana ya están haciendo lo mismo con otra chica. –cuando Arnold se movió, instintivamente cerró sus manos sobre las del chico, aferrándose.

- Tranquila… te tengo. –le prometió, levantando el rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa que aseguraba que nada malo ocurriría.

Si, conocía esa sonrisa. Esa misma había usado justo antes de que se quedara por siete años en San Lorenzo… Bien, debía de dejar de pensar en eso, ella misma lo había incitado a que lo hiciera. Porque quería que fuese feliz y después de eso había tenido que ella buscar la forma de serlo. Sus prioridades eran un asco en ese entonces…

Por eso quería vacunarse del amor.

Helga cerró sus manos sobre los barrotes que hacían de escalones en la escalera de incendios, tuvo que hacer fuerza para elevar la escalera y se soltara del seguro antes de que se deslizara hacia abajo, la sostuvo hasta que bajó para que no lastimara a Arnold.

- Yo creo que en verdad te has ganado tu popularidad entre los hombres, por lo que he podido escuchar. Además, en la lista de las más bonitas del curso…

- …soy la tercera, después de Rhonda y antes de Nadine. Lo sé, Gerald me lo contó. –ella se encogió de hombros- La maldad da puntos de belleza, es todo. La gente cree que bebo la sangre de mis víctimas e invoco ejércitos demoniacos… Claro, esos los más creativos y exagerados. Así comienzan las leyendas en esta ciudad. –notó que Arnold no la bajaba, pero también se percató que sus manos estaban sobre las de él otra vez, así que las retiró abruptamente.

- Espera… ¿Te creen vampiro o demonio? –la voz del chico sonaba sinceramente divertido.

- Creo que las dos cosas. –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Planeas bajarme?

- No lo sé, eres como un poco funcional pero cálido abrigo de hombros. –comentó tranquilamente, pero se fue agachando para que ella bajara de un salto- Y ahora tengo frío.

- Cómprate una chaqueta. –Helga rodó los ojos y comenzó a escalar la escalera, pero sorpresivamente unas manos la sostuvieron de la cintura y la apartaron hasta el suelo- ¿Pero qué haces?

- Dato para toda la vida: Nunca vayas antes que un chico cuando de subir escalones, gradas o escaleras se trata. –le regañó el rubio, serio.

- ¿Por…? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego relajó sus facciones- Oh…

- Si, oh… -él asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Claro, ella le salvaba el honor a Arnold, pero ahora ella era la que tenía una vista de privilegio del trasero del chico ¿Quién iba a salvar su honor? Casi soltó una carcajada ¿Qué honor? Además… tenía un bonito trasero, tal vez no el mejor que había visto pero había donde agarrar.

- ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? –se alarmó, cuando llegaron al primer corredor de las escaleras. Oh no… ya volvía a hablar consigo misma en voz alta…

Mala… mala señal.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –consultó el chico, regresándole a ver.

- Que vas muy lento. –lo empujó y avanzó frente a él, apresurando el paso entre los escalones.

- Pero…

- Mírame el trasero, con lo que me importa, Arnoldo. Pero si lo tocas…

- …me matas.

- Que bueno que entendieras la idea. –ni siquiera lo regresó a ver, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Porque… claro, tenía más sentido que deseara besarlo, pero no que quisiera tocar su trasero ¿Era eso? Su cerebro seguía tan mal como cuando era niña. Tal vez necesitaba una cita con un psicólogo… o una linda habitación acolchonada. Aunque siempre pensó que esas habitaciones se veían tremendamente cómodas.

La chica se detuvo sorpresivamente cuando llegaron a la terraza ¡Ya basta de pensar en locuras, besos y traseros! ¡Maldita sea! Arnold chocó contra ella, apretándose desde atrás de su cuerpo y sintió el aliento masculino directo sobre su cuello cuando respiró por su boca por la impresión. Helga se paralizó. Porque lo lógico era moverse, empujarlo y apartarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué deseaba que la tomara de la cintura y la obligara a apoyarse contra su torso? ¿Por qué estaba pensando que se sentiría mejor su boca sobre su cuello en lugar de tan solo su aliento que solo lograba darle escalofríos? Arnold había desarrollado musculatura, podía sentirlo contra ella, un torso duro pero no rígido, era como ella, con unos músculos compactos y ágiles, no como la mayoría de chicos que se empeñaban en alzar pesas y excederse con los ejercicios, haciendo que sus cuerpos funcionaran excesivamente bien en corto tiempo pero que fueran un asco para cosas de largo plazo. Eso quería decir, que Arnold debía tener un agarre firme y seguro, un cuerpo flexible y resistente.

- Malditas hormonas… -susurró, respirando hondo, porque él tampoco se alejaba y eso la estaba molestando. Si, ella había bebido, podía justificarse la torpeza y la sangre hirviendo por esa razón pero ¿Y él?

- Hueles bien. –la voz del chico murmuró contra su cuello y su nariz se deslizó sobre su piel hasta acercarse a su oreja y respirar hondo.

- ¿Qué… haces? –ella estaba segura que había gritado pero su voz había salido agotada, como si le faltara el aliento.

- No lo sé… -se apartó de ella, con sorpresa y deslizó sus dedos entre su cabello, arruinando el peinado que su madre había logrado en él, haciendo que se alborotara todo hacia atrás, pero no le importó- Helga…

- Cállate… -ella apartó la mirada de su rostro, mirando a un lado.

- No, Helga…

La chica levantó su dedo índice, callándolo en el acto. Sin mirarlo siquiera, parecía completamente tensa y se comenzó a apartar de él.

- Escucha, sé que no debí hacer eso. Yo sé que me excedí y no tengo justificación, pero…

- ¡Cállate, Arnoldo!

- Helga, ya no somos unos niños… -frunció el ceño- No puedes callarme.

- ¡Te digo que te calles! –lo regresó a ver, con seriedad- Ahí está el perro, zopenco.

- ¿Qué…?

Y Helga señaló lo que se podía ver desde el tejado, dos cuadras más allá, el pequeño perro blanquecino corría dando vueltas alrededor, persiguiendo su cola y saltando emocionado.

- ¿Segura que ese es _Blue_? –preguntó Arnold.

- ¿Qué…? –ella le regresó a ver, enmarcando una ceja.

- _Blue_, el nombre del perro es ese.

- Ah… yo memoricé la raza y el color. –apoyó su mano con solemnidad sobre el hombro del chico- Me alegra que mi cabezón asistente se aprenda el resto del mensaje.

- ¿_Tu_ cabezón asistente? –apuntó el chico, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Oh… cállate, sabes a lo que me refiero. –entrecerró los ojos- Además, pensé que ibas a pedirme perdón por andar como un enfermo olisqueándome. –acusó.

- No sé de qué hablas. –el chico sonrió ampliamente, caminando hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Sabes de qué hablo!

- Creí que la excusa esta vez eran las _malditas_ hormonas, Helga. –le regresó a ver por un segundo, el tiempo exacto para notar como se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada, maldiciéndolo.

- Yo estoy ebria. No sé cuál es tu excusa. –acusó ella, empujándolo para comenzar a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, obligándolo a correr atrás de ella.

- Tengo un desequilibrio hormonal natural de mi edad y tú te me acercas demasiado ¡Todo el tiempo! Pero más esta noche… mucho más. –respondió tranquilo, mirando como ella apoyaba su mano sobre el barandal cuando llegaron abajo y saltó sobre el mismo, cayendo dos metros en el aire hasta el suelo, pero con la misma gracia que lo haría una bailarina en su salto final.

Él, por supuesto, tuvo que llegar al borde y bajar los últimos escalones, porque si intentaba eso se rompería la pierna.

- ¿Yo me acerco a ti demasiado? –ella lo encaró, apuntándolo con su dedo índice- Te voy a explicar algo, Arnold…

- _Blue…_ -señaló el rubio.

Y el pequeño perro había corrido las dos cuadras que los separaba y por alguna razón, estaba parado atrás de Helga, agitando su cola, mirándola.

- Maldito perro… ¿Te alteraron genéticamente para ser más listo? –masculló la chica.

- Creo que le gustas. –respondió Arnold, mientras marcaba desde su celular a Lorenzo y le daba la dirección en donde estaban.

- Claro que le gusto, es un perro listo y yo soy maravillosa. –la chica sonrió mordaz.

Media hora después, Lorenzo arribó en su auto, llevándose a un pequeño _Blue_ que luchaba por quedarse con Helga y aullaba lamentablemente, mientras se alejaban, golpeando las ventanas del auto.

- ¿Quieres regresar a la fiesta? –preguntó Arnold, señalando la dirección por la que habían ido.

- No, me iré a mi casa… -la chica se estiró con pereza, comenzando a caminar.

- ¿No le avisas a Jack? –preguntó el rubio, recordando al chico que se había quedado, aun así la comenzó a seguir, estaban a menos de un par de cuadras de la residencia Pataki.

- Estoy segura que no quiere que le interrumpa mientras Ruth se sienta en sus piernas y él juega su carta de "_Hay cosas que aún puedo hacer aunque mis piernas no responden_". –la chica lanzó una mirada a Arnold, quien tenía la boca abierta, sorprendido.

- Ese Jack…

- …es un demonio. –completó Helga, soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Tú y él…?

- ¿Qué…? ¡No! –abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó asqueada- Es como si dijeras que Geraldo y yo fuéramos a tener algo ¡Qué asco!

- Oh… -por alguna razón, en el fondo de su pecho, sintió una profunda calma.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio. Tal vez ella se había dado cuenta de la felicidad incalculable que había sentido él por esa información.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estabas celoso? –la chica se detuvo en el lumbral de su casa y comenzó a buscar sus llaves.

- No exactamente… -Arnold subió un par de gradas- Es solo que… veo que eres popular entre los chicos.

- Muchas chicas lo son… somos pocas chicas en la preparatoria. –cortó ella, sin darle importancia.

- No creo que sea por eso… pero veo que eres cruel con esos chicos. –se encogió de hombros- Y sé que no lo haces por maldad.

- Mira, Arnold. –ella sostenía su llavero entre sus dedos y lucía más imponente, parada dos escalones por encima de él, con su cuerpo enderezado y su mentón en alto, observándolo hacia abajo como si fuese un plebeyo que cayó frente a su divina persona- Me molesta. No, me enfurece ver que la gente no valora las emociones. Me enoja que usen palabras como _amor_ y _odio_ como si fuesen simples chistes. Me indigna cuando escucho a una chica decir "_Odio ese color_", odiar es una emoción demasiado fuerte como para usarla como sinónimo de _no gustar_. Soy una mujer de palabras, de símbolos, de emociones. –su voz se levantó y su torso se enderezó, llena de dignidad. Algo que Arnold nunca había visto y casi retrocedió. Helga tenía un aura poderosa, era una reina parada frente a él, apasionada con sus palabras, franca a un nivel que nunca hubiese esperado. No había nada débil en sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando admitía que tenía emociones- Y por la misma razón, ver a un idiota venir a mí y decir que _me ama_ cuando ni siquiera saber que escribo poesía o que soy ágil de mente y cuerpo. Te puedo asegurar que odio infinitamente a la gente que dice _amor_ como si fuese una frase de conquista. Cuando amas, tienes razones, hay matices, pasiones, miras a ese ser amado… -hizo una pausa, clavando sus ojos azules sobre él- Lo miras… -murmuró- y sabes todo lo malo que tiene, pero lo aceptas y lo amas porque es el conjunto y no una mísera cosa lo que te hace amarlo. Así que sí, soy cruel con ellos, porque insultan a los poetas, a los filósofos y a cada artista que una vez pensó en el amor y le hizo un tributo. –respiró hondo- ¿Entiendes…?

Pero Arnold sintió algo en su pecho, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Mientras ella hablaba, podía escucharla, con toda esa fuerza y seguridad, en cada palabra había un impulso superior a cualquier tormenta y al mismo tiempo, una emoción profunda y dulce, como si protegiera algo sagrado. Una vez conoció a la Helga que se ocultaba atrás de una máscara agresiva, ahora estaba ahí, esa Helga artística y apasionada, siendo tan fuerte y directa. Una mezcla perfecta de ese suave interior con ese violento exterior.

Y no supo que ocurrió con él, se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente, empujándola contra la puerta de la casa. No lo pensó demasiado, solo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se apoyó contra su cuerpo, suspirando al sentir la agresiva pasión femenina correspondiéndole, aferrándose a su camisa y suspirando contra su boca con urgencia.

- ¿Qué… haces? –Helga le observó con sorpresa, pero parecía serpentear contra él, con su cuerpo buscando el contacto del masculino y moviéndose porque si una parte de ella podía sentirlo, otra no y esa se resentía, buscaba más contacto y se movía contra él- Y por Dios, ni se te ocurra detenerte. -le ordenó, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás, agitada.

Arnold no supo que responder, así que solo se inclinó sobre su cuello y la besó ahí, volviendo a sentir su aroma.

- Qué distintos somos de cuando éramos niños. Me sorprende cuánto has cambiado… -fue sincero, porque era lo único que podía pensar- Todo es diferente en ti, tus gustos, tu forma de hablar… Y aun así sigues siendo la misma niña que me dejó en San Lorenzo y terminó conmigo en una carta… -no la acusaba, no podía, porque estaba entretenido respirando su aroma, sintiendo con sus labios lo suave que era el camino hacia su clavícula y sintiendo la piel erizarse, como si fuese un niño frente a una Diosa.

- Tú también has cambiado… -y en ella si había reproche- Me vas a volver loca… -ella suspiró y lo apartó un poco, metiendo a tientas la llave en la puerta y abriéndola- Ven…

- Tus padres… -el chico le observó sorprendido, no creía que al señor Pataki le parecería bien verlo enganchado a la boca de su hija.

- Están en Washington visitando a Olga, no regresarán hasta el domingo en la noche. –ella lo jaló adentro antes de que pudiese explicarle todas las reglas personales que estaba rompiendo en ese momento con el simple pensamiento de querer entrar en esa casa.

- Hel… -se cortó cuando ella cerró la puerta, acorralándolo ahí.

Ella simplemente sonrió de lado y se levantó el suéter rosa, sacándoselo apresuradamente. Y Arnold sintió la garganta secársele, porque debajo de este llevaba un top de tirantes negros que dejaba libre sus hombros y luego continuaba con mangas largas hasta cubrir sus dedos, entallando sus delgados brazos, el top se cerraba con elástico justo bajo su pecho, dejando al descubierto su vientre, hasta sus caderas, donde se cerraban los shorts y apenas y se veían el borde de los leggins púrpuras. El chico notó un borrón de tinta sobre su cadera derecha en forma de dos aves y no pudo recordar cómo es que sabía que Helga tenía un tatuaje ahí. Él se sintió acorralado, sin oxígeno y ella solo lo volvió a besar, de tal manera que Arnold se deslizó contra la puerta un poco, teniendo que obligarse a levantar el rostro hacia arriba, mientras ella lo sostenía del mentón y lo besaba como una endemoniada monarca, que doblegaba a su esclavo preferido.

Pero a él no le molestó, se sostuvo a ella para acariciar su cintura desnuda y cerrar sus brazos en su espalda, mientras la rubia ahogaba un suspiro contra su boca.

Dios… en verdad Helga era una reina y él era un simple pelele ante sus ojos ¿Verdad?

Un afortunado pelele.

**Nota de Autora: **¿Qué tal? ¡Otra gran aventura de este par! Hacen un increíble trabajo juntos ¿No? Porque si recuerdan lo de Blue y no se quedaron pensando en los besuqueos solamente ¿Verdad?

¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué parte les gustó más?

**Aclaración:** ¡Por Buda! ¡Les juro que subí capítulo el lunes! ¡Lo juro! En mi facebook puedo subir la copia de última edición del capítulo y el de la página ¡No entiendo qué pasó! Ahorita me doy cuenta porque después de tener líos con fanfiction pude entrar a mi perfil y notar ¡Este horror! ¡Lo juro! Ustedes más que nadie pueden confirmar que yo no hago este tipo de cosas. Les puedo jurar que fue error de fanfiction, yo subí este capítulo y lo estoy re-subiendo. Les suplico mil disculpas. Les ruego perdón, pero fue un error tecnológico. El sexto capítulo estará el lunes como siempre, lo juro. Mil, mil, mil disculpas.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Arnold se despertó sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido, parpadeó varias veces antes de notar el techo sobre su cabeza, tan desconocido que le hizo buscar sentarse, pero su espalda le dolía y se volvió a recostar en su incómoda e improvisada cama. El chico abrió lentamente sus labios, sintiendo como un quejido salía de su boca y se tocaba el cuello para relajar, solo un poco, los músculos entumecidos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, realmente.

- Ya era hora que te levantaras, cabeza de balón. –la voz femenina lo tomó por sorpresa, buscó a la dueña de esa voz a un lado y otro con urgencia, hasta que su mano resbaló de la superficie, directo al suelo. Y con ella, todo su cuerpo, estrellándose en una alfombra felpuda. Helga se rio y fue ahí cuando la encontró, sentada en el sillón frente al que se había recostado él.

Todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior llegó a su cabeza rápidamente. La boca de Helga sobre la suya, ahogándolo de la manera más placentera, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y sintiéndose dominado por su endemoniada dueña. Recordaba la suavidad de su piel bajo el tacto, el revelador atuendo, la manera en que ella había llevado el control.

No creía que existiera un momento en su vida que pudiese olvidar el como ella le había levantado la camisa para tocarlo, haciéndolo suspirar contra su boca. Por alguna razón, el haberse quedado atrapado contra la pared, con el cuerpo deslizándose hacia suelo, torpemente y ella quedando agazapada sobre su cuerpo, dominante, obligándole a levantar el rostro para besarle… le había gustado. Maldición, sentía escalofríos de solo recordar cómo sus manos se habían cerrado sobre la ropa de ella, sosteniéndose para no perderla. No tenía la menor duda al respecto, la forma en que lo había abordado contra la puerta, la forma en que lo había besado tan dominante, le había hecho sentir como un sirviente, en el suelo, siendo levantado por su ama en un profundo placer. También le hacía pensar que era un condenado pervertido por imaginar toda esa escena y disfrutarla. Todo eso le empujaba a querer besarla. En verdad, quería lanzarse sobre ella y pedirle, suplicarle si era necesario, que lo volviera a besar, aunque eso no sonara muy masculino. Pero con Helga había algo que hacía que no le importara darle completa dominación sobre él. Y eso le asustaba demasiado… debía dejar de pensar con las hormonas y comenzar a pensar con el cerebro que para eso se suponía que lo tenía.

Al final no había podido resistirlo más, él había sentido sus piernas temblar y se había resbalado al suelo, con ella sobre su regazo, mordiéndolo de manera traviesa y riendo contra su boca cuando él se quejó, entre el placer y el dolor. Ambos se habían mirado en ese momento, agitados y sonrojados, con las manos perdidas en la piel de cada uno y sus labios hinchados. La sonrisa se fue borrando, de a poco y Arnold apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, respirando agitado. Claro que tenía cientos de cosas que pensar, que desear e impulsos que cumplir.

Por un momento había sentido que esos siete años no habían ocurrido y por ende no estaban distanciados. Por lo que era lógico escabullirse a la casa de Helga y desear besarla profundamente y reírse nerviosos al darse cuenta que le gustaba hacerlo.

Pero no había sido así, habían pasado siete años distanciados, manteniendo vidas que se habían tenido que amoldad a la nueva realidad donde ambos estaban lejos. Ambos habían sido el héroe del otro y habían sido abandonados al mundo, para defenderse solos. Después de siete años, apenas y se estaban descubriendo. Así que se separaron, pero ella no le dejó irse, consideraba que era demasiado tarde para que recorriera las calles solo y lo hizo dormir en el sofá.

Ahora, con la luz del día, parecía que habían tomado la mejor decisión, pues aun con el sonrojo, podían verse a los ojos sin vergüenza.

Helga parecía estar pensando igual, porque atrás de su cuaderno rosa, parecía mirarlo como si fuese un desconocido y al mismo tiempo el mismo niño al que una vez le dedicó poesías, altares y esculturas. Ella sonrió con cierta culpa, sorprendiéndolo y Arnold se apresuró a sentarse en el suelo, mirándola inquisitivo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –murmuró él, abriendo los ojos.

- Me siento como el sujeto de la película que se aprovecha de la inocente chica. –comentó con burla, bajando el cuaderno.

- Así que… ¿Soy la inocente chica? –él enmarcó una ceja.

- Si, pero si te sirve de consuelo, te verías fabuloso en un vestido de coctel verde. –ella se levantó- Creo que debes irte.

- Ahora si me siento la chica inocente de la película. –se levantó torpemente, mirándola.

- No te estoy botando… precisamente. Mi madre llamó, al parecer tuvo un problema con su trabajo y necesita mi ayuda, así que debo tomar un autobús a Washington.

Arnold recordó que la madre de Helga trabajaba en la capital, haciendo contactos para una empresa fotográfica muy importante. No sabía en qué podría ayudar Helga, pero era interesante ver como la chica estaba muy dispuesta a acudir al rescate.

- ¿Trabaja en fin de semana? –peguntó el chico, arreglándose su camisa.

- Si, a veces… Bob la acompaña cuando es así y pasan tiempo con Olga, que está trabajando como profesora en una fundación creada por la embajada de República Dominica. –ella ya estaba vestida, con sus jeans desgastados, su cabello largo bien cepillado y un top de tirantes hasta sobre la cadera de color blanco.

- Eso suena bien. –se sentó, poniéndose los zapatos, mientras la miraba- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- ¿Disculpa…? –ella le observó sorprendida.

- Bueno… podríamos ir en el auto de Gerald.

- ¿En esa carcacha? –acusó, abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Es un clásico!

- Si, es una camioneta clásica, pero una que es conducida por un imprudente y la vuelve una carcacha. –se cruzó de brazos.

- Por favor, Helga. –Arnold suspiró- Quiero acompañarte, tal vez pueda ayudar a tu madre también.

- ¿Qué…? Entiende algo, porque hayamos resuelto algunos problemas juntos ¿Crees que somos un equipo o algo así?

- Solo quiero ir contigo. –él se cruzó de brazos, manteniéndose persistente.

- ¿Acaso lo haces por lo que ocurrió anoche? Porque si es así…

- Lo hago porque quiero acompañarte. –fue puntual, pero alzó ligeramente la voz- ¿Por qué debes discutirme todo?

- ¿Por qué quieres venir? –insistió ella, apretando sus puños.

- Porque me gusta estar contigo. Por eso. –la miró fijamente, sin duda alguna. Tal vez sonara a una estupidez monumental, pero había encontrado demasiadas respuestas en los labios de la rubia- Porque extraño estar contigo, te he extrañado siete años y esta es una buena excusa para estar cerca de ti, seguir conociéndote. –aclaró.

Helga se sonrojó y apretó su cuaderno rosa contra su pecho, como si se tratara de un escudo, pero luego lo miró con seriedad, poniéndose rígida. Simplemente se levantó y puso una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Arnoldo?

- Lo que oyes. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso. No voy a decirte nada que no crea que es verdad. Me lo prometí hace siete años, no te voy a ocultar nada. Y ahora, lo que es verdad, es que quiero seguir conociéndote. –sonrió de lado- Y quiero evitar pasar con Gerald y Phoebe, son unos intensos en todo el sentido de la palabra, se olvidan que hay alguien viéndolos...

Ella sonrió, bajando la tensión que la rodeaba.

- Si, lo son. –suspiró sonoramente- No creo que quiera pasar tanto tiempo contigo, Arnold. –lo miró seriamente- Sin ánimo de ofender, eres un gran chico, pero es confuso estar cerca de ti.

- ¿Y por qué lo es? ¿Por qué es confuso? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te confunde de mí? –Arnold avanzó hacia su dirección, cautelosamente, ella retrocedió, acariciando su brazo nerviosamente. Y él desistió, no podía fingir que Helga no estaba incómoda, fingir eso implicaba que podía seguir presionando. Pero ella lo estaba y él no se sentía bien haciéndola pasar un mal rato- Solo quiero ser sincero. –admitió- Cuando pienso en el niño que fui, ocultándome siempre, cuidando todo lo que decía y fingiendo que no pasaba nada entre nosotros hasta que tuviste que, literalmente, gritármelo en la cara… Me siento mal porque aunque hiciste eso… aun así… ¡Aun así salí corriendo! –deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, nervioso, empujándoos hacia atrás, lejos de su rostro- Tuvimos que terminar en medio de la selva para que perderte fuese más amenazante que enfrentarme a mí mismo… Para admitir que le tenía miedo al cambio y luego perderte. -suspiró, sonoramente y levantó la mirada- Pero que aun así preferí tenerte cerca de mí unos minutos que perderte para siempre…

Y ahí estaba ella, como en San Lorenzo, con una mano contra su pecho y completamente sonrojada, mirándolo con incredulidad, manteniendo un pie atrás de ella, lista para alejarse por si fuese una trampa… tan defensiva ella también. Siempre ocultando sus emociones, siempre dándole dobles señales. Ambos lo habían arruinado, lo sabía.

- Y aun así te perdí, actué demasiado tarde. Pero todos estos años… recordé tantas cosas de cuando éramos niños, viéndolo todo desde una luz diferente. Me di cuenta que te lastimé demasiado por no ser sincero. –le observó seriamente- Y por eso no quiero mentir más, ni a mí mismo ni mucho menos a ti. Así que quiero ser sincero, aunque mi sinceridad sea estúpida, como ahora. Porque lo único que sé es que quiero ir contigo. –se cruzó de brazos- Voy a enmendar todo lo mal que actué cuando éramos niños.

- No quiero que me tengas lástima por lo que pasó antes… éramos solo niños. –Helga lo miró seriamente, aunque ya no tan molesta.

- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí. Por todo lo que me perdí por ser un ingenuo. –sonrió- Así que voy contigo.

Dos horas después, Helga miraba como el autobús ingresaba a Washington y fingía que su acompañante de asiento no estaba intentando por, enésima vez, entablar una conversación con ella. Sí, no era muy maduro de su parte darle la ley del hielo a Arnold solo para evitarse otra reveladora verdad que había hecho que se movieran sus cimientos y su vida. Pero, si era sincera, era condenadamente divertido ver…

- Bien, no te hablaré entonces. –él se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana, con intensa frustración.

Y Helga vio su expresión facial tan fácil de leer, la frustración, pasando por la duda, luego por la culpa, la resignación y la determinación. Al parecer el jurarse ser sincero le estaba costando, moralmente, frustrarse contra ella. Eso…. era divertido.

- No puedo creer lo mala que eres ¿Siempre fuiste así? –consultó, sin ninguna acusación en su voz.

- Tal vez…

- ¿O es solo una astuta fachada?

- Tal vez…

- No puedo creer que por fin me hables y ahora me contestes con monosílabos. –el chico cerró los ojos, con mayor frustración, pero determinado a no ceder.

- En realidad son dos palabras, cabeza de balón. –sonrió de lado, mirándolo cruelmente- Tal-vez.

- ¿Y en qué vas a ayudar a tu madre?

- Oh… es…. Algo rápido. –se encogió de hombros- Puedes distraerte en la ciudad mientras yo la ayudo y luego nos vemos.

- En realidad, me gustaría acompañarte, ver a tu familia, saludar a Olga…

Helga cerró los ojos, mientras el autobús llegaba a la parada.

- No quiero que vengas.

- Ya es algo tarde para que me digas eso ¿No crees?

- Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa… Nadie había sido tan sincero en sus propias estupideces. -el autobús se detuvo y ella se giró para mirarlo- Pero en verdad no quiero que vengas.

- Sea lo que sea, no planeo decirle a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Helga escuchó las puertas abrirse, sin escucharlo realmente y antes de que Arnold se diera cuenta, salió corriendo. El chico solo tardó un par de segundos en seguir sus pasos, pero no era tan rápido, aunque su determinación si era fuerte.

La chica comenzó a correr con empeño. Arnold no podía verla así. Simplemente no. La vida funcionaba de esa manera desde que eran niños, habían cosas que simplemente no podían compartir mutuamente, cosas íntimas y secretas que ella ocultaba de la vista común y mucho más de él.

Aun sí esas nuevas y extrañas emociones comenzaban a intimidarla progresivamente, mientras más pasaba con él. Helga recordaba el principio absoluto de su vida después de que Arnold se fuese. El hecho de que ahora hubiese vuelto, después de que ella reordenara las piezas de su vida, no hacía ninguna diferencia ¿Verdad? No era un elemento primordial en su vida ya, así que no debería estar haciendo todo ese dramatismo.

Pero lo estaba haciendo. Ella estaba corriendo como una loca para perderlo de vista.

Helga giró en una calle que sabía haría su camino mucho más largo pero planeaba perder a Arnold, dejarlo extraviado.

Pero simplemente no podía dejar las viejas costumbres, tener al chico en un lugar especial en su mente, donde en verdad le importaba lo que él pensaba de ella. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y no tuvo que revisarlo para saber que era Arnold ¿Para qué le llamaba? Obviamente no iba a contestarle, desde el inicio fue obvio que lo estaba dejando atrás intencionalmente.

_Hueles bien_.

La voz de Arnold resonó en su mente, recordándole la manera en que había terminado contra su cuerpo la noche anterior, con su aliento peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, sintiéndolo en su espalda y murmurándole de manera galante e instintiva, en un perfecto equilibrio, viéndola como una chica fuerte pero femenina, atractiva y deseable.

Si, definitivamente no quería romper esa imagen que él había armado de su persona. Helga detuvo su marcha, frenando ligeramente sus pies y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de su madre, pero esta estaba ocupada hablando con un grupo de personas.

- ¡Miriam! –gritó, acercándose a ella, mientras tomaba un respiro de resignación.

Todo eso valía la pena. El extraviar a Arnold, el mantener intacta esa perfecta escena de él contra la puerta de su casa y aferrándose a ella mientras se besaban como si fuese natural desearse tan desesperadamente. Todo eso valía la pena y por eso tenía el derecho y la obligación de mantenerlo lejos de todo lo que pudiese romper la idea que tenía Arnold de ella.

- Oh, cariño, llegaste. –la mujer sonrió encantada y se hizo a un lado.

Helga sintió el alma caerse al piso y al mismo tiempo una voz decirle _¿Por qué te extraña?_

- No me dijiste que vendrías con Arnold. –acusó la mujer, mientras el chico sonreía de lado, agitando entre sus dedos su celular.

El maldito había llamado a su mamá para saber la dirección…

…el maldito era un genio.

- Oh… si, le dije que se adelantara. –respondió Helga, sonriendo de costado para contener sus ganas de golpearlo. Más aún por esa sonrisa soberbia que él aún tenía en la boca.

- Si, pero se te olvidó decirme la dirección, _bonita_. –apuntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Bonita…?

Oh…

¡Oh!

Si, era verdad, el maldito chico de la selva también le había dado a entender a Miriam que eran pareja… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que complicarle la vida?

No tenía sentido que él mintiera así…

…tampoco tenía sentido que ella no lo desmintiera.

- Ya sabes como soy… -ella simplemente sonrió de costado, lo iba a matar cuando nadie viese, iba a ser el crimen perfecto.

Sería el primero de muchos…

- Bueno, eso no importa. –Miriam los observó rápidamente, antes de prestar total atención hacia su hija- No tienes idea lo agradecida que estoy de que vinieras tan pronto.

Helga observó el lugar, las cámaras fotográficas ya estaban en todos lados, el compacto tráiler estaba a unos metros más allá, en la puerta se podía leer "_Helio_", maquillistas y asistentes corrían de aquí para allá, gritando cosas que no se entendían.

- Descuida, no es problema… -respondió distraída, sintiendo el peso inevitable de que Arnold se enteraría qué hacía cuando su madre la llamaba de esa manera- ¿Y Bob?

- Él esta con Olga, pero vendrán más tarde, cariño.

- Entonces, voy a cambiarme. –le lanzó una mirada a Arnold y sin que un solo sonido saliera de sus labios, le advirtió para que no se moviera de su lugar.

La chica se encaminó hacia el tráiler y notó varios rostros mirarla y correr a ella, antes de que se diera cuenta tenía un mar de personas a su alrededor, hablando todos a la vez, pero ella estaba muy… muy lejos de ahí y por primera vez no luchó contra las estilistas, ni respondió sarcásticamente a las anécdotas de los asistentes que le mostraban el vestuario. Simplemente se dejó llevar dentro del tráiler y se quitó la ropa, para que el resto hiciera su magia entorno a ella.

Estadísticamente debía haber alguien similar a ti en el mundo. La mezcla genética casi exacta que hiciera un parentesco espeluznante entre esa persona y tú.

Arnold tenía a su extraño primo ¿Ella? Ella tenía que lidiar con todo eso cuando Helio se enfermaba. Le pagaban bien por la sustitución, pero era estúpidamente irónico todo eso. No eran familia, no tenían ni siquiera la misma ascendencia alemana para suponer que había algún gen en común, pero cuando la gente decía que por ahí había alguien igual a ti, que en alguna parte del mundo existía una copia de ti. Pues con ella, el destino –una vez más- era bromista.

- Listo. –la estilista se separó, arreglando un par de mechones rubios para darles más apariencia desordenada y natural- Te ves como un ángel.

El resto de asistentes afirmaron emocionados, pero ella no respondió, los dejó salir para tener un poco de espacio, mientras se miraba en el espejo y se encontraba con Helio… porque eso no era ella, eso era Helio.

Un chico.

Ella no tenía una gemela perdida, tenía un mellizo, una versión masculina de sí misma. En términos simples, nada médicos, más bien… en términos poéticos. La gente había dicho que tenían el mismo carácter, solo que, mientras ella había recibido maltratos y bromas en su vida, él había sido siempre mimado y popular. Las chicas se volvían locas con él y desde los diez años tenía contratos de modelaje en Nueva York. La agencia para la que trabajaba su madre tenía la suerte de haber hecho un contrato con él para promocionar a una nueva diseñadora de modas de Washington y Helio viajaba de vez en cuando para tomarse algunas fotos para los catálogos. No era un modelo internacionalmente famoso pero estaba ganando fama. La diseñadora creaba un estilo semi-formal y militar, una combinación que iba muy bien con Washington y su arquitectura. Ese día todo el set fotográfico estaba junto a la Casa Blanca, en un edificio de oficinas antiguo, estilo _beaux art_. Y Helio iba a tomarse más de cincuenta fotografías con diferentes vestuarios ahí.

- Bueno, en realidad yo. –comentó, sintiendo raro que su masculino reflejo tuviese su voz femenina.

La trasformación era patéticamente simple, vendaban su torso para ocultar sus senos y usaban extra venda para que su cintura engrosara y su torso luciera más masculino, ocultaban su cabello con una peluca corta, de un rubio más claro que el suyo, ligeramente desordenado y rebelde. La maquillista le ponía base sobre los labios para afinarlos y perdieran su feminidad, luego los delineaba con un tono pálido para formar unos labios delicados, le ponía un lunar falso bajo el ojo derecho, sobre su pómulo, le llenaban con pulseras gruesas y de cuero para hacer la ilusión óptica de que sus brazos eran más gruesos. Por último, le ponían un lente de contacto verde, pues Helio tenía heterocromía, ojos de diferente color, uno azul y el otro verde. Eso era todo lo que le hacían. En más de una ocasión, la gente se sorprendía con la facilidad en que se convertía en un chico. Y eso le dolía, en el fondo, era doloroso que su cuerpo fuese tan poco femenino. Aun cuando Helio era delgado y desgarbado.

Ya en su actuación como Helio, le habían puesto unos botines negros que se ocultaban en un entubado pantalón de tonos grises como el que usaban los militares como camuflaje urbano, llevaba una camisa blanca fuera de los pantalones con un par de botones abiertos que dejaban ver su clavícula, un collar de cadena negra y delgada que colgaba justo debajo de su cuello, con un dije de plata con el símbolo del _Omega_; sobre la camisa usaba una chaqueta delgada, de manga tres cuartos, negra.

Helga abrió la puerta del tráiler para salir del camerino que usaba Helio y se detuvo al encontrar a Arnold esperándola afuera. Ambos se miraron con sincera sorpresa y un silencio incómodo se formó.

- Por eso no quería que vinieras. –acusó, temblando ligeramente, pero bajó los últimos tramos y lo empujó a un lado. Por años la habían tratado como _un chico más_, era dolorosamente estúpido que ahora Arnold se diera cuenta lo fácil que aún le era ser confundida por uno.

Pero él cerró su mano entorno a la muñeca femenina y la forzó a girarse. Aun a esa distancia, él le miraba sorprendido pero había una sonrisa en sus labios, sin un atisbo de culpa.

- Fascinante. –fue todo lo que dijo, ella buscó alejarse pero el chico sorpresivamente se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

Helga dio un olímpico paso hacia atrás, tocándose la mejilla como si le quemara, mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Ahí estas… No sé cómo pueden verte como un chico, sonrojada, con tus largas pestañas y tus labios temblando así. –respondió tranquilo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se alejaba, sinceramente nervioso, eso podía saberlo hasta ella- Helio debe lucir como una chica muy guapa.

Helga lo vio desde su posición, con los ojos muy abiertos, enderezándose ¿Cómo…? Parpadeó un par de veces ¿Cómo sabía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba oír?

A pesar de toda la transformación, ella podía ser aun una chica… solo estaba actuando como un varón, era todo.

Ella sonrió de lado, recordando que ese gesto era otra cosa que tenía con Helio en común, sabían hacer expresiones muy similares. Helga se fue caminando hacia el set, segura, con la postura recta y caminando de la manera en que sabía que Helio lo hacía, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, las puntas de sus pies apuntando hacia afuera y los hombros ligeramente encorvados.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan segura de sí misma, mientras subía por los escalones del edificio y le hacían sentarse en el grueso pasamanos de piedra, adoptando un rostro indiferente e inclinado hacia adelante, no podía evitar esforzarse más. Arnold la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, conversando con Miriam e intercambiando comentarios que ella no oía.

- ¿Podrías darnos algo más seductor? –preguntó el fotógrafo, mirándola sobre la cámara.

Helga enmarcó una ceja, mirando fijamente al hombre, quien sonrió apenado ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer eso?

- Tal vez… -varias miradas se giraron en dirección de Arnold, quien había hablado, levantando la mano como si pidiese permiso en clases.

Helga contuvo las ganas de reírse, el chico era excesivamente bien portado.

- Tal vez… -repitió el chico, más serio- Si subes una pierna como si fueses a abrazarla contra tu torso y la otra la dejas caer por un costado del pasamanos…

- …y apoyo las manos hacia adelante, entre mis piernas… -Helga asintió, al entender la idea- como si fuese a saltar. –observó al fotógrafo, quien asintió nervioso- Bien…

Para hacerlo tuvo que sentarse en el centro del pasamanos para no tener que descuartizarse cuando dejó caer su pierna izquierda por un lado, mientras recogía la otra hasta apoyar su rodilla debajo de su mentón.

- ¡Ahí! –antes de que ella pudiese seguir, el fotógrafo la detuvo- Abraza esa pierna con tu brazo… eso…. ladea el rostro y sonríe… sonríe de lado, con malicia…

Ella rodó los ojos e hizo caso, mientras el flash golpeaba su cuerpo, con naturalidad cambió de postura un par de veces, siempre variando entre las posturas descuidadas y luego más agresivas.

Por una hora tuvo que cambiarse de atuendos varias veces, posando en los escalones del edificio, contra la fachada lateral del mismo y el rejado de atrás. Para el final de la sesión se juró nunca más meter sus manos en sus bolsillos porque lo había tenido que hacer cientos de veces, con los pulgares afuera, con los pulgares adentro pero el resto de dedos por fuera, con las manos del todo metidas, parcialmente y "_ligeramente pero no tanto_". Cuando por fin volvió a su ropa, se tuvo que recordar cómo caminar y relajar su cuerpo, había hecho un esfuerzo considerable con esa sesión, notando como hasta la maquillista parecía olvidarse que realmente era mujer, porque comenzó a reírse tontamente con otra chica, cruzándose miradas coquetas en su dirección… Helga simplemente optó por olvidarse de eso, dejó su cabello suelto y salió del tráiler, mientras el atardecer la recibía, en lugar de Arnold.

Tal vez era mejor el atardecer. Tal vez…

Alcanzó a ver a sus padres conversando cerca de un auto, se dirigió a Arnold, quien los escuchaba atentamente, sin comentar, pero un par de brazos la atraparon sorpresivamente por un lado y al segundo siguiente estaba presionada, encorvada y aprisionada contra el pecho de su hermana, mientras esta le dejaba sorda con un grito de alegría.

- ¡Hermanita! –Olga la soltó para luego tocarle la cara, con emoción- Mi súper camaleón, súper hermosa y súper especial hermanita ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

- ¿Podrías dejar de usar ese tono chillón? Me vas a dar jaqueca… -se quejó, pero no se alejó, era mejor ceder un poco con Olga para que ella también dejara de asfixiarla.

- No entiendo por qué metes a nuestra hija en esto, Miriam.

- Bob….

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –Helga se soltó de su hermana para cruzarse de brazos, mirando a su padre- ¿En serio?

- Eres una chica.

- Lo sé, me veo al espejo con regularidad.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te tienes que disfrazar de chico? ¡Eso no va contigo! Tú… Tú…

- Yo lo hago por qué quiero, Bob. –respondió, cansada, porque sabía que su padre no estaba siendo irracional, él trataba de decir…

- Eres una señorita. –explicó el hombre, serio.

Algo como eso… intentaba decirle que era femenina y bonita y esas cosas que otros padres dicen más fácilmente, pero que el pobre hombre no sabía cómo explicarlo… decía cosas que lo hacían sonar mal.

- Lo sé, Bob, lo sé. –le lanzó una mirada a Arnold, quien sonrió de costado- Ya nos vamos.

- ¿No quieren quedarse con nosotros? –preguntó entusiasmada Olga, tomando del brazo al chico- Tenemos espacio.

- No… Arnold debe volver a su casa… -Helga jaló alarmada al chico fuera del alcance de su hermana. No le gustaba pasar en el departamento de Olga, olía a fresas y la mareaba.

- ¡Entonces quédate tú, hermanita!

- Yo… -no debía ser grosera, era su propósito no serlo, demostrar que no era inmadura… pero Olga se lo hacía tan difícil…

- Helga va a comer con nosotros esta noche. –respondió rápidamente Arnold, rodeando con su brazo la espalda de la chica, para estar cómodo- Le prometió a mi madre.

- Oh… -Miriam le lanzó una mirada de disculpas a Helga, imaginando que le había interrumpido una cita o algo.

Dios, no… estúpido Arnold.

- Si… -sonrió forzosamente- Ya nos tenemos que ir o no llegaremos.

- Oh… -Olga frunció el ceño, ligeramente decepcionada.

- No me gusta eso. Tú deberías quedarte con tu familia, no con la de él. –Bob le lanzó una mirada alarmante a su esposa- No deberías dejarla sola tanto tiempo… -masculló.

- Querido…

- Bueno, familia, debemos irnos… -Helga se alejó mecánicamente, mientras Arnold se despedía formalmente y volvía a alcanzarla, tomándola de la cintura con tal naturalidad que le irritaba- ¿Te diviertes?

- Muchísimo. –admitió él, inclinando el rostro para verla- ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué me humillas públicamente? ¿Por qué te parece divertido ver en las situaciones en que me metes?

- Porque a pesar de todo, no me desmientes. –explicó, sonriendo- Porque me sigues la corriente.

- Voy a…. –gruñó.

- …matarme. Si, lo sé. –la sonrisa del chico se amplió más- Y también descubrí algo más.

- ¿Qué cosa, zopenco? –ella se cruzó de brazos, apartándose para que la soltara.

- Que nos podemos entender sin palabras. Tú y yo tenemos ese tipo de conexión. –Arnold lucía emocionado con esa idea, como si fuese un niño que acaba de descubrir que tenía súper-poderes. Él la tomó de la muñeca, logrando que ella se detuviera- Como si el destino quisiera que tú y yo…

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo. –le advirtió, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Decir qué? –el enmarcó una ceja, sintiendo su emoción disminuirse- ¿Por qué no puedo decir que estamos desti….? –ella le tapó la boca, con fiereza.

- Porque tú no me gustas. Tú eres historia antigua. –respondió, con rudeza- Ya crucé este camino una vez y fue horrible. Anoche nos divertimos, sí, pero eso no cambia nada, Arnoldo. –bajó la mano y lo miró menos agresiva, ligeramente culpable- Tú lo dijiste, somos amigos. El destino, el amor, son cosas serias. –sentenció, soltándose y caminando rápidamente hacia la estación de buses, mientras la noche se cernía sobre ellos.

En realidad, sentía algo por él, no estaba enamorada ni nada por el estilo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y era agradable sentir la atracción entre ambos, sabiendo que era mutua. Pero… había sido demasiado doloroso todo eso para volverlo a pasar.

- Te detesto… -murmuró, apretando sus puños.

- Lo sé. –se sorprendió, él estaba junto a ella, caminando tranquilamente, sin dolor en sus ojos, Arnold la miró y sonrió- Lo sé, Helga.

**Nota de Autora: **Muy pocas personas vuelven a intentar el camino doloroso del amor. No, tal vez no muy pocas, en realidad muchas, es un terreno conocido y algunos se encariñan con la misma piedra en el camino.

Pero cuando el dolor supera los buenos recuerdos, es fácil alejarse del camino espinoso. Aun así ¿Qué hacer cuando ese camino espinoso no fue culpa del ser amado? ¿Aun así vale la pena alejarse de ese camino? ¿Ustedes qué creen?

**Más de 100 reviews: **¿Saben lo que eso significa? He estado guardando un one-shot ¿Saben? ¡Pero para agradecerles el inmenso cariño (y paciencia) que me trasmiten en cada review ¡Les voy a dar un regalo! Pero como Nocturna no sabe hacer otra cosa que escribir ¡Será un regalo escrito! ¿Les gustaría? Mi agradecimiento por cien reviews, es un one-shot de Helga y Arnold ¿Les gustaría?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Si, conocer más allá de quien realmente era Helga Pataki era complicado. Algunos mortales tenían la desdicha y la fortuna (al mismo tiempo) de solo poder ver el rudo y peligroso exterior de la chica. Él había sido uno de esos mortales, pero el tiempo, la suerte, el amor y la época de la infancia le habían demostrado que había mucho más de ella. Una Helga artística, considerada, amable y profunda, una chica que amaba apasionadamente, que actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias, que valoraba las emociones como otros a su Dios.

Por eso decidió no molestarla todo el domingo y esperar pacientemente a retomar la rutina que tenían en días de clases. No quería que le diera otro regaño sobre las emociones, los límites y demás.

Casi chocó con su abuelo cuando corrió a la puerta principal, listo para encontrarla sentada en el apoyabrazos de la casa de huéspedes, escuchando música en sus audífonos y con una de esas peligrosas paletas redondas de color rosa en su boca.

Eso debió explicar por qué frenó abruptamente cuando en lugar de eso estaba una Chevrolet Luv color naranja, del ochenta, con su mejor amigo apoyado en la puerta de la misma.

- No te alegres tanto de verme. –acusó Gerald, saludándolo.

- ¿Y Helga?

- Entiendo que no poseo sus irresistibles curvas pero no mines así mi seguridad y autoestima. –bromeó el chico, dejando a Arnold subir a la camioneta- Ella llegó muy temprano para correr un poco.

- ¿Correr?

- Si… -la camioneta comenzó a moverse- Creo que le quita el estrés. No lo sé ¿La verdad? Suele correr los días de exámenes de matemáticas, pero hoy no tenemos uno. Así que… -Gerald entrecerró los ojos, sin apartar la mirada del camino- Voy a asumir que tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió en su casa la noche de la fiesta o lo que pasó en Washington el sábado.

- ¿Ella te lo contó? –preguntó sorprendido Arnold, pues él no se lo había a dicho a nadie ¡Ni siquiera a su madre cuando lo había seguido por todos lados hostigándolo por saber la verdad!

- No, me lo dijo Phoebe, y a ella se lo contó Helga. –se encogió de hombros- No con mucho detalle, pero nos hacemos una idea.

- Yo…

- No te voy a regañar, si es lo que te preocupa. –la camioneta se detuvo, la ciudad era pequeña y la preparatoria quedaba en el sector del barrio, por lo que muy poca gente ocupaba los lugares de estacionamiento a su alrededor- No me voy a meter en lo que ocurre entre ustedes. Aunque por un momento pensé que ustedes tendrían una relación para el día de hoy.

- ¿Por qué…? –Arnold sintió sus mejillas calentarse, ligeramente incómodo. Después de tantos años, era curioso que su primera conversación profunda con su mejor amigo fuese sobre romance.

- Porque es obvio que ella tiene el mismo efecto en ti que hace tantos años ¡Siempre la miras! Y siempre sabes dónde está. –le recordó, casi burlón- Pero sigues siendo tan despistado como antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Solo te diré… que no debes jugar con las reglas que ella te obligue a seguir. Cuando éramos niños, ella estableció cómo sería su relación: Abusivo-Víctima. Y tú lo aceptaste –se encogió de hombros- pero mira cómo te fue. No vuelvas a caer en ese error.

- Pero ella… -el chico cerró sus ojos unos segundos, reagrupando sus ideas- Ella quiere que seamos amigos. Yo he sido el responsable de sus peores memorias…

- …creo que exageras…

- Pues yo creo que no. –sentenció Arnold- No quiero volver a hacerle daño.

- Cómo quieras, hermano. –Gerald abrió la puerta del auto pero lo miró un par de segundos- Solo te diré que Phoebe me ha dado los momentos más tristes, más angustiosos y más dolorosos de mi vida. Así es amar, sufrir es parte de la ecuación. Pero ella también me ha dado los momentos más felices y emocionantes de mi existencia. No cambiaría nada de eso.

Arnold se quedó por un momento sorprendido, antes de bajarse del auto y caminar fuera del mismo, encontrándose con Phoebe en la entrada de la preparatoria. El impulso de ir a ver a Helga y saber si era verdad que ella estaba corriendo en las pistas de la preparatoria le inundó, pero su obligación fue primero. Por el resto del día no pudo ver a la rubia más allá de un cruce de saludos, así que, no le extraño que a la hora del receso desapareciera de su vista.

Pero eso no importaba, él había coordinado con Phoebe y Siobhan para hacer una revisión de los planes que habían creado. Así que se encaminó a la sala del consejo estudiantil, seguido de Phoebe que estaba pendiente de su pequeña libreta.

- Bienvenidos. –Siobhan les sonrió a los dos, mientras abría las cortinas y ligeramente las ventanas. La sala quedaba en el tercer piso, así que tenía una buena vista de algunos lugares de la preparatoria.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –preguntó Arnold, sintiendo ese inevitable instinto de acariciar la cabeza de la pelirroja como si fuese una niña que acaba de lograr una buena calificación. Siempre que veía a Siobhan, tan joven y salvajemente libre, le daba la sensación de que debía protegerla, como si fuese una especia de prima o algo así.

- Muy bien, el presupuesto para la Casa Abierta está aprobado. –le comentó la chica, extendiéndole con orgullo un pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos.

Arnold extendió la mano, para releer lo que suponía ya que decía, se sentó en el escritorio que le correspondía como presidente y asintió en silencio. Phoebe tomó el papel de sus manos y se dirigió a una pizarra que tenían a un costado para escribir la distribución del presupuesto y comenzó a diseñar un mapa de la preparatoria.

- ¿Hacemos las actividades para que cada curso haga algo, verdad? –consultó, mirando a Siobhan.

- Claro. –la chica sonrió entusiasmada, mirando a Arnold- La idea de hacer la Casa Abierta tan pronto es para tener fondos para las siguientes actividades. Ya hice cálculos y hay suficiente dinero para cada salón y cada club.

- ¿Social y deportivo? ¿Por igual? –preguntó el chico, agradecido de estar con dos chicas tan responsables, le hubiese sido tedioso tener que estar pendiente de su equipo constantemente.

- Si. –Siobhan ajustó sus lentes, mientras se acercaba a Phoebe y señalaba el edificio principal en el mapa- Los clubs culturales podrán hacer sus exposiciones en sus propios salones designados, el club de teatro y el de baile pueden usar el coliseo en horarios diferentes, claro esta….

- Podríamos abrir cupo para bandas. –sugirió Phoebe- Si ponemos una cuota de inscripción, muchos chicos querrán participar pensando en el nuevo público que tendrían. Ellos mismos traerían sus propios instrumentos…

- …pero tendremos que hacer un casting primero, no quisiera nada mediocre. La entrada a la Casa Abierta va a costar para invitados extras, quiero que sientan que todo valió la pena. –le recordó Arnold, el plan era darle un cupo de invitados a cada estudiante, un máximo de tres entradas y cobrar por el resto de invitados, algo económico para que se animen a invitar a más gente. Todo ingreso monetario era bien recibido y Siobhan había hecho un aproximado de ganancias… más que suficiente para los planes de recompensa estudiantil que se habían propuesto crear para estimular las buenas notas, créditos extras y proyectos.- Pero me gusta la idea, la gente se anima cuando escucha música en vivo. Los clubs están emocionados porque no mucha gente se ha unido y piensan atraerlos en la Casa Abierta.

- Los proyectos de cada salón serán supervisados por nosotros. –continuó Phoebe- Y algunos profesores quieren hacer algo especial, Arnold.

- ¿Cómo qué? –el chico enmarcó una ceja, esperando que no fuese nada fuera del presupuesto.

- Por el momento son los profesores de Física, Química, Historia, Matemáticas, Literatura y Biología … -explicó Phoebe- Quieren hacer un tipo de maratón intelectual. –entrecerró los ojos- Algo así como un juego gigante por toda la preparatoria, en donde los estudiantes deberán haber equipos que vayan a cada área y contestar las preguntas ahí. Al final del día, el equipo con más respuestas gana.

- ¿Gana qué? –consultó Siobhan.

- Lo que nosotros decidamos, asumo. –comentó Arnold, anotando la idea en el pizarrón- Me gusta, será un reto intelectual, fomentará el estudio, que es el plan principal de nuestra campaña y puede haber premios para los tres primeros lugares. Pero ya hablaré con los profesores, porque deberán organizarlo con nosotros, pero sin distraer a los chicos del resto de sus actividades. Así que tendrá que estar en un horario que no choque con eventos especiales.

- ¿Podremos participar nosotros? –consultó Siobhan, con emoción en su mirada, desde el inicio parecía que la idea la había cautivado. Arnold sonrió ligeramente culpable.

Pero la puerta del consejo estudiantil se abrió sorpresivamente.

- ¡Phoebe! –los tres chicos regresaron a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Por supuesto, se trataba de Helga, como Arnold supuso que sería.

Curioso, se trataba de Helga completamente empapada, desde la cabeza a los pies, como Arnold nunca supuso que vería.

Además, la chica lucía tranquila, mientras una gota colgaba de su mentón y caía al suelo, mirando únicamente a la pelinegra. Helga lucía agitada, como si hubiese corrido hasta ahí pero al mismo tiempo sin darle importancia a cómo lucía, casi como si, justo al llegar, hubiese pensado que era ridículo hacer tanto problema por tener toda su ropa empapada.

Pero justamente por eso el mundo debía entender que esa era la razón por la que, cuando Arnold intentó levantarse de la silla, apartarse hacia atrás por respeto y recordarse respirar (todo eso al mismo tiempo), simplemente terminó tropezando con sus propios pies y resbalándose de la silla al suelo. Todo eso sin apartar la mirada de Helga, quien por fin se dignó en posar su mirada en él y contener una risa sardónica en su garganta.

El atuendo de la chica era completamente deportivo y le quedaba grande, una camiseta que de seguro era para hombre y unos shorts holgados deportivos que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, su cabello estaba completamente empapado, todo hacia atrás y sus zapatos colgaban de su mano, mientras un gran charco se formaba debajo de ella.

- ¿Qué? –gruñó la chica, resoplando, mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta del lugar, aun en el lumbral- ¿Tienes una toalla, Phoebe?

- Por Dios, Helga ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Cálmate, hermana. –la rubia rodó los ojos, despreocupada- Solo tenía calor, intenté abrir una de las llaves de los bebederos pero explotó encima de mí.

Mentía….

Arnold lo sabía, porque tenía la marca de un zapato masculino en el costado de su camiseta y el labio inferior hinchado ¿Por qué la habían golpeado o por qué ella se lo había mordido? No lo sabía, pero la camiseta estaba algo agrandada a un costado, muestra de que alguien la había intentado jalar, definitivamente había estado en una pelea.

Y parecía que Phoebe también se había dado cuenta, porque estaba luchando entre su natural instinto por proteger a su amiga y al mismo tiempo fingir que no ocurría nada para no delatarla.

Siobhan fue hacia la parte trasera de la habitación y sacó de su bolso una toalla, la cual se la extendió hacia Helga.

- Iba a tener Educación Física después de esto. Pero puede tomarla. –le ofreció, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hey, Phoebe, la pelirroja te quiere quitar el puesto. –bromeó Helga, mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia adelante y comenzó a secarse el cabello rápidamente, dejando que las gotas se esparcieran a su alrededor- Me agrada.

- ¿Siobhan? –Arnold logró pararse, mirando a otro lado. No ganaba nada con quedarse pasmado ante tanto caos, en el suelo y con la silla clavándose en su costado- ¿Podrías ir por un trapeador?

- Por supuesto…

- ¿Phoebe? ¿Podrías ver qué ocurrió con el bebedero?

- Pero…

- Por favor. –la voz del chico fue determinante, mientras ordenaba los papeles de su escritorio.

- Claro…

Cuando Helga se enderezó, se encontró a solas con Arnold y encerrada en la habitación con él. Lo miró por un segundo, sin entender que ocurría.

Y luego él comenzó a quitarse la camisa en frente de ella, desabrochándose los botones de manera descuidada, mientras la miraba fijamente. Casi parecía que la regañaba mientras desnudaba su torso y ella comenzaba a ponerse completamente roja, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta tropezar con una silla y caer sobre esta, apenas por milagro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –acusó la chica.

- Poniendo algo de orden. –explicó él, liberando su cuerpo de la camisa y cubriéndola, cerrando un par de botones a la altura del busto de la chica- No puedo creer que fueses tan imprudente de ir por ahí con esta camiseta transparente ¿Sabías que se puede ver tu ropa interior? –acusó y señaló hacia abajo- Toda tu ropa interior.

- Por favor, no te vayas a quitar los pantalones, cabeza de balón. –rogó la chica, abrazándose a la camisa de él, mientras clavaba los pies al suelo y empujaba la silla hacía atrás, creando distancia.

Ese día Arnold había escogido una camisa celeste, el chico solía recogerse las mangas hasta sus codos, de esa manera lucía despreocupado y tranquilo, maduro pero no aburrido. Pero sin camisa parecía algo salvaje, por primera vez Helga comprendía lo que había hecho San Lorenzo con él, su piel ligeramente bronceado, no demasiado, sus hombros más anchos y compactos músculos que se movían con gracia a cada movimiento, sin tensarlos realmente. El torso del chico era firme, aunque lampiño, juvenil, nada brusco y más bien delicado, su vientre daba ligeras señas de pequeños músculos, apenas visibles entre más bajaba la vista, algo que solo una persona a esa distancia y con el deseo de mirarlo podría notar, Helga notó una peligrosa V en sus caderas, un par de músculos bien desarrollados que bajaban cruelmente hacia el pantalón del chico.

Respiró hondo y apartó la mirada, se dijo que era normal, Arnold practicaba básquet y por lo que sabía había entrenado con la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, un tipo de entrenamiento que debía ser como el karate, concentrado en las piernas. Por eso entre más se acercaba a las caderas se notaba más firme el vientre del chico. Por eso tenía una V pronunciada que se perdía hacia abajo. Todo era cuestión de anatomía, como que ella tuviese piernas resistentes o fuertes, músculos firmes y delgados, que su agilidad estuviese mejor desarrollada que otros. Todo eso tenía una explicación natural y lógica. No debía estarse agitando por algo normal. Normal.

Entonces ¿Por qué mirarlo tan de cerca, a la luz del día, sobria, le podía secar la garganta? ¿Por qué él no la miraba y estaba sonrojado?

Casi por instinto, ella deslizó sus dedos entre su cabello para arreglarse al recordar que debía estar despeinada. Y al instante se detuvo ¿Por qué haría algo así por alguien como él? ¿Por qué arreglarse?

- ¿Con quién te peleaste? –preguntó Arnold, retomando la calma, apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella, pero Helga hizo un gesto de dolor que lo sorprendió- ¿Quién fue? –preguntó con firmeza, buscando jalar el cuello de la camisa para ver el hombro femenino.

Pero ella lo golpeó en la mano y se arregló mejor la camisa del chico, cubriéndose.

- Ya te lo dije, corrí, estaba sedienta, fui a un bebedero y el aparato infernal me atacó. –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Algún problema?

- Si, que me estás mintiendo. –la tomó del mentón, para obligarla a mirarlo.

En el fondo Helga agradeció eso, estaba distrayéndose con el torso del chico. No, podía vivir tranquila con eso, era la maldita V de sus caderas la que le estaba dejando con los dedos inquietos ¿Desde cuándo era una pervertida…?

Mejor no responder esa pregunta.

- ¿No lo has oído? –ella se levantó, obligándolo a apartarse un par de pasos hacia atrás- Soy la Reina del Mal, los abusivos, los matones, la escoria de este lugar me rinde pleitesía. –apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas, irguiendo su torso, con una sonrisa victoriosa- A veces solo debo ajustar unos tornillos para recordarles quien manda. Para hacerles ver que cuando yo ordeno algo, es una ley y no deben discutirlo. –deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior, conteniendo una sonrisa cruel- ¿Algún problema con eso?

- Solo quiero saber quién te hizo esto.

Arnold deslizó su dedo índice por sobre el labio inferior de la chica. Ni siquiera pudo disfrutar que ella se había puesto a temblar, él estaba seguro que era un raspón producido por unos nudillos o tal vez metal contra su delicada boca.

- No te interesa. –Helga miró a un lado.

- ¿Quién fue? –insistió, completamente serio.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quieres ir de héroe? Por favor… -le observó desafiante- No necesito que me salve nadie. Y no te interesa con quien ajusto cuentas, Arnoldo.

La puerta detuvo la confrontación, mientras Siobhan y Phoebe entraban al lugar, sintiendo el ambiente tenso ahí.

- Me voy a cambiar. –gruñó Helga, girándose y caminando fuera del salón.

Arnold contuvo un suspiro de frustración y levantó sus manos en dirección a Phoebe, rendido, suplicándole como si ella pudiese entregarle algo que le dijera lo que ocurría con Helga. No quería dar explicaciones, quería respuestas. Ni siquiera les explicó que hacía semidesnudo, solo fue a su mochila y sacó una chaqueta deportiva con cierre y se la puso, cerrándola hasta el tope. No estaba de humor para nada. Por lo que prefirió ponerse a secar el rastro de agua que había dejado la rubia, mientras las otras dos chicas ordenaban el resto de cosas. Para él, era mejor distraerse, y arreglar el desastre de Helga parecía alentarlo. Cuando terminó, había sonado el timbre que daba final al receso.

- Genial…

- Ánimo, Arnold. –Siobhan apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico- Estamos preocupadas por ti.

- ¿Quieres que hable con ella? –preguntó Phoebe, mirándolo sinceramente apenada.

- No… ella es un libro cerrado cuando lo desea. Me cuesta hacerla entender o que simplemente ceda un poco… -respiró hondo.

- ¿Y por qué no hablas con la Bruja? –consultó Siobhan.

- ¿En serio crees en eso? –preguntó sorprendida Phoebe- ¿Tú?

- ¿Qué tiene? –la pelirroja lucía extrañada- Ella suele dar buenas predicciones.

- ¿Bruja? –Arnold enmarcó una ceja, no recordaba una chica llamada así cuando era niño.

- Ella llegó el anterior año. –le explicó Phoebe, cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente incómoda- Ella es… rara… su madre organiza eventos importantes, todo el mundo la conoce. Pero la Bruja… bueno, es incómoda y se la pasa hablando de espíritus, del futuro, de las runas, los números mágicos y el tarot. –la chica negó, incómoda- La gente acude a ella, pero no tiene amistades, dicen que sacrifica animales en las noches y todo eso.

- Bueno, yo creo en ella. –Siobhan se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Arnold- Y tú también lo harás. La Bruja ha preguntado por ti, dijo que irías a ella pronto. Bueno, pues vas a ir ¿No? Solo debes darle una ofrenda.

- ¿Dinero? –preguntó Arnold, escéptico.

- Ella no acepta dinero, pero ella cree que si te da sus servicios tú debes darle algo a cambio, como un equilibrio…

- Tonterías… es otra forma de pagarle, he visto gente darle tarjetas de regalos de tiendas costosas. –acusó Phoebe.

- Bueno, la gente que acude a ella siempre queda satisfecha. –la pelirroja sonrió- La Bruja se encuentra en el gran árbol que esta junto a la cancha de futbol americano.

Por un momento Arnold se sintió como Edipo cuando fue guiado al Oráculo de Delfos. Todo tan ceremonial y al mismo tiempo poco creíble.

- Iré. –se encogió de hombros ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

En realidad… se descubrió, en medio de clases, deseando que llegara la hora ¿Quién sería esa Bruja? Nadie conocía su nombre y cuando le había preguntado a Gerald, este le explicó que ella podía saber cuándo una relación duraría y cuando no, si una persona estaba atrapada y en conflictos o cuando era ellos mismos el problema. Gerald no creía en ella, pero le tenía cierto respeto, por así decirlo. Lo cual le empujó más la curiosidad, la Gente de los Ojos Verdes creía en los oráculos y él mismo fue presa de toda una iniciación espiritual con ellos.

Él también creía que el mundo estaba en armonía y que el mundo estaba vivo. A veces, cuando meditaba, podía sentir el latido de la tierra misma. Así que no sería aséptico.

A la hora de la salida, se encaminó al lugar donde Siobhan le había indicado. Mucha gente rondaba aun la preparatoria porque los clubs estaban iniciando. Pero se sorprendió al ver una pequeña fila y un círculo de personas alrededor del árbol que Siobhan le había mencionado, definitivamente estaba en el lugar indicado. Así que hizo fila, mientras jugaba con el objeto que le daría a la Bruja. Eso le recordó que debía preguntarle el nombre a esta chica, no era cortés tratarla con una palabra así. Aunque por lo que alcanzaba a oír en el resto de las personas, ellos decían "_Bruja_" con reverencia, sinceramente creyentes de sus poderes ¿Eso era bueno? Por lo que sabía, dado que ella no estaba cobrando en efectivo, no podía decirle que no hiciera esas cosas. También era algo de creencias. Y por otro lado, sería raro que después de usar sus servicios fuese él quien le cerrara el negocio. No sería justo.

Después de una hora y el deseo palpitante de irse a casa, descubrió que era el último en la fila y el próximo en ser atendido. Al parecer ella se tomaba su tiempo con sus clientes y por lo que había observado, daba todo tipo de resultados, entre sonrisas, seriedad, melancolía y hasta a un chico lo había hecho llorar. Eso era extraño ¿Acaso en verdad podía leer el futuro? ¿O simplemente era una excelente charlatana? Desde su infancia había conocido ambas cosas, lo sobrenatural como los espíritus y los engaños con las mentiras.

- ¿Arnold? –él levantó la mirada y se descubrió sorprendido al notar una chica común y corriente frente a él.

La Bruja estaba sentada sobre una manta de verde con plateado que creaba rombos, llevaba unos pantalones negros deportivos holgados con múltiples bolsillos y una camiseta escotada de verde un tono verde oscuro, de su cuello colgaba un collar con un pentagrama, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de anillos de diferentes tamaños, pero todos muy sencillos y de plata. La chica era un año menor a él, la había visto un par de veces pero era tan memorable como cualquier otra persona ¿Acaso estaba esperándose un estridente cabello púrpura? ¿Un sombrero de bruja? Tal vez una capa y un vestido… Pero no, la famosa Bruja tenía rasgos comunes, un rostro redondo, piel pálida, pequeñas pecas sobre sus pómulos y pequeña nariz, sus labios eran carnosos y estaban hinchados, con obvias señales de que la chica se los mordía, lo que le recordó a Helga por un momento y se sonrojó.

- ¿Planeas quedarte ahí o quieres que te ayude? –consultó la chica, apartando su rizado cabello negro de su rostro que caía constantemente sobre sus ojos chocolate.

- Lo siento… -él se aclaró la voz y se sentó en frente de ella, extendiendo la mano hacia la chica pero esta cerró su mano sobre suya.

- El pago es proporcional a la ayuda. No puedes darme algo sin saber si lo que te diré te ayudará o no. –explicó y tenía un acento caribeño muy notable que Arnold identifico y guardó lo que llevaba en la mano- Así que bien… -la chica señaló el tarot que estaba entre sus piernas- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Me gustaría saber cómo es que sabes mi nombre.

- Eres mi presidente, aquel que lidera el consejo estudiantil. –ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Cómo no sabría tu nombre?

Arnold enmarcó una ceja… en realidad, la gente común no lo conocía más allá de "_Chico de la Selva_" o "_Chico de la Jungla_". Cuando Seo Yi Soo lo había postulado había hecho el trato con la imprenta para que abajo del nombre de Arnold estuviese, entre paréntesis "_Chico de la Jungla_". Ese era su tipo de popularidad, por nombre, ni siquiera por rostro.

- Bien… -decidió ceder e ir directo al grano- Tengo un problema con una chica… -negó ligeramente- No, tengo una deuda con ella, pero ella no me permite pagarle esa deuda, se distancia de mí cada vez que parece que estamos a punto de acercarnos… Yo la herí mucho cuando éramos niños… y ella también me hirió a mí, pero parece que ahora somos amigos y…

- Helga ¿Verdad? –la chica estaba barajando el tarot, sin mirarlo- Te refieres a Helga.

- ¿Cómo… lo sabes? –frunció el ceño.

- ¿Los espíritus me lo dijeron? –preguntó, con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba mintiendo pero que también no iba a decir nada sobre el asunto.

Arnold suspiró una vez más… que chica para terca.

- Si, es ella.

- Bien… Entonces quieres saber qué hacer para llegar a ella ¿Verdad? –le entregó el tarot- ¿El nombre con el que te identificas es Arnold o Arnold Shortman?

- Arnold ¿Por qué? –él enmarcó una ceja, extrañado, pero ella rio divertida.

- Numerología. Tu nombre significa algo, se suele preguntar con qué nombre te identificas. Algunos solo por su nombre de pila, otros por seudónimos. Pero ¿Sabes lo gracioso? –ella sonrió ampliamente y las heridas de su labio inferior se estiraron ligeramente- Si se calcula tu nombre, Arnold y Arnold Shortman dan el mismo número: El uno. El líder. –respondió, encantada- Este número habla de personas con mucha fuerza para convencer a las personas, con gran habilidad para ocupar puestos de gran poder, -ella levantó sus cejas, divertida- son personas entusiastas, originales, creativos y saben qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo para que sus planes funcionen, aun si el resto del mundo cree que no lo lograran. También pecan mucho de un juicio muy duro sobre las personas, creen en las reglas y en hacer cumplir las normas. Creo que te describe muy bien... Pero también pueden terminar siendo imprudentes, no medirse en lo que desean y ser capaces de arriesgar hasta la vida por sus deseos, son tercos y obstinados. Pero supongo que eso es lo que hizo que encontraras a tus padres en primer lugar ¿No? -la Bruja abrió los ojos, con sorpresa al notar la inquisitiva mirada del chico sobre ella- Todo el mundo sabe eso, eres una leyenda. -se encogió de hombros- Así que baraja una vez el tarot.

Arnold lo hizo, en silencio, pues la chica había acertado, sin intención de ser egocéntrico, él sabía que tenía la habilidad de guiar a las personas, que era terco y obstinado cuando se trataba de algo que deseaba y podía ser imprudente, como lo había sido con Helga tantas veces, pero también creía en las leyes y en las normas, en el bien; le lanzó una mirada a la Bruja y le entregó el tarot. Hasta el momento, él estaba impresionado.

Ella deslizó el tarot en frente de ellos, dejando a la vista las cartas, las cuales en realidad eran muy pocas.

- Yo solo trabajo con los arcanos mayores, las cartas más fuertes. El resto del tarot lo usaría en sesiones más largas, pero eso tomaría horas y eso no tenemos aquí. –explicó ella- Escoge tres cartas y ponlas boca arriba,

Él así lo hizo, tomando las tres del centro, una junto a la otra, las puso boca arriba y leyó de derecha a izquierda, "_Los Enamorados_", "_La Torre_" y "_La Rueda de la Fortuna_".

- Oh… -ella parpadeó los ojos, sorprendida y luego le sonrió- "_Los Enamorados_", la carta del amor, de la pasión y la sexualidad. –notó como el chico se sonrojaba- Esta carta es muy personal, pues cada quien tiene una forma diferente de amar; por salir primera, me dice que ustedes dos ya tienen una historia de amor entre ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo. "_La Rueda de la Fortuna_" está en el futuro y lo que me habla del Destino. Ustedes dos están destinados, pero la fortuna no siempre es buena o amable. A veces, dos personas están destinadas para causarse sufrimiento, un amor doloroso, Arnold. –aclaró, al notar la sonrisa del chico desvaneció- Hay cosas por las que nadie puede luchar en contra, el Destino es una de estas. La Rueda está dando aviso de eso, de que su unión, su amor, pasión, está destinado. Pero en el centro, el presente, lo que une estas cartas es "_La Torre_". –ella tomó la carta y se la enseñó.

- ¿Por qué parece que están bailando sobre las palmas de sus manos mientras atrás de ellos la torre parece incendiarse?

- Muy buena pregunta. –ella sonrió entusiasta- "_La Torre_" es cambios, es impulsos, es instinto. Esta carta es una advertencia a los planes ¿Sobre qué estás construyendo tus planes? En este caso ¿Cómo están construyendo su amor? ¿Sobre lágrimas, sobre esperanza? ¿Realidad o puro impulso? Están destinados a estar juntos, sí, pero está en sus manos el tipo de unión que tendrán, afortunada o desafortunada. Lo que queda en claro, es que en el presente ha habido cambios, caóticos y duros, sin sentido, muy impulsivos.

- ¿Y eso es malo? –pregunta, porque se sentía responsable, esta vez él había sido el febril e impulsivo entre los dos y ella la razonable…

Que distintos eran ambos.

¡Que impulso tenía de verla aun así!

- Todo lo contrario, cuand "_La Torre_" aparece se aconseja seguir los impulsos porque el Destino se forma de ellos. –ella sonrió- ¿Crees que tu duda ha sido aclarada?

- En realidad sí. –Arnold sonrió, ampliamente, debía seguir su instinto para llegar a su meta. No podía creer lo emocionado que estaba- Me encantaría seguir con esto, pero es tarde…

- Lo sé, pero presiento que volverás otra vez. –aceptó ella, recogiendo su tarot- ¿Te he ayudado? Me gustaría saber si mis palabras han sido correctas para ti.

- Absolutamente. –volvió a sacar de su bolsillo lo que planeaba darle de paga, lo dejó en la mano de la chica, robándole una risa.

- ¿Un lapicero? –preguntó, divertida, mirándolo.

- Huélelo. –ella acercó su rostro al mismo y su sonrisa se volvió calmada, lo cual le indicio al rubio que había hecho bien- Investigué un poco y cómo te gustan los lirios, es un lapicero orgánico, hecho de pétalos de lirios y hojas. Mi papá tiene muchos y suelo cargarlos… Creo que era el destino entregártelo.

- Gracias Arnold.

- Espera… -él buscó en su mochila y le entregó un papel- Mi tía abuela se mudó este mes aquí y se puso una casa de té estilo francés. Ese es un cupón para un consumo de veinte dólares. –la miró, emocionado- Si tuviera otro, te lo daría.

- Creo que es mucho. –admitió ella, mirando el cupón- ¿Estás seguro?

- Aclaraste mi mente, créeme.

- Bueno… -ella guardó el cupón- Iré con mi novio, entonces. Él dice que nunca vamos a lugares con adultos como él, de seguro pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando lo lleve. –terminó de guardar todo y se levantó, con la ayuda de Arnold.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu novio? –porque ella debía tener 16 años, si calculaba bien.

- Veinticuatro. –respondió descuidada, cargando su bolso y caminando con Arnold a la salida- Y créeme, tiene el humor de Helga. –confesó.

Él se contuvo de regañarla por salir con un hombre tan mayor a ella. No podía ir por ahí regañando a la gente. Menos a alguien que le acaba de ayudar.

- ¿Y cómo lo conquistaste? –consultó, fingiendo descuido, como si no estuviese buscando información para su propia causa.

- Me espiaba desde hace dos años. –admitió ella- Yo fingía que no estaba ahí, se veía muy… malo. Pero… -miró a Arnold y lucía contenta- ¿Cómo no enamorarte de quien te salva constantemente? Tal vez no es el héroe que esperaba, es más bien un antihéroe, pero yo tampoco soy la damisela en apuros que se esperaría. –llegaron a la salida y se giró al rubio, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo, la Bruja se separó, enseñándole una carta, era "_El Sol_"- _Esta es tu carta, tu pareja es "_La Luna"_, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Tú eres aclamado por todos pero te mantienes distante. Ella es asociada con lo malo del mundo y aun así admirada por muchos. Ella no existiría sin ti y tú morirías de la soledad sin ella_. –le había hablado en español, cómo si supiera que él le entendería, que él había vivido años encariñándose con esa lengua latina.

La Bruja corrió a un auto, donde un hombre joven le abrió la puerta de copiloto antes de besarla en frente de todos y arrancar a toda velocidad.

- Nunca… le pregunté su nombre. –se regañó, pero pensó en lo que le dijo. No sabía si creer su última conclusión, aunque era verdad, él estaría solo sin Helga.

Si, definitivamente tenía un plan.

**Nota de Autora: **En numerología el número 1, en verdad, es de Arnold.

Los significados del tarot también son reales. En realidad, fueron las cartas que me salieron cuando pensaba en la escena mientras buscaba en mi tarot. Lo juro. Lo cual fue muy interesante.

Me avisan si quieren saber qué número es Helga.

Bueno, el regalo por **100 reviews **ya fue publicado, un one-shot llamado "_A mari usque ad mare_"

Me siento realmente avergonzada, sin querer me envié un review (el inicio de uno…) a mí misma por confundir pestañas… quería enviarlo a un antiguo colega de fics de años atrás para sorprenderlo. Necesito borrar eso, estoy a punto de auto-denunciarme para que lo borren. Así de apenada estoy. Dioses, mi descuido no tiene límites…

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

En realidad debería tener sueño, sentir el arrastre de las pocas horas de sueño. Después de hablar con la Bruja, había tenido que volver a casa, tenía tareas pendientes y por mucho que hubiese deseado ir a buscar a Helga, sabía que ella llegaba tarde a su casa, se la pasaba jugando béisbol y con sus _asuntos_ de Reina del Mal. Por mucho que Arnold se lo preguntara, ella nunca se lo explicaba y él se estaba cansando de insistir tanto sobre el tema. Así que, en lugar de perder horas en la ciudad, volvió a casa, hizo sus tareas y adelantó los programas y preparaciones para la Casa Abierta que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina simbólica del contar de los días.

Lamentablemente, su encuentro con la Bruja le había dejado pensado y cada momento de distracción le tomaba una hora a volver a su trabajo, pero su perseverancia le empujó a quedarse levantado hasta, por lo menos, armar un programa de actividades de los clubs de deporte y cultura. Al final, se había ido a dormir a las tres de la mañana y solo pocas horas después decidió madrugar para llegar antes a la preparatoria. Y aun así no tenía sueño, mientras se peinaba, se decidió a seguir el consejo de la Bruja, a confiar en sus palabras. A fin de cuentas, había más esperanza en la idea de estar destinados, de alguna manera le decía que podría luchar incontables batallas y nunca rendirse. Lo gracioso es que sabía que las batallas por conquistarla y que cediera era esa conquista eran contra Helga y no otras personas, no había oponentes, ni ridículos terceros.

Tal vez hubiese sido más fácil si hubiese competencia o algo así, más novelesco, más seguro el final feliz. Pero con ella… nada era seguro.

- ¿Arnold…? –el chico detuvo su caminar en los escalones, al ver a su madre, sentada junto a su padre, en la mesa del comedor- ¿No es muy temprano?

- Si, pero tengo cosas que hacer… -se encogió de hombros, acercándose a sus padres- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Llegó un fax. –explicó Miles, extendiéndole el papel al chico.

Arnold sintió sus manos temblar. Le era inevitable, una mezcla de emociones, de miedos del pasado y de sensaciones de un presente tan reciente que había perdido. La Gente de los Ojos Verdes les había enviado un mensaje…. Desde su partida, habían comunicado a la tribu que si deseaban comunicarse con ellos dejaran sus mensajes con un colega de Miles que se quedaba en San Lorenzo. Ese era el primer mensaje que recibían desde que habían llegado a Hillwood.

El idioma de la Gente de los Ojos Verdes era en pictogramas, símbolos que representaban con forma de dibujos y trazos diversos, las palabras. Arnold había aprendido el idioma con la tribu misma, pero su padre le había enseñado a escribir y leerlo, lo cual había sido complicado en su tiempo, pero ahora era casi como una segunda lengua, mucho más que el español que manejaba perfectamente, porque las palabras de la Gente de los Ojos Verdes eran mágicas, míticas y simbólicas.

En la carta, que en realidad era una fotografía de una piedra que tenía tallada los pictogramas, se podía leer la solicitud de la Gente de los Ojos Verdes para que Stela fuese para dentro de tres meses, dado que la esposa del líder de la tribu daría a luz al heredero y el chamán había tenido la visión de que, si Stela no estaba ahí, el bebe moriría. La Gente de los Ojos Verdes tomaba demasiado en serio este tipo de predicciones y solicitaban la urgente llegada de la mujer para la semana en que sería el parto.

- Entonces… -Arnold le entregó el pedazo de papel.

- Yo entiendo que estás en clases y con grandes responsabilidades encima. –explicó Stella, tomando la mano de su hijo- Tu padre va a acompañarme pero es opcional para ti.

Arnold sintió un peso helado encima. Años de soledad por no haber ido con sus padres, miedos acumulados de pensar que un día así llegaría y una vez más tendría que escoger todo lo que era Hillwood contra sus padres. Una decisión que era mucho más pesada por el terror que por la realidad misma.

- ¿Puedo pensar sobre ello antes de contestarles? –preguntó, conteniendo el alimento, sus padres asintieron con tranquilidad y él partió de la casa sin despedirse.

En el fondo sabía que ellos deseaban que los acompañara y al mismo tiempo, por protección, que se quedara. Él quería ir con ellos, por supuesto, después de perderlos por tantos años, la idea de que se fuesen otra vez le angustiaba, aunque la sensación era mínima. Ahora había mejor tecnología que hace casi dieciséis años, la amenaza que los había mantenido aislados había desaparecido y él conocía la ruta a la Gente de los Ojos Verdes como la palma de su mano. Pero aun así temía por ellos y quería volver con la gente que le había dado tanto en los años que estuvo allá. Pero por otro lado… también quería quedarse, por fin estaba recuperando su vida en Hillwood, estaba reconstruyendo sus amistades y… Después de tanta imprudencia ¿Irse? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho y dicho, sería capaz de irse? ¿Qué tipo de caballero daba ese tipo de ilusiones y luego volvía a abandonar a la chica que amaba?

Arnold se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo un peso en el estómago.

¿Acaso acaba de pensar que la amaba? ¿Acaso…?

- Dios… -susurró, negando con fuerza, siete años después y seguía siendo tan precavido con sus emociones que cuando su inconsciente pateaba sus emociones a su dirección, él se congelaba- Esto es San Lorenzo otra vez…

Solo que ya no estaban en la jungla, sino en Hillwood y volvía a tener que escoger a sus padres o a ella. El simple pensamiento era detestable, así que lo apartó de su mente, no era cuestión de escoger, era la necesidad de entender qué necesitaba, no solo en el presente, sino en el futuro, en su familia y su propia felicidad, sus responsabilidades y sus opciones. No se trataba de sus padres y Helga, se trataba de mucho más ¿Y si el viaje se alargaba por más de un mes? Él iba a perder un año educativo y eso tampoco estaba bien…

Arnold llegó a la preparatoria sin darse cuenta, entró en la misma con poco entusiasmo, pensando que por un momento desearía ser como el resto de adolescentes, con problemas normales y que lo más complicado que ocurriese en su vida fuese que la chica que les gusta estaba con otro sujeto. Pero no era así, lamentablemente, un factor común en su vida era que hasta su vida romántica era todo un desastre.

Así que fue a las canchas superiores donde Helga corría, Gerald le había explicado que ese día también sería de esa manera y por eso tuvo oportunidad de decirle a su amigo que no necesitaba su escolta, él sabía caminar solito por su cuenta, gracias. Sin darse cuenta, había ido caminando, en lugar de tomar el autobús como solía hacerlo antes de que Helga fuese empujada a su vida otra vez. Eso le robó una sonrisa, ella era capaz de cambiar la conducta de cualquiera.

Un grito femenino lo tomó por sorpresa, casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo el último tramo del camino. El instinto inevitable de pensar que algo le había ocurrido a Helga le empujó a llegar hasta su objetivo, pero se detuvo de golpe. Si, Helga estaba ahí, pero obviamente no estaba siendo golpeada…

La rubia tenía entre sus dedos la muñeca de otra chica, obligándola a arrodillarse enfrente de ella. Arnold escuchó un claro sonido de huesos retorciéndose, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se formó en los labios de Helga. La otra chica… Lucy, si no se equivocaba Arnold, un año mayor a ellos, estaba lloriqueando, respirando entrecortadamente, pero sin retirar un odio profundo en su mirada.

- ¿Por qué te metes, Pataki? Pensé que eras de los nuestros.

- ¿De ustedes? –preguntó la chica, conteniendo una carcajada- ¿Abusivos? ¿Aprovechados? ¿Ignorantes? ¿Cortos de mente? –negó lentamente e inclinó el rostro hacia la otra chica- Yo nunca he pertenecido a ustedes, yo estoy _sobre_ ustedes ¿Y sabes por qué? Para momentos como estos, en donde yo les digo "_Paren_" y ustedes me hacen caso... por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿Pero qué te importa? ¡No es tu problema! –Lucy le escupió en la cara, completamente roja.

Y hasta Arnold supo que eso era un error. Helga se secó con su mano libre la mejilla, pero se mantuvo en calma, observándola seriamente.

- Él es mi problema. –sentenció- Y su ridículo plan de escarmentarlo es estúpido. Las normas no van a cambiar por eso. Él no se va a asustar, hagan lo que hagan. Ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de averiguar qué hacer con él.

Arnold se extrañó ¿Estaban hablando sobre su persona? Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó más, sigilosamente, empujado por la curiosidad.

- Él no puede obligarnos a vestirnos como mojigatas y soldaditos. No puede obligarnos a sacar buenas notas para permanecer en los equipos. Esos equipos son lo único bueno que tienen muchos en sus vidas. –Lucy luchó por soltarse- Él es un novato, un enano, no debería estarnos mandando a nosotros ¡Somos mayores a él! ¿Quién se ha creído? –gritó- Obligándonos a hacer trabajos extras, poniendo a todos a estudiar más y haciendo que el resto nos mire mal si no cooperamos ¿Acaso los cerebritos están de moda? Así no funcionan las cosas. –respiró hondo- El equipo de vóley es todo lo que tengo y van a sacarme por ese estúpido cabezón. Mis compañeros me odian por bajar el promedio del curso, ya no me hablan… ¡La gente me está comenzando odiar! ¡A mí! Todos estos años he luchado por esta reputación, por mi prestigio ¿Y ahora tú lo defiendes?

- Estudia más. –concluyó Helga- Usa tu cerebro, esfuérzate, pide ayuda. Pero no es su culpa que tú quieras vivir la vida fácil. Lamento decirte que el mundo es más complicado que un balón y una red. –la soltó- Así que te diré lo mismo que le he dicho al resto que ha venido a mi: No lo toquen, es una orden. Si me desobedecen, saben que haré que el resto de chicos los escarmienten. Pero no soy injusta. –se cruzó de brazos, con esa sonrisa diabólica- Si quieren cambiar las reglas, quitarme el liderazgo, pueden retarme a un duelo, los estaré esperando todas las mañanas antes de clases.

- Pero es imposible… eres demasiado fuerte… y obstinada. –Lucy se levantó, acariciando su muñeca, mirándola lamentable, con el humor más calmo- No es justo…

- Puedo ayudarte en eso. –Arnold no pudo contenerse, salió de su escondite, con sus manos levantadas, sonriendo de forma tranquila a Lucy.

- ¡Arnold! –Helga le observó sorprendida y estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero rápidamente se compuso y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- ¿Lucy…? –el chico se acercó a la joven, quien le fulminó con la mirada. Otro animal herido, salvaje, al que debía acercarse cuidadosamente- ¿Es verdad que estás a punto de ser expulsada de tu equipo por tu promedio de calificaciones?

- ¡Todo por tu culpa! –acusó ella, encarándolo- ¿Por qué no eres como el resto de presidentes estudiantiles? ¡Frívolo y popular! ¿Por qué debes exigirnos tanto? ¡Y además…! ¡Además…! –la chica estaba temblando, le lanzó una mirada a Helga y luego a él- ¡Cambiaste a Helga!

Y en ese momento Arnold se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba llorando, no sabía si eran simples e impulsivas lágrimas o llenas de dolor y tristeza. Aun así, no le importó, una lágrima era siempre algo importante, aun si salían fácilmente o muy rara vez. La gente necesitaba un líder, los jóvenes se basaban mucho por figuras fuertes de su misma edad. Helga era una de esas y ahora los estaba confundiendo, poniéndolos nerviosos.

- Lucy…

- Ya te lo dije. –cortó Helga, inmune a las reacciones de la chica- Solo esfuérzate, has algo de tu vida.

- No es tan fácil. Yo no soy buena en todo como tú.

Helga estuvo a punto de reír con fuerza, obviamente no se daba cuenta que su buen promedio de calificaciones, ser la capitana del equipo de béisbol y la popularidad que ella negaba tener, era lo que la hacía tan admirable para las personas como Lucy, que buscaban reflejarse en ella. Arnold sonrió de lado, cuando eran niños, Helga rara vez lograba esos efectos, pero ahí estaba, solo con un poco más de madurez y seguridad en sí misma, logrando que otros la admiraran.

- Yo te puedo dar tutoría, Lucy. –se ofreció Arnold- A ti y a quienes quieran, una hora después de clases. Si en verdad quieres permanecer en el equipo, puedo pedir un aula para ayudarte a mejorar tus calificaciones. –le sonrió- En serio, he visto las materias de tu año y ya aprendí eso con mis tutores cuando vivía en San Lorenzo. –llevó una mano a su mentón- También podría hablar con sus profesores, es su último año, deberían ser más comprensivos con ustedes, tal vez dejarles entregar trabajos extras o proyectos para mejorar sus calificaciones…

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, seguía completamente roja y agitada, pero la furia en su mirada se había apagado. En realidad, había incredulidad.

- ¿En serio harías eso? –susurró ella- Pero…

- Típico del samaritano. –Helga se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado, pero en el fondo, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Si, estaba orgullosa.

- Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, estoy aquí para ayudar a los alumnos. No será un problema para mí, podremos estudiar juntos hasta que organice mejores grupos de estudio y algunos profesores querrán hacer horas extras. –su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente, estaba seguro que si le pedía ayuda a Phoebe, ella le daría más ideas- ¿Te parece?

- Gracias… -Lucy lo miraba con sorpresa, aun con incredulidad, desde niño Arnold había sabido reconocer esa mirada, de la gente que se sorprendía de encontrar a alguien capaz de ayudar a otros, era una mirada que también… marcaba esperanza- Gracias Arnold. –repitió, ligeramente nerviosa y bajó la mirada- Yo… mejor me voy… -la chica salió corriendo, pasando junto al rubio y este pudo jurar que estaba completamente roja, sonriendo.

Helga fingió sacar una flecha invisible y sostener un arco inexistente, tensarlo y lanzar la flecha directo a Lucy.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Arnold.

- Otra más enamorada de la generosidad y caballerosidad de Arnoldo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –él abrió los ojos rápidamente ¡Claro que eso no era verdad!

- El mundo está en ruinas, un gesto de bondad es confundido con galantería, cabeza de balón. –se cruzó de brazos, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mejor dicho ¿Qué fue todo esto? –apuntó él, seriamente- ¿Por qué estaban peleando? ¿Por qué ella mencionó que estabas peleando por mi causa? ¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Helga? –preguntó, sorprendido.

- ¿Para qué haces tantas preguntas si ya sabes las respuestas? –ella comenzó a caminar, hacia la arboleda que había alrededor de las canchas, pero Arnold le siguió el paso- ¿Qué?

- No lo entiendo… ¿Ellos estaban molestos conmigo? ¿Por qué? –en el fondo eso le dolía, no sabía a qué tipo de persona le parecería bueno que lo odiasen, pero para él era un tipo de golpe en el pecho y un sabor desagradable en la boca.

Helga se giró sorpresivamente, cruzándose de brazos y ladeó el rostro, evaluándolo lentamente.

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Este lugar solía ser un caos bien estructurado. –la chica respiró hondo, dándose cuenta de que él no comprendía sus palabras- La gente se formaba en grupos, todos basados en niveles de popularidad, pero no había reglas. La vida estudiantil estaba basada en la fuerza que tuvieses, sin buenos o malos. Pero cuando tu consejo estudiantil ganó lo que debía ser un concurso de popularidad, comenzaron a poner reglas, orden, motivaciones y premios. Eso comenzó a desestructurar todo lo que estaba ordenado. –se giró, retomando su camino, ya había gente alrededor, pasando el tiempo antes de tener que entrar a clases- La gente que estaba en la cúspide de repente ya no lo estaba, metiste tantas cosas contra la gente que se comenzaron a enojar… Y con justa razón. Tú les estabas quitando lo único bueno que tenían en la preparatoria, ser los mejores en algo, tener gente admirándolos, creyendo que eran queridos y descubriendo que era mentira porque no eran lo suficientemente buenos en el estudio…

- Helga…

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –se giró, enfrentándolo y estaba molesta, sinceramente enojada por lo que pasaban otras personas, porque a pesar de exigirles que se esforzaran, en el fondo… Si, en el fondo, los entendía porque a veces una máscara, un poder sobre los otros es todo lo que tienes ¡Y que te lo quiten! Eso podía matarte, humillarte y terminar pisoteado- Ellos son débiles, simples, no son fuertes como tú o como yo, no han pasado por lo que nosotros hemos pasado. Así que alguien debía ser fuerte por ellos, alguien tenía que golpearlos un poco para enderezarlos y obligarlos a seguir. Tus estúpidas mejorías los desorientaban y querían irse en tu contra, volver a la forma simple que funcionaban las cosas. Porque solo lanzaste tus reglas, tu orden, pero no pensaste en esos ineptos ¿No te diste cuenta de los enemigos que te levantaste desde el principio?

- Pero era por una buena causa… la popularidad y esas cosas son pasajeras, son los estudios, el empeño y trabajo en equipo es lo que les garantizará una universidad. –se estaba defendiendo, en el fondo Arnold entendía lo que ella le decía, era el agente externo en un ambiente equilibrado, su presencia había restructurado todo y dañado otras _especies_ sin pensarlo. Aun si no había sido su idea, sino de Seo Yi Soo, él había puesto en marcha todo y lo apoyaba, pero no pensó en las consecuencias, en la gente que estaba desequilibrando con su plan.

- ¡Claro que es una buena idea! Pero apenas hoy hiciste algo por esos imbéciles –Helga tenía sus puños apretados, mirándolo seriamente- Así que tuve que hacer algo, porque, como siempre, no veías lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, eres tan ciego como cuando éramos niños. Y al igual que en ese entonces, tuve que hacerme cargo de todo.

- Y por eso…

- ¡Y por eso tuve que protegerte! –gritó, completamente enojada- ¡Sí! ¡Protegerte! ¡Amenazarlos! ¡Levantar peleas! ¡Luchar con ellos! ¡Imponerme! Darles algo… alguien… contra quien concentrar su ira, alguien que no fueses tú. –respiró agitada y bajó la voz- Pero si bien sabía por qué lo hacían… cuando te insultaban, cuando hablaban mal de ti… no podía contenerme y me ponía violenta, olvidándome que ellos solo estaban asustados y heridos, como yo también lo estuve en el pasado… y en lugar de protegerlos, los terminaba escarmentando…

- Entonces, la herida de tu labio… -abrió los ojos sorprendido, porque si bien había imaginado que había sido una pelea, el confirmarlo le dolía.

- Pelear con anillos no debería ser válido… -susurró como respuesta, con una sonrisa ladeada, lamiendo su labio inferior- Y hoy me escupieron… Las chicas son asquerosas. –bromeó, riendo por lo bajo.

Y él se unió a su risa, acercándose a ella, tomándola del mentón para mirarla, notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la herida ya cicatrizada en su labio y la sorpresa en su mirada.

- Lo lamento, siempre soy una molestia para ti, aun cuando intento no serlo. –susurró, acercándose más.

- Arnold…

- ¿Helga…? –ambos se separaron de golpe, mirando a Harold junto a ellos.

…y a un círculo de personas rodeándolos, mirándolos fijamente y susurrando entre sí.

- ¿Por qué protegías a Arnold? –Harold abrió los ojos sorpresivo- ¿Acaso él te…?

- Porque me paga. –respondió rápidamente la chica, mirándolo desafiante, tan buena en mentir que un por momento Arnold creyó que era verdad y se preguntó si en verdad le había dado dinero o ella se lo había estado robando- Todos los días me paga para que lo proteja.

Y como Helga hacía trabajos por dinero, hacía de heroína por pagos y favores, fue natural que la gente a su alrededor asintiera, mucho más tranquilos, rápidamente los murmullos corrieron tan claros que Arnold pudo escucharlos.

- Eso tiene sentido, Pataki no se enamoraría fácilmente…

- ….tal vez el presidente del consejo estudiantil está enamorado de ella y es la única manera de mantenerla a su lado –risas.

- Bueno, esa es nuestra Helga, sus acciones buenas siempre tienen motivos personales.

- Por un momento pensé que estaban saliendo…

- Por favor, no hay nadie que le de la talla a Helga.

- ¿Qué dices? Arnold se merece una chica delicada y muy femenina.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Helga no es femenina…?

- No, pero él se merece una chica _delicada _y luego de eso femenina. Tu Helga no es delicada.

- ¿Mi Helga…? ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta el cómo la miras? –risas.

Lentamente, la gente a su alrededor se dividió en dos grupos, aquellos que defendían a Helga y otros a Arnold ¿De qué? Del tipo de pareja que se merecían. El rubio solo observó a todos lados, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo e inevitablemente se juntó hacia Helga, quien parecía igual o más sorprendida que él.

- ¿Ves? Eres popular. –apuntó Arnold.

- Lo dice "_El chico de la Jungla_"

- ¡Hey! ¡Arnold! –gritó Wolfgang, riéndose- ¿Cuánto le pagas a Helga?

- Cien dólares diarios. –respondió seriamente, mirando a todos.

- ¿Qué dices? –murmuró Helga, sorprendida, notando como la gente a su alrededor hacía lo mismo.

Pero él no contestó, la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura y caminó hacia el aula, pues ya iba a sonar la campana que daría inicio de clases.

- Otra vez dejé a Phoebe sola a cargo de la revisión de vestimenta…

- ¿Cien dólares?

- …deberé compensarla ¿Crees que si le compro algún dulce me perdone?

- ¿Cien dólares? –repitió ella, soltándose- ¿En serio?

- Tenía que dar una suma de dinero alta para que otra persona no te pidiera pasar tiempo con él. –se cruzó de brazos, mirándola- ¿O acaso quieres que eso pase?

- No…. Pero…

- Pues yo no quiero que otro pase tiempo contigo. –respondió, levantando el rostro- Porque voy en serio contigo, Helga.

- ¿Qué…?

Arnold tomó su muñeca y la atrajo a él, abrazándola por la cintura. A veces pensaba que era una locura que el impulso natural de la gente fuese besar a la persona que les gustaba ¿No era mejor abrazarlos? Para él, tener a Helga entre sus brazos siempre había sido agradable, sentir el aroma dulce, ligeramente picante que tenía, pasar sus brazos por su cintura y tener sus manos abiertas sobre su espalda, acariciándola. Tal vez fuese una tontería, el hundir el rostro en su cuello y sonreír ampliamente.

- Voy en serio contigo. –repitió, sin soltarla, cerrando sus manos sobre la chaqueta de ella, aferrándose- Tanto que estoy molesto porque usas esta tela tan gruesa.

- ¿Qué? –ella se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo, enmarcando una ceja- ¿Te estás quejando sobre mi chaqueta?

- Es muy gruesa. –explicó, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y qué tiene? Me protege mejor de los golpes porque es de cuero.

- A veces eres tan poco romántica… -acercó su rostro a ella- Yo estoy aquí, abrazándote y siendo sincero contigo y tú estás fresca como una lechuga. Me debes un sonrojo o algo.

- Ni que fueses tan atractivo… -ella giró el rostro de golpe y su cabello suelto golpeó al chico como un látigo, directo en la cara, obligándolo a soltarla.

- ¡Hey! –se cubrió la cara, acariciándose la nariz- Helga… -se quejó- ¿Me acabas de azotar con tu cabello? –acusó, conteniendo una sonrisa divertida.

- Yo… -le observó sorprendida, era obvio que no lo había planeado- Lo siento.

- No, no… lo hiciste a apropósito. Además de poco romántica eres dominante. –seguía luchando por contener las ganas de sonreír, ver su rostro y la manera en que poco a poco se enojaba resultaba admirable. Tal vez era verdad, la malicia era contagiosa, pues él se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ella.

- Bien… -la chica se cruzó de brazos, ladeando el rostro- ¿Qué quieres como disculpas por ser _tan poco romántica_, cabeza de balón?

- ¿Eh…?

- Si, vamos, pide algo. –observó su reloj- Tienes menos de cinco minutos para pedirme algo. La oferta se va a expirar.

- ¿Vas en serio?

- ¿Quieres que me retracte? –levantó el rostro, de manera desafiante y lo observó fijamente.

- ¡No! ¡No! –miró a un lado y a otro, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus aulas y el pasillo en el que habían terminado estaba relativamente vacío- ¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

- No seas pervertido, Arnoldo… -le advirtió.

- Claro que no iba a pedir algo pervertido. –se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared, ligeramente ofendido. Solo ligeramente… en el fondo si había pensado un par de cosas pervertidas… malditas hormonas- La última vez yo te di un beso, ahora tú dame uno.

- ¿Qué? –ella le observó con sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás- Te dije que no seas pervertido.

- ¡Un beso no es algo pervertido! ¿Qué tipo de beso te estas imaginando? –acusó él, sonriendo de costado- Helga…

- Oh… cállate. –ella rodó los ojos- ¿En verdad eso quieres?

- Te dije que voy en serio. –le recordó él.

- ¿No deberías…? No sé… ¿Declararte para eso? –acusó la chica.

- ¿Para qué me rechaces? No gracias. Ya te lo dije, el truco es que tú te declares. Así que no, no me voy a declarar. Pero estoy enamorado de ti. Eso es un hecho. No una declaración. –sonrió ampliamente. El Destino, si se aferraba a esa idea, era mucho más fácil hablar.

- Te juntas demasiado con Phoebe. –se quejó la chica- Bien… te daré un beso, pero eso no significa que me gustes, cabeza de balón.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga. –él giró los ojos y la vio acercarse.

No pudo evitarlo, antes de que ella llegara, deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos sueltos y dorados, sintiendo la suavidad de los mismos. Helga era salvaje, peligrosa, brusca, pero al mismo tiempo excesivamente suave. Solo ella le hacía empujar a un lado sus obligaciones, sus propias dudas personales y problemas. Ella lo convertía en algo más osado, un poco más cruel, mucho más directo y completamente sincero.

Helga estaba ligeramente sonrojada, mirándolo fijamente, como si fuese a hacer algo que ella detestase. Pero él sabía que en el fondo no podía ser así, porque entonces no le dejaría estar tan cerca, tocándola o ella a punto de cumplir su petición. La chica ladeó el rostro y se agarró a la camisa del chico que usaba como chaqueta abierta, a los botones que estaban a la altura del vientre de él, lo miró ligeramente encaprichada, apretando sus labios con una mueca de enojo.

- Actúas como si no te gustara… -susurró él, tomándola de la cintura con su otra mano, apoyándola contra su pecho del todo, guiando con sus dedos las caderas femeninas para caer contra las suyas sin otra intensión que no fuese la de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Solo sentirla cerca. El placer divino de estar juntos.

- Cállate… -murmuró y lo besó, al principio como un toque estático y suave, suspirando contra sus labios, de la manera necesaria para que Arnold se estremecieses como si ese fuese su primer beso, completamente inocente, sintiéndola apoyada a él, aferrada a su camisa con una mano y con otra sobre su hombro, en un contacto que le recordó a cuando eran niños y le ponía la piel erizada cada vez que lo besaba.

Pero ya no eran niños y separó un poco sus labios, buscando profundizarlo, acariciando con su boca la femenina, pero ella se quejó, separándose. Él la miró, sorprendido, mientras ella se tapaba los labios con la manga de su chaqueta.

- ¿Pero qué…? –y abrió los ojos- El golpe en tus labios… -cerró los ojos, sintiéndose miserable- Lo siento… lo olvidé.

- Así veo. –susurró ella, bajando la manga, manchada ligeramente de sangre en el labio inferior- Este sería un excelente momento para vengarme… pero te lo dejaré pasar.

El timbre sonó y ella inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia su salón, pero él capturó su mano con su muñeca, jalándola a él. Arnold le sonrió y se estiró para deslizar su lengua por el labio inferior femenino, sorprendiéndola, sintiendo el sabor a cobre y dulce en su boca. Ella tembló contra él, sonrojada y agitada. Pero él estaba peor, quería repetirlo, su boca era suave, quería volver a tocarla, a tenerla entre sus brazos y acariciar cada parte suave de su cuerpo, notar cuándo temblaba y cómo podía hacerla sonrojar más.

- Tranquila… haré que confíes en mí otra vez y te estaré esperando cuando te declares. –sonrió de costado- Nuestro marcador esta empate.

- ¿Qué…? –susurró, demasiado pasmada para darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Acaso Arnold había hecho lo que ella creía que había hecho?

- Tú te declaraste una vez a mí en Industrias Futuro y yo te rechacé, en San Lorenzo yo me declaré y tú terminaste conmigo ¿Ves? –sonrió- Empate.

- Así que si yo me declaro ¿Va a ser tu turno de terminar conmigo? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

- No, ganarás. Porque no planeo terminar conmigo, romperás el marcador, vencerás. –le prometió, pasando junto a ella- Y apresúrate Pataki, que llegar tarde es una sanción menor según el reglamento. No me obligues a castigarte. –le recordó, hablando alto, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Estúpido cabeza de balón… -susurró la chica, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, otra vez perdía el aliento cuando estaba cerca de él.

**Nota de Autora: **Por favor, no me digan que esperaban declaración. Recuerden, recuerden, ella debe declararse a él.

En numerología Helga es el número 8, el del éxito. Eso significa que aquellos con este número son ambiciosos al momento de plantearse objetivos, aspiran alto y siempre al éxito. Ellos tienen don para organizar a las personas y ponerlas bajo su mando, su tenacidad e independencia es admirable aunque eso suele empujarlos a apartar a las personas dado que consideran que pueden hacer las cosas por si solos. Ellos representan a la gente capacitada para impulsar a otros a dar lo máximo, saben como apretar las tuercas necesarias para que la gente bajo su encargo sepan llevarlos a su objetivo. Todo lo que hacen suele tener una razón de beneificio personal. En el ámbito romántico se presentan como personas abiertas, honestas y firmes, pero sus ocupaciones y metas suelen mantenerlos alejados de sus seres amados, no por deseo, sino por obligación. Lamentablemente si no tienen cuidado pueden ser dictactoriales, dominantes e imprudentes, déspotas y crueles. Esto puede llevarlos a la soledad y a que las personas no los conozcan realmente y se lleven una mala imagen de ellos.

¡Y ese es el número de Helga!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

- Jack y Ruth son novios.

Arnold cerró la puerta atrás de su casa, mirándola extrañado.

- Buenos días para ti también, Helga -ella alejó la paleta de sus labios, apoyando su boca sobre el color rosa y sonrió- ¿Tu amigo de la fiesta?... ¿Con Ruth? Interesante.

- ¿Y recuerdas al chico al que le corregí la ortografía de su poema? –se bajó de un salto de la baranda de la casa de huéspedes.

- Si…

- Él está saliendo desde hace unos días con Connie.

- Oh… -frunció el ceño, sin entender el punto- ¿Alguien más?

- Ayudé a Brainy a que se declarara a Siobhan. –sonrió de costado- Aunque ellos si estaban enamorados.

- ¿El resto no? –Arnold comenzó a caminar junto a la chica, sin entender a donde iba la conversación.

- Por supuesto que no. –ella le observó sorprendida- Solo un loco diría que estuvo enamorado de cada persona con la que salió o que le gustó, estaría exagerando, en realidad. Mi punto es que, como puedes ver, no deberías regañarme por tonterías como ser directa con las personas ¡No estuve rompiendo el corazón de nadie!

Arnold sonrió internamente, después de tanto tiempo, ella aun recordaba el cómo habían iniciado esta _alianza_.

- No puedes asegurarlo…

- Lo estoy asegurando.

- Helga…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gusta pelear conmigo, verdad? –le observó fijamente- Simplemente es eso, te encanta buscar temas para pelear.

- Oh si… -respondió sarcástica- Me despierto todos los días pensando con qué fastidiarte.

- Me encanta saber que te despiertas y lo primero que piensas es en mí. –sonrió de costado, sin detener su caminata, sonando completamente natural, hasta despreocupado.

- ¡Oye! –ella vaciló solo un momento, tropezando con sus propios pies pero eso le costó el darle alcance- Sabes que eso no es verdad.

- Oh, no lo sé. –negó- Yo solo interpreto lo que oigo.

- En verdad pasas mucho tiempo con Phoebe, suenas todo sabiondo y especulativo… ¿Sabes qué? –Helga enmarcó una ceja- Pues voy a comenzar a pasar tiempo con Gerald… -rodó los ojos al segundo que dejó escapar esa idea- No, lo único que aprendería serían sus ridículos pasos de baile.

El rubio le regresó a ver, levantando sus cejas.

- Gerald baila bien.

- Claro que no.

- Por supuesto que sí, ha ganado premios y todo.

- En concursos de música anticuada y ridícula…

- Claro que no, es porque es bueno bailando. –Arnold la miró, fijamente y luego se relajó, sonriendo de lado- Lo estamos haciendo otra vez.

- ¿Qué? –la mirada de la chica se entrecerró.

- Discutir por el placer de discutir.

- Por lo menos hay placer de por medio. –ella sonrió de lado al notar que él se sonrojaba- ¿Ves? No eres el único con respuestas ingeniosas.

- Así veo…

- Hablando de eso ¿Estas libre esta tarde?

- Bueno, después de clases tengo que ver que planes fueron aprobados para la Casa Abierta y ajustar los que no, porque estamos a puertas de que inicie todo y debo aprobar la compra de materiales. Luego tengo la primera reunión de estudio con los chicos de un año superior a nosotros… -meditó un momento- y después de eso estoy libre.

- ¿Calculas que te demores lo mismo que yo entrenando al equipo de beisbol? –consultó ella, entreabriendo los labios para meter la paleta redondeada entre sus labios y rodearla con su lengua antes de meterla dentro de su boca, como una prisión sellada…

- …por supuesto. –Arnold apartó la mirada, hablaría con Siobhan y Phoebe sobre implementar una regla contra los dulces…

- Bien, entonces ¿Podrías venir conmigo a casa? Necesito tu ayuda.

- Claro pero ¿Para qué?

Helga le sonrió tramposa y fue en el momento en que se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la preparatoria y ella salió corriendo en dirección de Gerald para arrastrarlo lejos de Phoebe. Por lo que Arnold escuchó, le quería mostrar algo sobre unas entradas a un partido o algo así, los dos se habían distanciado demasiado rápido.

- ¡Te lo digo al final del día, cabeza de balón!

- ¿Decirte qué? –consultó la asiática, ligeramente perdida, pues también le había parecido rara la forma en que le habían dejado sin novio en un parpadeo y por manos de su mejor amiga.

- No lo sé… En realidad, nunca lo sé con ella –se subió las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y aceptó el bloc de notas que la chica le extendía- Pero ahora pongámonos a trabajar que para esto es por lo que el pueblo nos escogió –bromeó. ¿Alguna novedad?

- En realidad, hasta ahora, nadie ha roto el código de vestimenta, tal vez hoy sea el primer día. –contestó la chica, sonriendo de costado.

- Eso sería digno de ver. –admitió el chico, sin extrañarse que al final de su frase alcanzara a ver a Curly con un reluciente piercing en su oreja con el que tuvo que lidiar mientras el chico le explicaba que no lo hacía por moda, sino por una declaración política en contra de… algo que no entendió, pero tenía que ver con las tendencias del arte y ¿Los partidos políticos? No, no había entendido bien y al final le había confiscado la argolla en forma de serpiente.

El resto del día Phoebe, Siobhan y él se dedicaron a sus tareas y posteriormente a sus respectivas clases. En cada momento que Arnold quería hablar con Helga, esta se escabullía de su alcance, escudándose entre Harold, Stinky y Sid, arrastrando a Phoebe a algún lugar o explicándole que tenía que ajustar cuentas con alguien. No importaba dónde la buscara, era casi imposible encontrarla y Phoebe no soltaba palabra sobre su locación. Amistad sobre trabajo, obviamente. Cuando terminó el día, ni siquiera sintió el momento exacto en que Siobhan comenzó a ajustar cuentas y le mostraba, orgullosa, los presupuestos para cada grupo y se retiraba para enseñárselos a la directora, satisfecha de que el chico no hubiese puesto ni una sola queja, pero lamentablemente él estaba realmente distraído, por suerte la pelirroja era de confianza o fácilmente pudo haberle robado en sus narices y él hubiese firmado.

Phoebe y él se fueron a la reunión de estudios y francamente se sorprendieron al encontrar más de diez personas ahí, de diferentes años. En realidad, Arnold pensó que Lucy no habría invocado a nadie, pero estaba ahí, segura de lo que haría, en su mirada se notaba que tenía una meta y hasta le estaba dando guías a una chica que resultaba ser su hermana menor y también tenía problemas de concentración. El grupo se organizó rápidamente gracias a Phoebe, que dividió los grupos y escogió gente apta para ayudar a otros. Obviamente, no existía persona que fuese mala en absolutamente todo, así que se creó una cadena de ayuda eficiente.

Arnold se sorprendió ante ese descubrimiento, en verdad Phoebe tenía un don para saber manejar las situaciones como engranajes de una gran maquinaria, ubicaba a la gente más recomendable y reorganizar grupos. En momentos como esos, él se preguntaba cómo funcionaba la mente de Phoebe, si veía todo de la misma manera que el resto de personas o si dedicaba gran parte de su pensamiento a una serie de teorías y pensamientos, unos sobre otros, hasta que la mejor opción calzaba. Obviamente ya no era la niña del pasado que memorizaba todo como un simple disco duro, ahora lo procesaba y proponía realidades diferentes, opciones y variables antes de dar la mejor respuesta. A veces se preguntaba si la razón por la que ella y Gerald funcionaban tan bien era porque con él podía relajarse y dejar de pensar diez pasos por delante. Simplemente relajarse y sentirse querida por ser ella.

La idea le hizo sonreír, porque había notado que Helga era igual con Gerald, también se relajaba en su cercanía, se comportaba más como una niña y menos como una atractiva dictadora del mal. Cuando la rubia estaba cerca de Gerald, bromeaba descuidadamente, competían por cosas que no tenían razón de ser para que al final parecieran un par de hermano jalándose el cabello o haciéndose complicadas llaves de lucha. Gerald debía estar acostumbrado, pues su relación con sus hermanos era así, hasta Timberly dejaba sus femeninas maneras para lanzarse sobre su hermano mayor y doblegarlo para quitarle el postre. Lo que a Arnold le sorprendía es que Helga pudiese jugar tan bien en ese tipo de relación porque con Olga no hacía tales cosas. Tal vez… solo tal vez, Gerald le había enseñado a tener ese tipo de confianza con él. En momentos como esos, sentía un gran respeto por su mejor amigo. La lealtad de los hermanos era preciada pero también peligrosa.

- ¿Arnold…? –el chico parpadeó un par de veces, percatándose que se había quedado apoyado contra la pared, mirando a la gente a su alrededor, como si fuese un centinela. Una vez más tuvo que parpadear para que su cerebro reaccionara y notó que a su lado estaba Phoebe, con la curiosidad impregnada en sus facciones- ¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente te noto algo distraído.

- Lo siento, estaba… pensando. –se masajeó el entrecejo por un momento, aclarando sus ideas- Helga quiere que le ayude en algo e intento comprender en qué.

- Oh…

- ¿Oh…? –el chico enmarcó una ceja- Tú sabes para qué ¿Verdad?

- No sé de qué estás hablando.-la chica sonrió de costado, como una niña que escondía su dulce favorito.

- Claro que lo sabes. Pero no planeas decirme…

- Me alegra que lo comprendas. –Phoebe se ajustó el marco de sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz- Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. –observó su reloj- En realidad, podrías ir con ella ahora, ya se acabó su entrenamiento.

- Pero el grupo… -observó a su alrededor, parecía que nadie necesitaba su ayuda… así de valiosa era su compañía cuando Phoebe estaba al mando.

- Yo me encargaré de esto. Por ahora, tú solo ve con ella. –le ofreció, abriendo la puerta- Entre más pronto aclares tus dudas, será mejor para todos.

El chico asintió, inevitablemente dándole la razón. Realmente era ilógico, prefería irse que seguir pareciendo una estatua en un lugar donde no lo necesitaba. Además, si era extremadamente serio, estaba teniendo la urgente curiosidad de saber que era aquello que Helga Pataki no podía manejar y por ende necesitaba su ayuda. Por eso, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo fuera del edificio, olvidándose de las reglas de no correr por los pastillos, no bajar los escalones sin ver o saltar las barandillas para acotar camino, sin mucho esfuerzo ya estaba corriendo hacia el camino donde estaba la cancha de beisbol y sus vestidores. En el camino se topó con el resto del equipo, mayoritariamente masculino, bajando con buen humor, para irse a sus casas o haciendo planes para más tarde. Pero Arnold pasó de ellos, subiendo la pequeña colina que llegaba a las diferentes canchas.

- ¿Arnold…? –el chico se detuvo sorpresivamente y tomó un profundo respiro, agitado.

- Lila… -enmarcó una ceja, por lo que sabía, la chica no hacía deportes ni estaba en ningún club- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Mi equipo terminó sus entrenamientos hace diez minutos. –se explicó, poniéndose un bolso deportivo sobre su hombro.

Eso confirmaba lo poco que sabía de la gente últimamente… Antes había sido más perceptivo ¿Qué había pasado?

Oh, claro, Helga.

- ¿Tu equipo…?

Lila asintió, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, trenzada, que caía sobre su hombro, llevaba unos holgados pero cortos shorts verdes y una chaqueta deportiva subida hasta su mentón del mismo color, lo que le recordó un poco…

- ¿Eres del equipo de básquet? –Arnold la observó con sorpresa, notando el número "_07_" en el muslo derecho de la chica, en letras blancas.

- Si. –la pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa, muy ligera- Realmente pensaría que, como presidente del consejo estudiantil, sabrías cuando tus compañeros de clase están en los equipos. Aunque… -levantó el mentón, clavando su mirada en el cielo- soy de la reserva, así que te disculpo.

- No sabía qué hacías deportes. No recuerdo que te interesara el básquet, para ser específicos.

- La gente cambia. –admitió- Pero en otras cosas no… -susurró, lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro- Helga sigue arriba, la vi subida en el árbol que está justo antes de llegar a la cancha de béisbol. –se acomodó el bolso una vez más- Te recomiendo apresurarte en llegar.

- ¿Cómo….?

- Absoluta deducción. No sueles venir por aquí y Helga se rezagó del equipo. –la chica se encogió de hombros- Siempre han sido muy obvios ustedes dos, por lo menos a mi parecer.

- ¿Siempre he sido obvio? –preguntó, sonrojándose. A veces… si, a veces los recuerdos de la infancia si podían ser lamentables.

Lila soltó una pequeña risa, abierta y sincera. Una risa que él no había escuchado nunca en su infancia y era agradable oír ahora. La chica era feliz, eso era bueno.

- Oh si… siempre has sido obvio. –ella apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, amistosamente- Pero nunca me burlaría del pasado. –aclaró, lanzando otra mirada hacia atrás, como si sospechara que alguien la miraba- Además, si lo hiciera una muy preciosa pero también muy peligrosa reina me castigaría. Y prefiero estar lejos de ella cuando tiene un bate. –admitió, soltándolo.

- Me… hago una idea… -pero sonreía, no podía evitarlo. Después de que sus emociones se aclararan cuando había sido niño, en una mezcla de meditación y una conversación con Timberly cuando esta había sido tan solo una niña pequeña que le escribió poemas y le hizo limonadas, descubrió que ella había estado llena no solo de felicidad y ánimo, sino de sabiduría. Hasta ahora sentía que le debía mucho a la no tan pequeña hermana de Gerald. En realidad, gracias a ella, podía ver a Lila y sonreír tranquilo, reconociendo a una buena compañera y a una futura amiga si es que tenía suerte.

- Oh, Arnold… No, no te haces una idea de lo que ella es capaz de hacer. –hablaba con familiaridad, como si estuviese acostumbrada a Helga y su forma de actuar. En realidad sonaba divertida, como si lo peor que pudiese hacerle Helga fuese maquillarla como un payaso- Bueno… debo irme, si me demoro demasiado no llegaré a tiempo para hacer la cena. –le sonrió una última vez, antes de pasar junto al chico- Nos vemos.

- Buena suerte. –la vio irse con cierta curiosidad, las chanchas de básquet estaban en la dirección contraria ¿Qué había estado haciendo Lila en la zona de entrenamiento del equipo de béisbol?

Arnold se encogió de hombros y siguió subiendo. Lila había tenido razón, Helga estaba subida en la rama de un árbol, había dejado todas sus cosas en el suelo. Por un momento la observó en silencio. No sabía explicarlo con claridad, pero sentí que algo iba mal. A pesar de no tener cobertura y estar a plena vista, Helga no lo había visto. Así que aprovechó la situación para encontrar qué era lo que le parecía tan extraño. En una primera instancia no encontró nada, la chica estaba sentada en una rama solitaria, con sus piernas suspendidas y sus manos aferradas a la madera, el rostro lo tenía echado hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo. Lo único que notó diferente fue que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, seguramente por el entrenamiento. En otro vistazo pudo percatarse que estaba descalza, había subido sin zapatos ni medias, por lo que podía ver que tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de un morado oscuro y en su pie derecho alcanzó a ver una tobillera de hilos, color negra con rosa, las bastas de su pantalón estaban subidas hasta sus rodillas y la chaqueta que solía usar estaba en el suelo, por lo que podía verla con un top de tirantes color rojo que le llegaba sobre la cadera. Arnold sintió un ligero cosquilleo atrás de su nuca, como una risa y una aceleración de pulso. Todo al mismo tiempo. En verdad le gustaba Helga, era tan sorprendentemente obvio que se admiraba de sí mismo por no estar haciendo las estupideces pertinentes de un loco enamorado, como ponerse nervioso, golpearse contra cosas al caminar y reírse tontamente cuando ella notaba que la había estado observando. Aunque… si lo pensaba ¿Cómo se comportaba él al estar enamorado? Esa. Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

Y ahí notó lo que estaba mal. Ella estaba llorando, con el rostro hacia atrás, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y sus manos estaban cerradas agresivamente sobre la rama, clavando sus dedos en la corteza de la misma.

- ¡Helga! –no pudo evitarlo, su nombre, en una mezcla de angustia y apuro le empujó a llamarla y correr a ella.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual rápidamente, ella sorprendida y él preocupado.

- Arnold… -susurró y cuando notó que el chico corría al árbol y se impulsaba para subir por el mismo, ella se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, alarmada- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? –preguntó, con sorpresa en su voz, apoyando su pie en el tronco e impulsándose hasta agarrar una rama con sus dedos y empujar su cuerpo hacia arriba.

- Estas actuando como un loco… eso estás haciendo. –explicó ella, empujando su cuerpo lejos del tronco del árbol y por ende, lejos del chico.

- ¿Podrías no moverte? No soy tan bueno escalando este tipo de árboles. –se quejó el chico, echando su cuerpo sobre una rama y arrastrándose sobre la misma con la misma gracia que una oruga.

- ¿Ah, si…? ¿Y en qué tipo de árboles eres bueno? –preguntó divertida, mirándolo impulsarse a otra rama, más cerca de ella.

- A los frondosos, ramas grandes, hojas enormes… -respiró agitado y se paró encima de la rama- En los bosques de San Lorenzo soy bueno trepando, créeme.

- Me cuesta creerlo. –admitió, riéndose- Te ves ridículo…

- Gracias… ¿Me harías el favor de ayudarme?

La chica se levantó y se apoyó sobre el tronco, extendiendo su mano, Arnold cerró sus dedos sobre la muñeca de la chica y puso su pie sobre la rama donde ella estaba. Helga lo jaló a su cuerpo y él se impulsó hacia su cuerpo, la rodeó con su brazo libre por la cintura y frenó para no empujarlos fuera de la rama.

- Yo subí sola hasta aquí ¿Sabes? –lo sintió respirar agitado contra su cuerpo.

- Te creo ¿Por qué me mentirías? No lo hiciste sobre tu tatuaje… -sin darse cuenta sus dedos fueron a parar en el costado derecho de la cadera femenina donde había alcanzado a ver, días atrás, un par de cuervos tatuados, justo antes de que ella lo besara hasta dejarlo sin oxígeno.

- …Creo que hablo en un idioma diferente porque no entiendes cuando te lo digo… -susurró ella, apartando la mano del chico, un poco más lento de lo normal, con menos agresividad que siempre- Necesito mi espacio personal.

- Disculpa… -sonrió de lado, pero no le hizo caso. En lugar de tocar su cadera, tocó su rostro, mirándola fijamente- Estabas llorando….

- No, no lo estaba haciendo… -ella miró a un lado, poniendo sus manos sobre las muñecas del chico- Suéltame… -advirtió.

Pero Arnold sentía el calor de las mejillas sonrojadas bajo su tacto. Y tal vez fue eso lo único que le animó a quedarse donde estaba, suicida y loco, seguro y preocupado por ella.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó, determinado, pues no iba a bajarse de esa rama sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

- Una estupidez… -ella se soltó para volver a su lugar sobre la rama, con los pies colgados y las manos bien cerradas sobre la madera.

- Helga… subí un árbol de la manera menos elegante posible. –se sentó junto a ella, hombro con hombro- Tengo la camisa manchada y sucia, los zapatos raspados y mi jean tiene un color verdoso que estoy seguro no saldrá con nada cuando lo lave. –le regresó a ver, sonriendo- Si lo piensas, soy el rey de las estupideces… creo que puedes confiarme lo que ocurrió ¿No?

- ¿El Rey de las Estupideces? –consultó ella, sonriendo.

- Y tú la Reina del Mal. –se apoyó contra su hombro un momento y se enderezó- Vaya dúo ¿Y bien…?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que para mí los sentimientos son valiosos? –el chico asintió- ¿Y qué detestaba que la gente los usara a la ligera?

- Lo recuerdo, no te gusta que alguien diga "_Te amo_" a la ligera o diga que odia algo cuando solo esta frustrado o simplemente no le gusta. –Arnold hizo memoria, con una sonrisa amplia, orgulloso de recordarlo bien- En realidad, dijiste que odiabas eso y por la manera en que lo dijiste, hablabas en serio.

- Exacto. –ella observó sus manos, entrelazándolas entre sí, mirando las marcas de la corteza sobre su piel rojiza por el sobreesfuerzo- Cuando terminó el entrenamiento los chicos comenzaron a hablar de una salida que tendrían con las chicas del equipo de tenis de otra preparatoria. Y… -respiró hondo, sintiendo lo pesado que era confesar eso en público- antes de que me diera cuenta un chico decía cuanto amaba a una de las jugadoras desde que la vio la anterior semana y otro de los chicos se reía diciendo que él ya fue por ahí pero como ella no le prestó atención la odiaba por hacerse la difícil, que mejor dejar a esas chicas así a que se pudran solas. Yo no quería hacer gran revuelo del asunto, les dije que ampliaran su vocabulario porque _amar_ u _odiar_ era excesivamente exagerado. Pero no me oyeron, debieron pensar que era una broma de mi parte. Y me enojé… me enojé demasiado al punto de sentir que estaba a punto de llorar. Por eso subí aquí… -lo observó, agotada- Yo sé que no iba en serio, sé que ellos hablaban por hablar. Pero me dolió su actitud. Tal vez esa chica, si oyera que era _amada_ y _odiada_ con la facilidad de un parpadeo se sentiría herida, burlada…

- No creo que hicieras nada malo. –intervino Arnold- Creo que tu reacción fue normal. Para ti es algo importante ¿Verdad? –ella asintió, sin mirarlo- Yo admiro a las personas que valoran tanto algo en lo que creen o se identifican que cada ataque a ese algo también lo es para ellos. Creo que son valientes por defenderlo, aun ante la ignorancia humana. Pero también es bueno saber cuándo no pelear, saber que estás arando en el mar, como dirían.

- Realmente eres un sujeto muy raro, Arnold. –lo observó, estaba cerca de ella, de una forma tranquila y pacífica, como si fuese natural- Cuando me contengo, me canso… explotar así, me deja vacía. Lila vino a verme y me vio subiendo el árbol. Ella sabía que me sentía mal, pero me dio mi espacio. No me hubiese gustado que se quedara, aun cuando noté que estaba preocupada por mi. –le lanzó una mirada, apoyando su brazo contra el de él- ¿Por qué tú viniste corriendo?

- Porque no soy Lila…

- Me alegra oír eso… -susurró ella, dejando caer su rostro contra el hombro masculino, relajada, con todas sus defensas abajo. Simplemente cerró los ojos y disfrutó el tener a alguien cerca de ella, comprendiéndola.

Y Arnold no supo la razón exacta, porque en otras ocasiones había sentido completamente natural estar cerca de ella. Si era sincero, su propio cuerpo la buscaba con urgencia. Pero en lugar de eso, en ese preciso momento, sintió su rostro enrojecerse, como un niño ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se debía a que ella estaba siendo dulce con él? ¿O por qué no lo había esperado? Sin moverse demasiado, le lanzó una sutil mirada en su dirección, notando como ella estaba apoyada descuidadamente contra él, ambos brazos juntos y su rostro sobre su hombro. No podía verle el rostro, solamente su cabello y la manera en que su cuerpo se movía cada vez que respiraba. Pero aun así sonrió, complacido y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla junto a él. Las cosas siempre iban al revés con ella, como cuando eran niños, primero había sido besado varias veces antes de una declaración. Algo parecido pasaba ahora, no quería lastimarla pero quería estar con ella.

Pero en el fondo, mantenerla feliz era lo más importante, se había jurado no volver a lastimarla. Y si ella se sentía cómoda con él de esa manera, si Helga no sentía lo mismo que él y debía ser paciente y enamorarla de a poco, así lo haría. No se iba a rendir.

- ¿Recuerdas que te iba a pedir algo? –susurró la chica.

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Aun voy a pedírtelo.

- Eso me alegra. –contuvo una pequeña risa- La curiosidad me trajo hasta aquí, tal vez la curiosidad me baje de aquí en una pieza.

Helga se enderezó y lo observó fijamente, con una de esas miradas burlonas y superiores que le dedicaba de vez en cuando, con un plan descabellado. Todas esas veces resultaban ser ideas locas, pero ¿Qué rayos? Solo había una vida, con ella podía arriesgarse cientos de veces.

- Realmente es fácil bajar. –apoyó su mano femenina sobre el hombro de él- Solo recoge un poco tus piernas y deslízate hacia abajo.

- ¿Solo eso? –observó hacia abajo- Creo que estamos unos… cuatro metros por arriba del suelo.

- Lo sé, pero así se baja. –le aseguró- Así bajo yo, por lo menos ¿Voy primero?

- Preferiría estar yo abajo para atraparte. –le regresó a ver- Pero temo que no podré animarme a bajar al primer intento.

- Tonterías. Lo harás.

Y Helga lo empujó, antes de que él se diera cuenta se deslizó al suelo, con un grito ahogado, con la sensación de vértigo. Pero antes de acostumbrarse, ya estaba en el suelo, de pie y sin un rasguño.

- ¡Ahora voy yo!

Esa fue toda advertencia, se giró rápidamente y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un borrón rubio cayéndole encima. Arnold sintió que algo le golpeaba la nariz y perdió el equilibrio. Sin agilidad ni prestigio, simplemente sintió su cuerpo caer sobre las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Más o menos a la altura de su nuca pudo escuchar a Helga maldecir y él se contuvo por no hacer lo mismo cuando ella apoyó su rodilla sobre la pierna de él, lastimándolo. La tomó de la cintura o tal vez del torso, no estaba seguro ni siquiera que estaba tocando, simplemente tenía enterrado el rostro contra la clavícula y cuello de la chica, pero de una manera dolorosa que le hacía sospechar que un poco más de altura al caer y Helga le hubiese roto la nariz. Arnold la giró para que cayera a su lado y respiró agitado, tocándose la pierna herida.

- Eres una salvaje…

- Coincidimos en eso… -ella misma sonaba adolorida, le lanzó una mirada y notó que se tocaba la clavícula, haciendo una mueca de dolor- Pensé que dijiste que me atraparías.

- Si… pero debías esperar a que me recupere de tu ataque contra mi humanidad… -masculló.

La chica rodó los ojos, en negativa a su obvia exageración.

- Y pudiste haberme avisado…

Helga se sentó, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras abría su boca, con cierto descaro, apenas sacando su lengua. Por supuesto, el acto no era infantil, lo hacía apropósito, para mostrarle un piercing, porque después de haberla besado y disfrutado de ese maldito aparato no tenía cara de decirle que se lo quitara. Y ella aprovechaba en extremo esa situación. Por eso lo fastidiaba, con el rostro ligeramente hacia atrás, los labios abiertos y la lengua hacia afuera, a punto de lamer el aire.

- Quiero que me enseñes a bailar. –explicó ella.

- ¿No insinuaste que….?

- ¿El baile es una forma de cortejar a alguien? –cortó, enmarcando una ceja.

- Por así decirlo…

- ¿Vas a enseñarme o no?

- Pero sabes bailar, Helga.

- No lo que quiero que me enseñes… -lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, obligándolo a sentarse de golpe y apoyarse rápidamente antes de terminar sobre ella.

Si no fuese porque le dolía el cuerpo, hubiese fingido que no había alcanzado a encontrar otro soporte que no fuese ella…

- Quiero aprender a bailar salsa, merengue… Y todos esos bailes que suenan a comida.

- ¿Merengue…? –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Esto tiene que ver con el trabajo de tu hermana con algo de República Dominicana, verdad?

- ¿Vas a enseñarme a bailar o le pido a otro?

- Será un honor. –sonrió.

Helga sonrió de lado, astuta.

Él definitivamente era un masoquista…

**Nota de Autora: **Por lo que se tengo una lectora de este maravilloso país ¿Alguien más de República Dominicana? ¡Mis saludos grandes para ustedes! ¿Creen que les vaya bien a estos dos con música latina, vibrante y seductora, como diría Helga?

El final ya ha sido escrito. Estaba pensando que, si la historia lograba unos 200 reviews, haría un epílogo. Más por la idea de seguir la tradición de regalos, para darme tiempo para escribir el epílogo (porque estoy segura que en el hipotético caso de que ocurriera, sería dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo el llegar a ese número ¡Así que tendría tiempo!) ¿Qué les parece? Mi idea es que el epílogo sea durante la Casa Abierta.

**¡Atención! ¡Atención!** Para quienes me pidieron saber sus números por sus nombres en el arte de la numerología ¡A quienes no les he logrado dar! ¡Atención! No ha sido por mala intención, pero es que no he tenido dónde enviarles los mensajes. Recuerden que esta página no acepta que pongan sus correos electrónicos. Así que solo he podido responder a quienes tienen cuenta aquí, por medio de MP (Mensaje Privado).

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
